I Love The Way You Love Me
by eyes777
Summary: A/H Buffy Summers just moved to Sunnydale California, new school, new life. Shes had it hard in the past, if someone was to know what pain is, Buffy would... She meets Angle fast, the relationship clicked fast, it was love at first site. How will Angle react when he finds out about what Buffy has truly been through? Why did she move? She is the mysterious new girl after all.M-rated
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my second fanfiction story! im very excited to present this, angel and buffy and some new characters, :D it will be good! Please give me love! REVIEWS! Love mee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Please enjoy! Reviews are lovely!

Chapter 1

New town, new life, new friend, and well I hope… I'm from Colorado originally, lived in Texas for a few years. I'm Buffy Summers; I don't really know what to think of small town Sunnydale. It's so warm; I'm used to that from Texas though so that is good. I didn't really wanna leave Colorado. Everyone I love is there, other than Nicole… She's in Texas. I'm going to miss her so much! When I told her I was leaving she cried, so did i. I did wanna leave Texas, it was not for me. I love Nicole but I needed something new, she knew that though.

Nicole… She's so great I love her. She's so beautiful; her brown eyes show her exact emotion. Long brown luxury hair, damn it makes me so jealous I want hair like that. I'm stuck with my blonde medium length that never wants to grow, but at least it suits me. She's always been there for me; we have fought, laughed, and cried together, best friends since we were 13. Seems like forever but it's only been 3 years. She's 15 and I'm 16. Sixteen sixteen sixteen, sick of being sixteen, why can't I just be 18 already? Nope.

Tomorrow is my first day at Sunnydale high. Oh the joy! Not exactly, I'm scared, what if no one's likes me? I don't wanna be here all alone. Nicole says it's impossible for someone not to love me. I call her bluff. I've been hated lots. I don't let it bother me; still don't wanna be a loner this year. I'm a junior, I need friends.

I hear my phone ringing on my bed, Blurred lines by Robin Thicke Nicole.

"Hello" I say

"Hey, boo!" she says

"I miss you!" I say

"I miss you too babe, but you're not that far from me" she says with a slight giggle

"Nicole, I'm in California, your in Texas! The fuck were close." I say with a laugh

"SEE I made you laugh!" she says

"You always make me laugh what are you kidding?" I say with a smile

"You know everything will be okay right?" she says

"I guess" I say smug

"Stop, boo things will get better! You have had it bad, no you have had it horrible, but you're taking it so much better than anyone ever thought you could. You're so strong!" she says

"Why are you so good to me?" I say

"Because I love you that are why, and you deserve it!" she says

"Thanks love!" I say

"So what does your room look like?" Nicole asks

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it was, and it's the only room used upstairs. I have my own bathroom, the walls are a light blue, which I like, I can get some paint out and start my designs, and the closet is amazing. I have a little window sit thingy haha there so many windows, but I like it's bright. There are two other rooms upstairs but ones a guest and the other is a movie room. The upstairs is mine since my parents room is down stairs." I say

"Ahh you get the upstairs all to yourself, easy boy sneak in!" she says laughing

"No boys!" I say

"You always say that and you know you always fail" she says and I know it's damn true

"Haha you suck!" I say

"I am gunna visit! Soon I hope" she says

"You better" I say

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" she asks

"Uhh, my blue washed skinny jeans and the whit laced shirt." I say

"That's cute! Where your wear your tan wedges that match!" she says!

"Noo!" I say

"Yes, it will look cute!" she says and I know it's true.

"Okay I will, but I need to go to bed. I will text you tomorrow; we are allowed to have cell phones so I can actually text you throughout the day! Good night love you!" I say

"Night love you too" she says

I hang up and turn off my light and go lay down, I really wonder how tomorrow is going to go. I really wanna know what is up Nicole sleeve I know she's planning something but I can't figure it out, nothing seems to fit right now. I love her but she's so devious, though I am too. I close my eyes and let my brain sleep for awhile. I need rest school is tomorrow.

I wake up and I groan it's so early. No, imma start this day good and cheery! No sadness, this is my fresh start and I am going to use it! I get up out of bed and stretch; I try to collect my messy hair, nope not even trying again.

I go to the bathroom and start the shower; I step into the heat of the water. It feels good as it runs down my bare back. I can feel my bones, wow maybe I did lose a lot of weight after the… no can't think of that. I need to think happy things all day long! I wash my hair with my strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner. It's wonderful. I was my body and then I step out of the shower, I dry myself and began to get dressed. **(Outfit is in my bio) **I put my normal make up on. **(Also in bio)**

Now I'm ready, oh the love of my first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

I walk into the school and everyone is just staring at me. Oh yeah I'm the new girl. I suppose to go to the library but I have no idea how to get to the library, oh the love of being the new girl. A read headed girl walks by me and smiles. I decided why not!

"Hey!" I say as I catch her

"Oh, um did I do something wrong?" she says shyly

"No? I'm the new girl; this is all strange for me. Could you help me get to the library?" I ask

"Oh yeah! Sure!" she said

"I'm Buffy" I say nicely

"I'm willow" she says sweetly

"I don't know anyone here" I say

"I only have one friend, his name is Xander." She says with a special smile

"Oh? Boyfriend? And I'd be glad to make you guys my first friends here!" I say

"No, not boyfriend, I wish though, and really friends with me? I've never had a friend that's a girl! This is going to be so cool!" she says excited

"Why do you only wish, why not go after him?" I ask as we walk to the library

"Because I'm not his type, I'm a geeky needy why would he like me?" she says

"Hmm don't say that! You a redhead everyone loves redheads" I say with a smile

She smiles too

"Here is the library! See you in class!" she says with a big smile

I walk into the library, no one is in sight. I look at the name on my sheet.

"Gillees? Glesses? Wait Giles!" I mumble to myself

I walk around trying to see if I can see a Librarian I know he's a man, note the Mr. in front of Giles.

"Mr. Giles?" I say as I walk around the corner

I bump face to face with a guy; he's defiantly not the librarian. He must be 18 and man he was something to look at. He had big buff shoulders and you could clearly tell he had an amazing set of abs. I could stop staring into his green eyes.

"uhm sorry!" he says with a slight smile

"Do I know you?" he asks

"No you wouldn't, I'm the new girl. Hi I'm Buffy" I say with a smile having a hard time taking my eyes off of his

"I'm Angel." He says with a smile

Angel what a perfect name for you, I say in my mind. So glad he isn't able to read my mind.

ANGLEPOV

She's so beautiful, she had the most wonderful blue eyes, you could see right through her eyes, her hair was blond and hit her breast. She was so different from everyone else I've ever met here. What is so different about her? I don't understand! Well maybe one thing is she's not scared of me. Yet. Everyone here is scared of me. Typical. They think they know me but truly they have no idea who I am.

"When did you move here" I ask

"Two days ago" she says

"It's a pretty small town, where do you live?" I ask before thinking, shit what if she thinks I'm a creep now!

"Uhhm never mind you don't have to tell me" I stutter out

"I live on cherry rd about the middle house on the left" she says laughing

"Woah I live a street down from you, I live on ivy road." I say

"Well maybe we can hang out." She says

"I'd like that." I say

Of course id like that, she's gorgeous, and she's so different from every girl here, she's unique. She's so full of energy how can a girl be so energetic so early, it's amazing. I want this to go somewhere. I think she does too.

"Are you doing anything today after school?" she asks

"No actually." I say surprised she even asked

"Well would you like to come over, I'm kinda gunna be alone, and I don't really like being alone." She says, she looks away with a slight sign of sorrow, something happen.

"Yeah, I'll come keep you company." I say with a huge smile.

"Do you have a cell phone?" she asks

"Yeah, 433-987-0938" I say

"I texted you!" she says

"How old are you?" I ask

"16" she says

"That's what I thought. Junior aye? I'm 18 barely but still 18. Senior also you might have some classes with me!" I say

"That sounds cool!" she says with a big smile and a sparkle in her eye.

"We can get to know each other better today after school. I need to get to class" I say as I wave at her and walk away, it was nearly hard to walk away. This might be bad

BUFFYPOV

Wow

Wow

Wow

Wow

Did that really just happen? I cannot believe I invited him over to my house. I really don't like being alone though and I can tell he's not a bad guy. I always know if someone is good or bad. I'm good at reading people. Shit, Nicole is going to freak…

I feel my phone vibrate.

Angel

_What time do you want me to come over -A_

_How about 5! (: - B_

_Sounds good (: - A_

I get all my books and go to class. English, that's not bad. I sit down in the first seat I see that looks good to me. Kinda in the back of the room, I see Willow and Xander walk in, she waves and comes and sit by me.

"How is your first day going today?" she asks

"Actually good, do you guys know Angel?" I ask Xander face drops and willow gives him an ugly look.

"He's a bad guy" he instantly says

"Shush don't listen to him, he's no means bad… he has a bad past, he had a really hard time, his parents were murdered and everything, I don't really know the story." Willow says and she pushes Xander.

"Well he's coming over to my house tonight to keep my company" I say

"You could of just asked me!" Xander jumps fast

"I think that's good, Angel never talks to anyone I'm surprised he talked to you, maybe your special!" she says with a smile.

"Oh I forgot to get your guys number!" I say with a smile.

They both give me there number and I enter it into my phone. I am now really excited about today after school. I feel better after what Will said. Maybe this will be good for the both of us; I've been through a lot too. Maybe we can relate and help each other in some way. I'm not really shy about my past, I just don't tell just anyone, I really have to feel that I can truly trust them, and I don't know why but there was that auto connection, I knew something was different about him. He a good guy and there is very few good guys still out here. All wanting sex, drives me insane.

He's coming at 5 and that give me time to call Nicole. I hope she doesn't freak. She doesn't know him, and when she does she will like him. What am I kidding, this is Nicole, she gunna play the tough best friend act cause she can, but secretly she will like him, and in time she will like him. I giggle inside, thinking about this. I can hear it now. Buffy wft are you thinking wait is he hot? That is what she is gunna say, and oh yes he is. God I've seen lots of hot guys but damn he is so much hotter. I want him. She's gunna be like remember when you said no boys, FAIL. Oh man I can see it coming imma get hell for this one!

School has gone by pretty fast, I get into my car and drive home, it's only a 5 min drive, I could walk really. I began to get excited. Why am I acting like this already? Oh never mind I got an hour to call Nicole. 

I dial her number and call her.

"Hello" she says

"Hey!" I say smiling

"How was it?" she asks

"How was what?" I say with a laugh avoiding the topic

"School!" she says

"Really good!" I say

"Meet anyone?" she asks

"Yes" I say

"Stop avoiding me!" she says loudly, damn she caught me

"Okay I met, Xander and willow, and Uhhm angel… whichiscomingtomyhousetoday!" I say the last part as fast as I can

"Buffy! What the hell!" she says

"I swear he's nice and I don't wanna be alone all night long!" I say

"Is he hot?" she asks damn I knew it!

"Oh my god drop dead fucking hot! He has the most wonderful body! And his eyes! And uhh just him" I say in aw

"When he coming?" she asks

"Uhm in like 15 mins" I say with a smirk

"You better tell me everything and I mean everything!" she says

"I know, I know. I will!" I say

"You gunna tell him?" she says and I know what she is referring too.

"I might, I heard he had a really bad past, his parents were murdered…" I say

"Oh my gosh that's horrible" she says

"I kinda feel bad that I know and it wasn't him who actually told me." I say

"Don't worry about it" she says with a sign

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Nothing, nothing at all" she says I can hear the lie in her voice, she's suspicious but I don't push it.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Oh my god he's here!" I say in panic and excitement

"Calm, now I love you goodbye tell me everything and let him in" she says

She hangs up and I walk causally down the stairs and to the door. I open it and see him standing there in a white shirt that hugs his muscles greatly and dark washed jeans.

"Hi" he says

"Did you miss me?" I say with a laugh

Review! Next chapter will be up tomorrow some time! :D Give me some love! REVIEWS! 3


	4. Chapter 4

ANGELSPOV

"Did you miss me?" she asks me with a smile.

I did miss her; this is so weird for me, missing a girl that I have yet to get to know. What am I gunna do with myself? I've never been like this. Yeah I've had girlfriends, one night stands but I never felt much for them. I regret hurting them but I was in a bad place.

"I did" I say smiling at her.

"Come in!" she says and she starts walking upstairs. Her house was big, there was a living room to the left and then the dining room was to the right and then a long walkway that led to two doors and the stair case. She leads me to French doors and she opens both of them and walks in.

"This is my room" she says. Her room, I'm in her room! Should I close the door? I don't wanna be a creep. I close the doors anyways.

"I'm the only one with a room up here; my parents don't like to go up the stairs so they have the bedroom down stairs, so I got the master bedroom, pretty cool." She says as she goes and sits on the bed. I stand here.

"Don't be so shy you can sit on the bed with me!" she says laughing.

I walk to the bed and sit down, her room is big, and it's bright too. I see the things of paint sitting out in the corner; no paint is on the walls yet. The walls are a light blue; she has a big bed that seems like it takes up nothing of the room. She has a little chair in the corner and a stand by the bed and a flat screen TV in front of the bed.

"Do you paint?" I ask looking at the paints.

"Yeah I'm kinda an arts person, I was gunna start that but I think I'll put it off until I settle in more" she says. I began to hear something moving under her bed and she smiles big. I find it creepy. Then I see a beautiful light grey fluffy cat comes out. He looks at Buffy and does a slight meow and jumps on the bed and stops when he sees me.

"He hasn't ever liked guys around me since… uhhm never mind he hasn't liked guys around me" she says with a slight laugh. Suddenly as I'm thinking he's going to attack me, he comes and rubs on me and starts to purr.

"That's so strange; he has never liked any of my boyfriends, nor Uhh friends that are guys." She says.

"He likes you." She says looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"You have a beautiful smile." I say suddenly. Where did that come from? But her smile grows bigger and I see the blush appear.

"So tell me about yourself! 20 questions!" she demands.

"What's your favorite color?" she asks.

"Blue" I say as I look into her big blue eyes.

"Mine too" she says smiling.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" I ask.

"Well, there more than one. Hang out with Nicole, she's my best friend. Draw anything to do with art really swimming, watch movies. I like to do about anything." She says

"Me too" I say.

"Hmm craziest thing you've ever done?" she says with a daring face

"Crazy? I'm not a crazy type of person… okay fine. I was with some old friends and we were hanging out and they told me to drink a whole bottle of vodka… not a good idea. I was beyond wasted and was doing crazy things I don't remember." I say slightly ashamed on the drinking.

"Wow!" she says laughing.

"Have you ever got drunk?" I ask.

"Duh." She says laughing even harder, which made me feel better.

"Tell me about one time" I say

"Okay so one time when I was like 14 I don't know. Oh by the way I was a horrible child. I was with Nicole, and us being us we were drinking… with my cousin, and his friends. Me and my cousin have always been close so none of us cared we were all sharing and we were all getting wasted. We decided to go have a bon fire. Wasted as hell my cousin grabbed an old blanket and sets it on fire and I punch some kid. Nicole and I go inside and go to the guest bedroom and we are laughing so hard and we keep drinking like crazy people and then she starts poking my face, and I'm so glad it was only me and her cause I start randomly undressing, and Nicole on the bed laughing calling me sexy and then she throws up, around 30 seconds later I do too." She says and I'm beyond surprised. I began to laugh hysterically.

"You guys were only 14?!" I say. And she starts to laugh nodding her head.

"We were horrible." She says still laughing

"What's a bad habit of yours?" she asks

"Smoking cigarettes" I say

"Hey, me too" she says laughing once again pulling out some from under her bed.

"I didn't expect you to be so bad! I thought you were a good girl!" I say once again surprised about this girl. So much things that I didn't know, that I really wanna get to know.

"Good girl? Me? Haha, never, now I'm not as bad as I used to be, things happen and I changed a lot." She says as her head drops.

"I know what you mean… My mom was murdered and raped by my father and I walked on to it happening and well, I lost control. He nearly killed me then my brother Connor shot him. I was only 10." I say expressing the most hurtful things that had ever happen to me. She looks at me with a tear in her eye and she suddenly gets closer to me and she hugs me tight to her. I wrap my arms around her and she feels amazing in my arms. She pulls away and slightly smiles.

"Since you shared that, I'll tell you what happen to me." She says still very close to me.

"You don't have too" I say not wanting her to feel pressured.

"No I want too. About a year ago, my boyfriend, now ex, uhhm he raped me, then beat me half way to death, then I got pregnant and lost the baby from all the stress." She said and I tensed up, I wanted to kill whoever did this to her. She deserves so much better. How someone could hurt her like that or in anyways. I would never hurt her.

I brought her to me and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, if I could id hurt him, not going to lie to you, id probably kill him, you deserve so much better!" I say I cared so much about her already, I can see it in her eyes that she does too.

She slowly pulls from me are faces still close, I look at her lips and then I look into her eyes, I get closer to her I put my hands on her cheeks and I bring her face to mine, I feel her lips crash against time, like ice and fire. The kiss is slow and smooth. She wraps her tiny arms around my neck and pulls me to her and deepens the kill, then pulling away gasping for air.

"Wow" she said looking at me.

"I'm sorry!" I instantly say.

"Don't be. I wanted to do it just as much as you did. I'm glad you did" she says then I pull her to me again and kiss her hard and I slide my hands down to her waist and she pulls herself closer to me and wraps her hands into my hair and pulls and twists, it feels so amazing. I can't believe this is happening, so fast. This time I pull away before it gets any more intense.

"How can I care about you so much when we barely just met?" I ask looking at her already knowing she feels the same way.

"I don't know, but this is all crazy, you know I came here saying no boys?" she says laughing and shaking her head.

"What?" I say smiling

"Nicole told me I was gunna meet someone, and she's always been so good at telling me how my life is gunna go, damn and she was right, I met you." She says.

"Trust me, I haven't had a relationship at least not a real one, in a very long time" I say "This is all new to me too" I say

"I really like this though; it feels amazing to care again. There was a time in my life where I began to think that there was no hope in being with a guy that could actually care. I'm still scared to be hurt." She says looking down.

"I will never hurt you." I say as I look up and that's when she takes control and kisses me I wrap my arms around her body and pull her to me as tight as I can, she deepens to kiss and I feel my tongue slide across her lips, I hear a slight moan come from her which drives me insane, I pull her into my lap so I can be closer she lays us down, and the kiss gets even heavier, this women is going to be the death of me. I pull away needed to stop this before it goes someone that it shouldn't. Not yet.

Then I realize she is on top of me and I can feel every inch of her body. Then she realizes it to and slides off me and lies next to me and I wrap my arms around her and she puts her head on my chest. We lay there for awhile then we began to fall asleep.

….

I wake up to a phone ringing; Buffy is still soundlessly asleep on my chest. It's her phone. I grab it and its Nicole, I try waking Buffy but she isn't waking up so I answer it.

"Uhm hello?" I say

"Who is this?" she says all concerned

"Angel" I say

"Oh uhm where is Buffy?" she asks

"She's asleep. Ill wake her up." I say as I began to wake her up.

"Hmm, angel?" she says in a sleepy voice, then she shots up and asks what time it is.

"Its 10." I say slightly laughing we feel asleep a lot longer than planned

"Nicole's on the phone…" I say and her eyes go wide, and grab the phone from me and gets off the bed.

"Hello" she says to Nicole

"I should go." I say.

"Nicole wait a second." I hear her say.

She walks over to me and grabs my face and kisses me, slow and sweet kiss, I pull her to me as close as I can. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts to play with my hair with her hands, I groan in response. I pull away knowing if it goes any further I'm not gunna be able to neither pull away nor leave.

"Goodnight beautiful" I say to her as I kiss her forehead.

BUFFYSPOV

"Hey Nicole." I say as I grab the phone again. Oh lord here it comes.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" she yells.

"Well no but yes" I say wincing but still in a very good mood.

"You see we fell asleep!" I say explaining.

"Fell asleep after what?" she says.

"Uhm you know making out and all that good stuff" I blurt out instantly and she knows I'm not joking and I start laughing

"I KNEW IT!" she yells and I began to laugh she did know, and she was right.

"Oh my god, his lips, his body, I cannot believe I care like this already! And he made it clear he did too!" I explain. I send a picture of him to her.

"Is there another one I can have?" she says laughing

"Mine, haha he's so sweet. I told him about the rape everything. He didn't judge me he held me!" I said

"I think this is good for you. I have a good feeling about him." She says which gives me a little happiness knowing she approves.

"And dusty likes him!" I say amazed!

"Dusty knew before you did! Now I know, he's the one." She says.

That's it guys! Give me some reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

BUFFYPOV

I really couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about Angel it had been so long since I had felt like this. It had been awhile since I felt happy. I hadn't slept that good in a long time either while I was with Angel it's like the world goes away and it's just me and him. Wow I'm talking like this and I just met him, and fell for him. I knew, and so did Nicole. She kept going on and on. He's the one. Maybe he is. In the end I just really don't wanna get hurt. I always get hurt. It always crushes me, more and more each time. I need to go on a walk, if I lay here imma end up getting upset about my past.

I sneak out my window and climb down, I don't really know where I'm going I'm just walking for a while, I like my thinking time I get. I wish I was in Colorado; I would love to take Nicole and Angel there. They haven't ever been its so amazing there. I don't know if I think that because it's always been my home inside my heart or if it's actually a good place. It's a party place I know that. I have all my family there too, well all my mom side family, Nick, grandma, grandpa, Lacie, William, Kim, Wyatt, Ryder, and everyone else. I really miss Nick he was always there for me after the rape. I didn't let many people in but he didn't care, he forced himself in and I'm glad he did because I don't know what I would have done without him.

I pull out a cigarette out of my pocket and light it. I inhale the fumes that shouldn't go in my body but it calms my brain and it always has. I keep walking not knowing where I am. I look at my phone 2 A.M it is late.

"Buffy?" I suddenly hear my name I turn around fast to face Angel.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I could ask you the same thing" he says looking at me.

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk." I said

"Me too, I'm guessing you didn't know this was my house." He says and I look up at the house.

"I did not but I do now." I said

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asks.

"Thinking." I say with a smile.

"About?" he asks

"Well Colorado, you, family, Nicole." I say

"Me? What about me?" he asks I knew that one was coming.

"I missed you." I said shyly not knowing if he felt the same way.

"That's why I couldn't sleep too" he says with a smile and he walks to me and pulls me into his arms. I like being in his arms. I never thought I'd like being in someone's arms so much. I really missed this. He smells so good. I didn't notice before. I take a puff of the last cigarette and throw it and put it out.

"Well that's hot." He says laughing I was confused.

"What is?" I ask curiously.

"You smoking." He says laughing and then I start to laugh.

"Why does every guy say that?!" I say laughing

"You've been called hot for smoking before?" he asks in a jealous tone, which makes me giggle. I think jealous him, imma push this more.

"Yeah, he called me hot then god that guy was all over me. I was like damn!" I said with a giggle to see his face turn into more jealousy.

"I'm just kidding, that didn't happen but yes I've been called hot for smoking, but most of them were just random guys I walked by then flipped off" I said with a big smile.

"Feisty?" he says and laughs and pulls me in and kisses my forehead.

"Very much so" I say laughing as I reach up on my tippy toes to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"Buffy, would you like to go out with me Friday?" he asks and I smile.

"Yes I would." I say

"Oh and would you be my girlfriend?" he says with a smile looking down at me with those green eyes I love.

"Yes" I say and he pulls me to him and kisses my lips and I feel his hands run down my back and then up again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I moan as he bites my bottom lip. I've always like the biting, I've been strange like that for awhile now. He holds me tighter and I deepen this kiss and run my tongue along the side of his lips and I hear him groan in response. I love this. I pull away needed to breathe and he continues down my neck nibbling and kissing then he goes back up to my lips and captures my lips again, I'm never going to get used to this feeling. I bite his bottom lip and pull and I hear him growl in response, sexiest thing in the world. He deepens the kiss this time and it's filled with passion he truly does care a lot about me. The fire in me begins to come out I pull him tighter to me I move my hands to his broad musicals, damn they feel so good, he picks me up so I don't have to reach and he doesn't have to bend down, I wrap my legs around his waist a he begins to go down my neck and back up, I could feel he left a hickey. I'll just have to cover that up tomorrow. I can clearly feel his aroused lower area now, and he stops at that. I know we shouldn't, no matter how much we want too. That can be saved for later though. I hope down off of him, and began to blush.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that." I say as I look around trying to gather myself.

"We just did that outside. I didn't expect it either." He says laughing.

"Ehh I've done worse." I say laughing as he looks at me weird.

"Oh, you have huh?" he says and I laugh nodding my head.

"What would that be?" he asks

"Uhm I gave a guy a blow job in my dad's car and I'm pretty sure the entire highway saw." I say calmly like its nothing as I hear him take a deep breath in as he analyzes what I just said, and that I was not joking.

"OH MY GOD? Let me guess you're not kidding?" he says surprised.

"Haha I was young and I told you I was a horrible kid…" I said laughing at his reaction.

"Let's play truth or dare" I say laughing.

"No" he says looking at me. And I pout.

"Fine!" he gives in to my puppy eyes.

"Angel truth or dare?" I say giggling

"Truth." He says and I now have to think of a truth.

"Damn it, are you a virgin?" I ask.

"No I'm not." He says

"Buffy truth or dare?" he asks me, I don't think dare would be a good idea.

"Truth." I say

"Have you had sex after the rape?" he asks me.

"Yes…" I say ashamed.

"Oh." He looked slightly hurt.

"It was a mistake; I thought that it would help take it off my mind. I didn't know what to do. I was a virgin when I was raped so, I didn't have any other memory so I wanted to make one so that is what I did." I said.

"Where you with the guy?" he asks.

"No I wasn't. I was really good friends with him… after he told me to go away and never talk to him again… it was hard on me." I say to him.

"Did you uh Uhm enjoy yourself?" he asks "Was it all the memory you thought it was going to be?" he asks.

"Not at all, it was in the back seat of a car, with a guy I didn't wanna be with but I did it so I could try having a different perspective then a rape… and it was horrible, not good at all." I say which is completely true.

"I am going to make you a promise I will give you the time of your life. When it's time…" he says as he walks and I can since the smile on his face as I feel the chills go down my body, he's going to turn me on so much and I can't even do anything about it… yet that is. I can still feel my panties began to get damp from the last makeup session and that comment he just made.

"Where you going?" I say laughing

"I'm walking you home." He says

"What if I don't wanna go home?" I say laughing

"Well then ill just have to drag you home wont I?" he says playful.

"You're lucky I don't know the area or I would run." I say in a smart ass tone.

"Id catch you." He says

"Oh really?" I challenge as I begin to run, I got about a 30 mins time record before I feel to strong arms come around me and stop me. Damn.

"I told you I would catch you." He says as he kisses my neck and I laugh.

"Well damn!" I say though I'm glad he caught me.

"Why don't you wanna go home?" he says

"I won't be able to sleep…." I say

"Hmm why?" he says

"I have a lot of nightmares…" I say then I realize we are approaching my house.

"You still need to try baby" he says as he looks into my eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask him.

"Like spend the night with you?" he asks.

"Yeah if that's okay?" I say

"Yes I'd love to stay the night with you." He says.

"We have to climb into the window" I say laughing as I point to my window and laugh again.

"I'll take the lead" he says, before we know it we are in my room. I look at dusty sound fully sleeping on my bed; I do love that cat to death.

"Imma change into some pajamas, will you turn your back as I change?" I ask and he nodding his head yes, as he turns around I grab my little pajama short and my slip over Victoria Secret big sleep shirt that says Angel. (**in bio)**

"You can turn around" I say he looks at my pajamas and smiles

"Your pajamas have my name on them" he says

"It's the brand haha from Victoria Secret…" I say laughing

"You shop there?" he asks

"Yes, yes I do." I said

I decided to get a little revenge from what he said earlier.

"Maybe some time I'll show you some, in time" I mock the ending, and I watch as his eyes widen and I smile as I flop down on the bed, trying not to get my cat which I pick up and move him to the chair in the corner, so Angel can lay with me. He came and lies down in bed with me and wrapped his arms around.

"How long have you had dusty?" he asks.

"A while now, I completely adore that thing" I say smiling

"Oh I can tell." He says.

"He can get annoying though" I say

"How so?" he asks

"He likes to annoy me, he's figured what gets on my nerves and when I won't do something he annoys me, he's too damn smart." I say.

"I always wanted a cat" he says

"Well he is now me and your cat" I say smiling into his chest.

"Tell me about Nicole." He says.

"Nicole is one of the greatest people I've met; she's stuck with me through everything, she's so nice, and she can get crazy though, she's had it hard with guys, which I kicked there asses. And she told every guy that's ever hurt me off which has been every guy… So she was always very protective over me, she likes you, yes I told her about you, I tell her about almost everything. We have the craziest conversation that best friends should not talk about because it's slightly lesbian when we do but we honestly don't care, were just close…" I say

"And what is one of those topics?" he asks smiling.

"Special pizza…" I say as if he could even guess what that could even mean.

"What in the world is special pizza?" he asks and I laugh

"Oh Nicole is going to kill me." I say

"Tell me" he says

"Okay so like a year ago we were talking about uhhm masturbating… and so we came up with a secret word for it and that is it, so every time we would do it, we would text each other special pizza!" I say laughing and his face just becomes pale, he wasn't expecting that one.

"And you do?" he asks

"Yes" I say

"How?" he asks

"Shower jets are amazing" I say laughing watching his eyes widen

"You're going to be the death of me" he says.

"Maybe sometime ill come help" he says with a smirk

"Hmm maybe I'd like that" I said flirting he is my boyfriend now so I can do this.

"I hope soon" I say shyly and his eyes widen again

"When the time is right" he says and that is what I love about him he knows that there isn't too soon or to late moment we are together and we care, that's all that matter it will happen on our own time, but I'm hoping sooner rather than later.

"You're getting tired beautiful go to sleep" he says

"Goodnight" I say

"Goodnight baby" he says I love it when he calls me that.

I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

REVIEWS :D Hope you like!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys I know this is all sudden but imma jump it up. :D

BPOV

Angel and I have been dating for about a month now. It's been the best month of my entire life… well as for now; I have a feeling it's just going to get better. He's great. I've never met a guy who is so full of life. He's tough but he's gentle if that even makes since. I'm falling hard and fast for this guy. I always thought the first guy I feel in love with was the only guy that I was ever going to love, I was beyond wrong. I don't know if its love but its close.

Angel had been sneaking into my room every night since we first met, I don't think id be able to sleep without his arms around me. I don't have nightmares anymore, I sleep through the night. I've never slept so well in my entire life. I enjoy having fun dreams filled with Angel. Some get pretty heated. I wake up wishing it was real like, every time we get close to letting it get a little more heated he pulls away, I don't like having to go into the shower to take care of myself alone, I want him to touch me. Not only that I want to touch him, I wanna help him when he is pleasuring himself, I want to do it. Ugh! This is just so frustrating. I wanna talk to Nicole about it but I'm scared if Angel found out he'd be upset that I didn't go to him first about my needs… and trust me a girl has needs… I decide to call Nicole anyways.

"Hey" she says

"I need help" I say with a whine.

"Yeah, when do you not need help?" she says with sarcasm in her voice.

"Bitch." I say joking with a laugh.

"What's up?" she says

"Okay so I'm so sexually frustrated, like god damnit I have a hot boyfriend that loves to make out with me but won't allow it go any further! Special pizza has gone too far! I want more damnit how do I make it happen without seeming like a horny psycho?" I say with a laugh

"Horny psycho? I seriously think you could have worded that better which I will do for you right now, like normal humans you need things… those things. Buffy tell him..." she says and I know she's right.

"I know, I just I think he's trying to take it easy because of the rape, but that was a year ago, I'm over it. I don't let my past effect me at all anymore." I say.

"Yeah but he cares so he's wants you to make the first move so he knows your comfortable, getting raped isn't something that is a light situation, now get it on go get some Victoria secret loves and make the damn move." She says and she's completely right.

"I wanna go shopping with you though!" I say she was always my Victoria secret buddy.

"Or you could just use the one you have… that one is sexy and you know it." She's says and I know she's up to something never in this world would she tell me to not go shopping.

"What are you planning?" I ask with bravery

"Whaaa? What are you even talking about?" she says with denial in her voice so I drop it not like she's going to tell me.

"So it's going to snow like sometime next week." I say to her.

"Snowing!? In California?" she says

"Yes it snows in California! Just because it has an ocean doesn't mean anything plus I'm like two hours away from the ocean, so sad." I say

"How far are you from Hollywood?" she asks

"Like four hours." I say

"Hmm, well I have to go, I have Uhh stuff to do" she says

"Okay bye loser. Love you" I say

"Get it one babe!" she says laughing

"Oh and love you too and how about you suck…" she says laughing again. What has gotten into her!

"Nicole!" I say laughing and then I hang up.

It's about nine and I know angel sneaks in around 10. So I decide to go get ready, I am going to attempt to make the first move. This excites me greatly, I go and get into the shower, and I don't wanna smell badly. I step into the hot water and begin washing myself with the strawberry and vanilla body wash I got, it's amazing and leaves my skin feels smooth, I decide to shave my legs and lower area… no one likes that hair, so we all shave it, then we get razor burn! I kinda found a way around that. I wash my hair and I enjoy the feeling of the water going down my back. I step out and grab the towel and walk to my room. Now for the bra and panties, I'm so glad my parents aren't going to be home tonight they both got a late shift. I pull out the cheetah print matching ones, they are drop dead sexy and I just pull Angels shirt over me. **(Bra and panties in bio) **

I can hear Angel climbing in, but I turn my back to him acting like I don't hear.

"Hey baby" I hear his say as he wraps his arms around me. I turn around and smile, I love this. He starts to kiss me and I feel his lips press against mine. I bite his lips and I decide to press it a bet closer, I get on top of him and harden the kiss. I can feel him getting turn on my position I have chosen I feel his hands run down my entire body. God just the feel against him is making me crazy.

APOV

What has gotten into her? I don't know if I should let this happen, is she okay with this? I pull away and I hear her whimper so I began kissing her again, she is okay with this. Her hands are moving up and down my shoulders and abs. I hear her moan as I bite her lips. i feel my pants tighten as my body awakes on what is going on. I groan as I feel her rub against me, I feel myself harden in my pants. Shit.

"Buffy, maybe we should stop?" I ask

"Angel I've been going crazy, I don't want to stop. Can we please just try something? I'm not saying let's have sex not yet but there are other things… please?" she pleads

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes!" she says and that's when I take control. I slip us over and kiss her neck and she is wearing my shirt with barely anything underneath it. I let my hands roam where they had yet roamed. I hear her moan as I brush my hands against her breast. I feel her trying to take my shirt off. I pull it off and I watch her eyes explore my chest, her little hands run across my chest. I began to unbutton my shirt that she is wearing, once I completely unbutton it, she slides out of. She is wearing the sexiest bra and panties set I have ever seen, I don't know if it's them or her, but damn she is a sight. I kiss and lick her neck knowing I left a hickey, I slid my hand down to her breast, perfect size, I hear her moan as I make contact. I motion to her to make sure it's okay to take her bra off. She's nods and smiles. I unhook the bra and her breast fall out.

"So beautiful" I say I lower myself down as I take her left breast into my mouth and began to suck on her nipple. She moans loudly at the contact. I know she wants more. As I switch nipples I kiss down her torso and I feel her moan and I look up and I can tell she's okay with this, but I ask anyways.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask and she nods.

I began to slide her panties down and I can see how wet she is for me already. I'm glad I can turn her on so much, I slide my finger through the wetness and run her clit and she moans loudly, I rub her clit in circular motions until I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to taste her. I lick her and began sucking her clit.

"Oh shit. Fucccckkk…. Angel!" I hear her moan halfway scream. I feel myself get even harder, I stroke myself. I put a finger inside her and she moans louder, I know she is close I can feel her walls closing in on my finger so I put another one in and pump her faster and I suck her clit harder.

"Oh shit, I'm going to come!" she says as I feel her walls clasps around my fingers, she's so tight. I rock out her orgasm and she continues to moan my name I suck her until she's dry. I bring myself back up to her lips and I know she can taste herself on my lips that's when she pushes my down to the bed and began to crawl down me. She unbuttons my pants and slides them off and tries to take my boxers off when I stop her.

"You don't have too…" I say.

"I want too, and I'm going too" she says more like demands.

She's slides my boxers off and she surprises me as she instantly put me into her mouth and I groan out loudly, this is unbelievable.

"Damn Uhh that feels amazing" I groan, she continues sucking and licking up and down, her little hands barely wrap around me. But he pumps what she can't fit in her mouth; I'm not going to last much longer. I feel myself getting closer to my finish.

"Buffy you should move" I say but she doesn't, she continues and I feel myself cum inside her mouth and she swallows completely. I couldn't believe she did that, where the hell did she learn that.

"That was amazing! Where the hell did you learn to do that!?" I ask

"That good? I thought I was doing horrible" she says

"Far from it actually" I say as I kiss her. I know she's tired now and so am I, I pull the covers up to us and we fall asleep.

BPOV

I wake up the next morning not only naked but in the best mood I have been in, in a very long time. I cuddle to Angels naked chest I know he's awake so he squeezes me to him, I'm so glad it's a Saturday and that my parents won't be home till around 4 best feeling in the world.

"SURPRISE!" I see Nicole bust in the room. Shit. Once she realizes she runs out instantly. Oh my lord….


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you guys enjoyed that one!

BPOV

I cannot believe this just happen, why is she here! Why did she tell me! Damn that is what she was up too! I throw some panties on and Angel's shirt and run after her. She's in the guest bedroom sitting on the bed laughing; I cannot believe she is laughing!

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I ask frustrated that she just seen my boyfriend naked.

"It was a Christmas surprise… or did you forget this was Christmas break that starts on Monday?" she says in a smart ass voice. I actually forgot!

"Yeah I forgot. I got caught up" I said as I go sit next to her in bed.

"Yeah got caught up in having sex with your boyfriend, when I said make the first move I didn't mean jump him and have sex with him!" she says still laughing

"First off I cannot believe you walked into that, girl learn to knock! And second we didn't have sex; just plenty of very good stuff that allows you not to have sex, but makes you feels just as good." I say laughing with her.

"You're going to give me all the details later, now go attend to your naked boyfriend and a shower you smell like cum." She says and I am shocked she said that.

I walk into the bedroom to see a fully dressed Angel about to leave.

"Noo, I don't want you to leave" I say as I cling to him, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"I don't wanna leave either" he says. "But you guys have a lot of catching up with." He says and I just got a brilliant idea.

"Angel, truth or dare?" I say randomly

"Buffy what are you even talking about?" he says confused.

"Pick." I demand.

"Fine… Dare." He says and I'm so glad he says dare. I run over to my door and lock it and then I grab Angels hand and lead him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he says laughing

"Well after last night we both need a shower; we might as well share water." I say "Its saves money." I whisper into his ear and then I feel his hands move under the shirt I am wearing and he pushes me against the wall and I can feel every inch of him. He kisses me hard then lets me go to start the water.

I start the water and then start undressing and I step in and then Angel does too. I let the hot water run down my body and I feel Angel push himself against me and he wraps his arms around me. I turn myself around to face him and I look into his eyes and he begins to kiss me. I love these kisses, they are so full of passion and I can feel everything he feels for me, I've never shared that with any other than him. He pushes me up against the wall of the shower and pins my arms about my head and ravishes my breast and it feels so amazing I moan as he sucks on my left nipple, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and I can feel himself getting hard against me. I moan as he continues to kiss down my body and then back up again.

"We shouldn't" he says as he continues kissing my neck and sucking leaving multiple hickeys.

"No we shouldn't" I say but no one stops, we both know even if we tried we weren't going to be able to stop. He sits me down on the shower seat and then kneels in front of me and gives me a sexy smirk and begins to lick and suck on my clit and oh my god it was the best thing I had ever help I moan loudly as he continues, then he sticks a finger inside of me.

"Ahh Angel" I moan loudly.

"Shh babe I don't think Nicole needs to hear us" he says. I try and be quiet but it's unbelievably hard, I bite my lip I know I'm close and my hips begin to move in response of it. I feel myself coming and it's amazing.

"Oh god Angel" I moan. I bite my lip even harder trying not to scream out his name. I feel blood run down my lip and that's when angel stops and brings himself back up to my face to kiss me, I taste myself of his lips. I want to taste something of my own.

I drop to my knees and grab him, he barely fits in my hand, then I put him in my mouth and begin moving my head and hand back a forth, I sucked hard and I could hear him groaning, he's trying not to be loud. I start moving faster and bringing him into my throat deeper and deeper. I know he is close now.

"God that feels amazing, Buffy you need to move." He says though he know very well I'm not moving I continue sucking as hard as I can and moving my head back and forth until it pushes him to his limit and I feel and taste him finish, I swallow hard, then start back up and give him a light kiss on the lips.

NICOLEPOV

I don't really know what is taking her so long, it's just a shower. She normally doesn't ever take this long I walk to her bedroom door but its locked. Hmm that's weird, then I hear a loud bang against the bathroom wall, the shower is still one.

"Oh Angel" I hear Buffy moan.

Oh my god, I cannot believe they are in the shower together! And I can hear them moaning! I am never going to let her off the hook for this one. I'm not listening to this so I walk down the stairs and find me something to eat. They are gunna be awhile.

Can't wait till she gets out for I can give her hell.

BPOV

Me and angel finally make it out of the shower and we walk to my room and began to get dressed. Defiantly a great morning after, I start putting on my clothes; I know its cold out. Its gunna start to snow soon. So I put black skinny jeans on and my tanish pink cat sweater that I wear for dusty cause he's adorable. I see that Angel is already dressed too.

"I have a question" Angel says

"Okay ask" I say with a smile.

"Had you ever been eaten out before I did it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but honestly I felt nothing, It was horrible and uncomfortable, and obviously what you did wasn't uncomfortable at all" I say as I wrap my arms around him. He kisses my forehead and I know he's going to have to leave soon. I look up at him and kiss him goodbye

"Ill be back around 12 okay?" he says

"Okay" I say, I know I need to go and spend time with Nicole.

"You don't have to climb out the window… you can go out the front door…" I say laughing and I begin to walk out of my room into the hall way. Once we get to the front door, I kiss him sweet and slow and then I snuggle my head into his chest wishing he didn't have to go. I let go and he leaves and then I go walk upstairs to the guest bedroom to Nicole.

"That was a very long shower… an hour long shower." She says looking at me strangely.

"I like showers?" I say.

"I bet you just love Angel in them with you too!" she says laughing as hard as she can, she heard us. I tackle her onto the bed and we are both laugh and then I roll over and she wraps her arms around me, I missed my best friend very much.

"Now tell me everything." She says

I told her everything that was to be told. How amazing it was and how much I care about him.

"Nicole I think I'm falling in love with him" I say smiling.

"I think you are too." She says smiling back at me.

"Did you see him naked?" I ask.

"No I only had seen his chest. But I did see both of your boobs, which that's okay because it's not the first time." She says with a laugh.

"So what do you wanna do!?" I ask her.

"Uhm shopping duh!" she says

"When? The big winter storm is going to come in tonight so it would be best if we went today." I say to her.

"Today then, let's leave now!" she says with excitement.

"Well Angel said he was going to come back over at 12…" I say with a whine knowing I was going to have to tell him he couldn't come cause I was going shopping with Nicole and I already know him coming with us isn't an option at all.

"Tell him were going shopping instead come on!" she says.

"But ill miss him" I say

"Buffy, you get to have him all the time, it's my time with you now!" she says

"Fine let me call him." I say as I dial his number.

"Hello beautiful" he says.

"I have bad new… Nicole is forcing me to go shopping with her" I say and Nicole throws her brush at me.

"Ow Nicole! Eww! I don't want that touching me!" I say to her while on the phone with him. And then she attacks me and tackles me to the ground. I drop the phone and everything and I knew he heard us drop to the ground.

"Ouch, I'll get you back for that" I say and she knows I will.

"Sorry babe!" I say to him as I grab the phone again.

"What just happen? Are you okay?" he says with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Nicole attacked me and tackled me to the ground" I say laughing.

"Please tell her not to break you." He says and I point at her because I know she can hear him.

"I'm going to miss you" I say.

"I'll come later, just tell me when you guys are coming back and ill meet you at your house, please don't get caught in that storm its suppose to be bad." He says

"I won't and even if I do I'm a Colorado girl, I can handle it." I say

"Okay babe but id feels better if you didn't get caught up in it." He says

"Okay ill try my best not to." I say to him.

I hang up and then we start to walk to my car and then I get into the driver's seat and we begin to head to the mall. It doesn't take us to long to get there and we run inside cause it's already getting cold. I do love the cold though, but Nicole is a wimp. She's a Texan, not used to the cold.

"Victoria secret!" Nicole says with excitement. I'd love to get some new things. I need more sexy stuff!

…

By the time we are done shopping we have a lot of bags worth of stuff and we spent about 6 hours in the mall, my feet are killing me. My phone goes off, it's Angel.

_Have you guys left the mall? The storm is about to hit… -A_

_We are just now leaving sorry babe… I wish it didn't take us so long! –B_

_Please hurry back, I'll be waiting in your room. –A_

_I think the storm is going to him before we get back. I'll be fine, I promise! –B_

_What did you buy? –A_

_Lots how bout I model them to you when I get home ;) –B_

_How about when Nicole leaves, we were pretty loud this morning baby –A_

_Yeah I know, she gave me hell, she heard us. –B_

_Oh god. At least I got to spend the best morning I've had with you –A_

_Haha I miss you! –B _

_You have no regret right? –A_

_None at all –B_

_Thank god neither do I –A_

_That's good to hear –B_

_Imma let you drive babe be safe –A_

I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I need him. I don't know if I'd be so happy here if I didn't meet him, yeah I have willow and Xander here but it's not the same, I love them, they are very good friends, Angel doesn't like Xander cause he thinks he has something for me, I don't think he does. Were just friends and I thinking Xander knows that and he clearly knows Angel and me are together.

"Were gunna get caught in this storm" I say to Nicole.

"This is scary!" she says.

"You're going to be fine!" I say a little too late cause that's when it starts to snow.

"Look it's snowing! And you're fucking driving! We are going to die!" she says

"Shut up" I say laughing.

"Will you please text Angel and tell him we got caught in the storm" I say as I hand her the phone.

"There sent, can I read all your guys messages?" she asks.

"No" I say as I snatch my phone from her.

"I want a boyfriend" she whines.

"Go get you one girl." I say smiling at her

"It's not fare that my best friend is getting some, I want some!" she says.

"Nicole makes an effort. Though I understand Texas guys suck. There all assholes." I say.

"Can you introduce me to someone you know?" she asks me, and I have a perfect idea!

"Yes! Xander!" I say to her I feel okay with doing that now that Willow is with that Oz guy!

"Is he cute?" she's asks.

"I have a boyfriend I'm not answering that." I say.

"Fine, we almost home?" she asks.

"Yeah around the corner." I say

Once we park we run inside, I'm eager to see Angel. I run up the stairs to my room, I know Nicole is right behind me but I don't care. Once I see Angel I instantly kiss him as hard as I can, he wraps his arms around and I feel home, I don't ever wanna leave his arms I just wanna stay here forever, he bites my bottom lip and I wrap my arms around his neck and began to play with his hair, I love doing this, he lick my lips asking for a entrance and I gladly give it to him, id never give this up for anything, we continue to kiss as if no one is there but then we hear Nicole in the background.

"Uh hum!" she does the clearing her throat trick I turn around and Nicole is standing there leaning against the door, watching us. We didn't care if someone else was in the room all we knew is that we missed each other, I still miss him. Even though I am in his arms, and I never want to leave. I know Nicole is going to be like ohh you love birds, I know she enjoys seeing me this happy and I'm going to try damn hard to make her happy! I hope to go Xander likes her, but I just don't know when I am going to introduce them… oh the Bronze! The little club down the corner maybe we all can go there for a night out sometime and they all could meet; she could get to know willow too. I think she would like that.

I spaced I didn't even realize Angel and I were still in the same position, I didn't wanna leave this position though I didn't wanna leave his arms what so ever, I knew this was bad, I'm so over done, I've feeling for him, I only hope that he has felling for me too. I think he has just the way he looks at me; it's not just a simple look, it the deep stare then he smiles at me and he has this sparkle him his eyes that let me know he cares.

"Hi" he says to me with a smile.

"Hello Nicole. I don't believe we met earlier." He says.

"I am sorry about that, I'll knock next time." She says all gentle I didn't expect her to be so nice. Woah this is new.

"its so nice to meet the girl Buffy is always talking about." He says and Nicole gives me a sweet look.

"And It's so nice to meet the guy Buffy is always talking about" she says.

"So what are we going to do tonight? We are all stormed in…" Nicole says.

"We will figure something out…" I say to her.

"When will your parents be home?" she asks me.

"They wont be, they said they are going out and all and spending the night somewhere." I say, it kinda upsets me that my parents are never around anymore, I don't know if it was the rape that changed everything I don't know anything on what changed all I know is that they ignore me often, my dad doesn't, I'm completely a daddies little girl but he works so much on the road and I don't see him often, I really miss him. It makes me sad that he's not seeing me so happy with Angel. I know he would love to see me happy with a guy and I haven't even had a chance to tell them me and him are dating.

"I'm sorry Buffy." Nicole says she noticed it right away.

"I know me and my mom never got along well, I just wish she wouldn't ignore me all the time. Its like they blame the rape on me." I say

"First off Buffy, that is not your fault, you hear me! And they are beyond wrong for ignoring you for this. You are there daughter and they should have been there for you. You have me and I will always be there for you baby" Angel says as he hugs me to him and I see Nicole's face she's in awe.

"I like you Angel, your good for her." she says in approval that I know she is just now giving.

I see Angel smile and it makes me smile. This is amazing.

Reviews! Give me love!


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I couldn't believe it would be this good between Angel and Nicole. I didn't expect her to like him. I've been hurt so much and Nicole had always been the one to pick me up afterwards, it wasn't only hard on me it was hard on her; it's not easy watching a friend in pain. I seen that with Nicole with her ex, it was so hard on me because I knew the ending and she didn't and I only wanted her to be happy.

The storm was pretty bad. There was no way I was letting Angel go driving out in that.

"I should go" he says to me. Not happening.

"No, it's bad out there, you will just have to spend the night with me" I say in a serious tone.

"You and Nicole should have some girl time." He says.

"You're so sweet, but you're not leaving." I say.

"Give in Angel you're not gunna win with her" Nicole says.

"Okay ill stay but I'm sleeping in the guest room, for you and Nicole can get some girl time in." he says and I see Nicole smile even more, oh god. I don't know what I'd do without her but damn that her has her schemes like no other, and they are good.

"Imma go get in the shower if that is okay" I hear Nicole say as she walks to the hallway bathroom, not wanting to use mine because of this morning.

I see Angel look at me and then her begins to walk to me bed, once he gets to me; he grabs my face and kisses me hard. I missed his touch. I kiss him even harder and I pull him to me, I want to be closer to him. He rolls over on to my bed and pulls me on top of him; the kiss is filled with pure passion. I'm so in deep with this man. I haven't ever felt like this in my entire life.

"I hadn't been able to do that all day long" he says to me and he kisses my cheek and then I snuggle into him. I love the feel of his arms around me, its home, and I don't wanna be any place other than in his arms. I never felt so safe. I'm falling for him so fast, how is this all happening so fast! I don't understand all these feelings. They are new, I guess when I was with a guy before I had never been treated right, they all treated me like I was nothing.

"You know you are the only guy that has ever treated me right. Ever guy I've ever dated, treated me like I was nothing, like a toy after they were done with me they would leave me like I was nothing from the beginning I say to Angel he signs sadly and kisses my forehead.

"I don't know how someone could ever hurt you. You're the greatest person I have ever gotten to know and Buffy I will never hurt you." He says to me.

We just lay there in peace holding each other. I keep trying to get used to the closeness between me and him, but I've been treated so badly in my past it's hard, but I like this. I don't want this feeling to ever go away and I will work as hard as I can to make it stay this way.

"Can we promise to tell each other everything?" I ask him.

"Yes I like that. How bout we start now." He says

"Does the rape and your past still hurt?" he asks me.

"That is such a tough question because I try so hard to not let my past hurt me but I've been raped and beaten half way to death. I was in the hospital for awhile. I could barely move. I was pregnant, 15 and raped beaten and pregnant…" I say to him as I start to cry, it's been so long since I let any pain that ive felt out. I didn't get any closer. It was just as if it never happen to everyone. I never got any counseling my own mother didn't even wanna try and see if I was okay. I sob into his chest because this stuff actual hurts a lot. I never got over it, I just hid it.

"I never got over it. I just acted as if I never happen." I cry out and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Buffy let it all out!" he says "I wanna know. I don't care how bad it is, let it all out" he says to me.

"His name was Jake, id known him my entire life I dated him for years and he was my first love, he tore everything from me. He comes to my house rapes me in my own bed, doesn't care about me at all and when I hit him to get him off me, he just starts hitting me and he doesn't ever stop until I was completely unconscious, so he kept raping me until he had enough of the body he no longer had a care if it had a life anymore. Dusty stayed by my side. He didn't leave at least that's what my aunt said. He knew something was wrong her directed my parents to my unconscious body. That is why I love that cat so much. I was at the hospital for 3 months. They brought dusty up every now and then, I knew the moment I got that cat that he loved me, he ended up saving my life. I never really told anyone how bad things were with me, after I just started to act out because I had no idea what to do. No one tried helping me. No one seemed like they even cared. It was like nothing happen after 2 weeks. I never had someone ask me, are you okay? I would cry alone at night, id have nightmares every night, they only stopped when I met you. You saved me, I don't know if I'd still be alive if you weren't here." I pour out every single emotion in my body.

"Damn, I hadn't even told Nicole that stuff" I say. Angel grabs my face and kisses the tears away. I knew the question was coming, and I knew I had to answer it.

"Have you ever attempted killing yourself?" he says very tense.

"Well no but I took 12 pain killers at once trying to make myself sleep. And I almost didn't wake up" I say to him.

"Have you ever harmed yourself" he asks I was silent for awhile not wanting to answer.

"How bad was it?" he asked knowing the answer.

"I should of went to the hospital, but I begged Tyler not to tell anyone, I was like 13 I had problems then too. I was just a messed up child." I said

"Who's Tyler?" he asked.

"He was the closest thing I had there in Dallas. He was my best friend. We were very close. I would tell him everything, he had some issues too so I knew he understood a lot of things that I had went through and he never judged me. No matters how bad he didn't judge, he'd get pissed but he would some what understand. He got on heavy drugs and we drifted apart." I say to him.

"I'm glad you let this all out, it's not good to just let things like that take over you. You need to air out and let it all out if not your gunna explode. I'm so sorry that you have been through so much but for now on I will be here and I am going to work as hard as I can to make you the happiest girl. Your mine." He says to me and I knew right then nothing was going to change, I was already happy all I needed was him and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Your mine" he repeats and he kisses me lightly on the lips and it was the most passionate kiss we've had yet.

"I'm back" Nicole says as she walks in.

"That's my Q goodnight girls." He says as he kisses me goodnight and walks out into the guest bedroom.

"What was that about?" she says.

"I was just telling him some of the personal stuff I've been through." I said and she nods not pushing it any further.

"So what are we going to do!" I say laughing because I knew she would want to do something.

"Let's just talk." She says and I'm surprised.

"I want a boyfriend." She says with pout and I laugh.

"I'm glad I have one." I say to her.

"So how good does it feel to do all those sexual things with someone you know cares?" she asks.

"Amazing, I didn't know it could be like this." I said to her.

"We need to get drunk" she says and I shake my head.

"Please!" she whines.

"Fine." I say and we sneak down stairs to the alcohol. I grab the blue booze. My favorite, she grabs the vodka not knowing how strong that stuff is as she takes a big gulp and ends up spitting it out all over the floor. She busts out laughing when I'm trying to be quiet so Angel doesn't come down stairs.

"Shut up! Clean that shit up!" I say to her as I grab the mixer and then some Bella di vodka, and the black velvet liquor. And we begin to go back to my room.

She takes a big drink of the black velvet and her face squirms but she swallows it.

"How do you drink that so fast!?" she asks me and the answer was simply I think it's good.

"Toughen up! Drink it likes its nothing remember this was your idea!" I say to her and she shrugs and chugs it and I laugh and I grab the blue booze and almost have the bottle down in a couple mins.

Within an hour me and Nicole are both wasted. We were dancing around the room and tripping and falling, I don't know but I think my knee is bleeding, just blood. I start laughing and I don't know why I am laughing and Nicole is laying upside down on my bed laughing at me laughing then she gets up and starts to spin me and then she lets go of me and I go flying into the wall and she gets it easy and falls into the bed. I cry owe as I'm still laughing. I sit up and I'm pretty sure my head is bleeding a little but I don't feel it at all. I just continue laughing.

"Nicole my legs are noodles, I can't walk" I say to her and she pointing at her fingers.

"I HAVE 7 FINGERS!" she yells.

"Shh haha we don't wanna wake Angel" I slur my words.

"I think it's a little late" she says pointing to the door as Angel walks in. She continues laughing hysterically on the ground. So do I.

APOV

I hear a big bang coming from Buffy's room, what time is it? 4 a.m wow. I get up and put my pants back on I don't even bother with my shirt, I walk over to Buffy's room and hear them laughing and they sound strange, are they okay? I walk in and I see the 10 empty bottles of alcohol, oh shit they are beyond drunk. Nicole is on the side of the bed laughing and playing with her fingers and Buffy is on the other side against the wall, her head is bleeding and so is her knee. What the fuck happen. I decide to take care of Nicole first. I know they are going to get sick, and not only have a horrible hang over in the morning. I decide to go try to find some Tylenol it will make it where they won't have a hangover in the morning. I find it and get two glasses of water and then Nicole is already in the bathroom throwing up, I know she's sobering up now, but Buffy is still sitting on the floor laughing and staring at me. I go to Nicole and tell her to take 3 Tylenol.

"I'm sorry Angel we didn't mean to get this drunk" she says slightly tired as she goes into the bed and falls asleep taking the entire bed after taking the Tylenol. I go to Buffy and I pick her up and take her to the guest bedroom and she starts touching my chest and moaning, god this is going to be a long night. I try to get her to take the Tylenol but she clams she doesn't need it. So I give up for awhile. Then she gets on top of me, starts to kiss me. I would never turn her down any other day but not while she is wasted id just feel like I was taking advantage of her if I did, she tries taking her clothes off but I put it back off, then she pauses and takes off running to the bathroom. Now she's going to sober up. I hear her throwing up in the bathroom and I walk to the bathroom and I hold her hair back as she gets sick. Once she stops I give her the water and Tylenol. I sit her on the counter and I clean the blood off her head, it's just a tiny cut and she leans into me.

"I'm sorry" she says to me almost in a whisper.

"It's okay babe you were only having fun with your best friend." I say to her, I wasn't mad at all.

"Let's go to bed" I tell her.

We crawl into the bed and she instantly falls asleep on my chest and I feel at peace with her in my arms.

…

BPOV

We wake up and for once I completely remember last night. Shit, I get up and walk into my room and Nicole is sitting up in my bed and she laughs a little bit.

"At least we had fun" she said and she was completely right.

"Let's clean this up." I say to her. and we begin cleaning everything once I was done I got into the shower and I felt the hot water against my back and it felt amazing, I washed all the alcohol and vomit off me. Ehh so gross, getting drunk might be fun but it's not good the day after, though I don't feel hung over at all guess Angels Tylenol thing works! I hear someone come into the bathroom; I look out the shower curtain to see Angel.

"Good morning sunshine, can I join you?" he asks

"Yes please do" I say to him.

He undresses and gets in the shower with me, he wraps his arms around my naked wet body and I settle into his arms I love this feeling.

"At least you don't smell anymore" he says to me laughing.

"Oh god. We were beyond wasted, I didn't mean to drink that much!" I say laughing.

"Its okay it was kinda entertaining." He says laughing. We continue to shower and then we get out and get dressed, we both dress in something warm we know it's a full snowy winter land out there. We walk out and Nicole is also dressed warm.

"Can we pleeaaseee go play in the snow?" she asks with a pretty please look in her eyes.

"Yes!" I say all excited everyone knows I love the snow.

We get all are warm stuff on and we go outside and we start to dance around in the snow and Nicole throws some snow into the air. And we continue twirling in the snow. I notice angel is just watching us smiling. I grab a little snow and I throw it at him and get gives me an evil look and I try to run but he catches me before I could actually go away where, he grabs me buy the waste and twirls me around and we end up falling into the snow and I lightly kiss his lips before getting up and start jumping up and down with Nicole.

"I wanna sing! Sing with me!" she says and I love that.

_Don't you think that it's boring how people talk__  
__Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored__  
__Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it__  
__Never not chasing a million things I want__  
__And I am only as young as the minute is full of it__  
__Getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought__  
__But I know they'll never own me_

She sings. I know my line next! I love this song.

_Baby be the class clown__  
__I'll be the beauty queen in tears__  
__It's a new art form showing people how little we care (Yeah)__  
__We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear__  
__Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah _

I sing the corus while dancing around a little bit.

_Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane  
I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space  
But my head's filling up with the wicked games, up in flames  
How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known  
And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them  
Everything's cool when we're all in line, for the throne  
But I know it's not forever (Yeah)_

_Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care_

Nicole sings that part leaving me with the rest of the song.

_Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (Yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (Yeah)_

_And talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (Yeah)_

I sing the rest of the song and me and Nicole laugh and we both feel the joy, we both love to sing.

"Wow you guys sing good! Buffy you never told me you could sing!" Angel says I'm in a very playful mood so I grab and big things of snow and throw it at him again and then take off running but I hit the ice and slide the rest the way and Angel catches me around my waste and pulls me to him and then kisses me.

"Who is this?" I hear someone ask. I turn around and slightly shocked.

"Dad this is Angel, my boyfriend." I say to him and he is smiling.

"Hi sir, it's nice to finally meet you." Angel says as he shakes my dad's hand.

"Let's all go inside and get to know each other better." My dad says, I know he will like Angel.

But I know he's still going to play tough act with him because I am his little girl. Oh lord.

REVIEWS please tell me what you think! Please! :D


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

I did wanna meet her dad, but now seeing him and talking to him, wow. He's a big man, not fat at all but big and he looks like he could hurt someone. I didn't wanna be that someone. He wanted us to come inside to talk.

"Buffy and Nicole how about you guys stay outside and he and I talk." Her dad says and she looks at me, she scared for me. I just needed to suck it up.

We walk inside and he sits down on the couch. I sit in the car across from him.

"So son, how long have you been dating my daughter?" he asks me.

"Almost three month's sir." I say to him slightly ashamed that he didn't know until now, his face kinda falls I think he's hurt by it too.

"She used to be so open; she'd always tell us when she was dating someone. She's changed so much." He says I'm not sure if he was saying it to me or himself.

"She cares about you I can see it and I can also see you care about her, I always follow my gut and my gut isn't telling me you're a bad guy Angel, now has she told you about her Uhm past?" he says and I knew where this could be going.

"Yes she has" I say to him.

"What was your reaction?" he asks me.

"I wanted to kill that mother fucking peace of shit." I say completely honest.

"Just for that I know you care and will always protect her, I like you son." He says to me. We look out to the window were Nicole and her are sliding on the ice almost falling, Buffy takes off running sliding into the ice and her back arches as if she's going to fall then she makes it through I can see her laughing.

"She's always been something else." He says.

"How old are you?" he asks me.

"Eighteen." I say to him

"Not too bad. Still old but age was never a big deal with me. it was just the guys, mostly just Jake, she was crazy for him but I always knew he was a bad guy that would hurt her. I hated seeing her like that, and now as I walked up to you guys I no longer seen that sorrow in her eyes." He says as he looks at me.

"I was devastated after I found out. She didn't wanna talk to us for awhile. Shed avoid everything until it was too late. One thing that got to me was she's a black belt and I trained her how to fight and then put her in karate and she had an amazing instructor who cares so much about her. They clicked and she still won't tell him about what happen, I think it would help just a little if she did, but she doesn't wanna be asked why you didn't do this. Or this, that always killed her inside. She always wondered inside herself why couldn't she stop him, the simple fact is she wasn't the strong one." He says I didn't ever know she had been a trained fighter. She seems so small.

"What was her instructors name?" I ask him.

"Jason" he says.

"I'll talk to her about it; I know she listens to me better than anyone else." I say to him as I look at her. I would really like her to get into that again. I could help her.

"I'm also been trained to fight, not as in a martial art class. Just plan in simple I had to protect my family. Myself." I said even though inside I know I failed. I didn't help much.

"What happen?" he asked me I stumble on what to say I don't tell people this.

"Son, it's okay, this will stay between me and you" he says to me.

"My father was very abusive to my little sister and mom, he would never hit me or my brother Conner, but he would horrible hit them, I don't know why he was like that and then one day I came in from school and he was raping them, and I lost it. I nearly killed him, but the cops came before I could but they couldn't save my sister and mother, they were murdered by my father." I say to him out of complete trust.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He says to me.

"I will never hurt her, she's so amazing, I've never met anyone like her, she so beautiful and her personality seems to blow me away every day, there's always something new I'm learning about her and none of it is predictable and I just love everything about that girl." I say to him as I stare at Buffy having fun with Nicole in the snow.

"You're in love with her." he says and I look at him. Yeah I'm deeply in love with her.

"Yeah I think I do" I say to him.

"Tell her, knowing my daughter and the way she looks at you that she loves you too." He says.

"I'm not going to be home for long just a couple hours then I have to go out on the road again, I'm glad she has you, she needs someone to look after her." he says to me.

"Well lets go get those girls." He says "After all I have to leave soon" he says slightly sad.

We go and get Buffy and Nicole to come inside, Buffy comes to me and she snuggles into my chest, she's freezing cold, she shows me her hands and I grab them and they feel like ice, I bring them to my mouth and blow hot air on the and then try to build heat friction by rubbing my hands together onto hers. She puts her hands inside my coat and hugs to me, I love this. I love her. I need to tell her, I just don't know how. Or when. Maybe I should ask Nicole how I should tell her; I notice that she and her dad are getting some family time. Probably talking about me I notice it's my chance to ask Nicole.

"Nicole I love Buffy I need to know a good way to tell her." I say to her, she didn't seem surprised at all.

"I was wondering when you were gunna ask me" she says. Am I really that predictable?

"Well you know me and her birthday is in like 3 days, get her a beautiful ring, and have it say I love you and then have sex with her, best birthday present ever!" I say and I choke on the coffee I was drinking I didn't expect her to say that. Wait they have the same birthday?!

"You guys have the same birthday!?" I ask her.

"Is that all you heard?" she asked me in a smart ass tone voice.

"No trust me I heard the entire thing and first off how do you even know she will wanna have sex with me?" I say to her, she just gives me this look.

"Angel I'm her best friend I know everything and all to tell, trust me she wants too. It would be three months and she's ready." She says to me.

"I can't believe you told me to have sex with her" I say looking at her with my eyes wide.

"It would be the best birthday present ever!" she says, she acts like she's would actually know. I know she's a virgin, Buffy told me, but I probably shouldn't mention that one.

"It would seem like I was taking advantage of her though." I say.

"Don't exactly plan it, make it all sweet, roses on the bed, strawberries, and whip cream, chocolate. Don't plan it but make whatever bedroom time you have romantic but don't be surprised if I'm right and she wants too." She says to me.

"Better get used to me, imma be your sister in law, and I'm always right even more so when it comes to her and what she feels and what she wants." She says as she walks out.

Damn it now I'm going to be thinking about that, her birthday is in 3 days. I don't have long to get a ring. Better start now, just in case it takes a while. I want a master plan though.

….

Her dad left and it was around 2 o'clock and I wanted to go out and look for rings, I told her I wanted to go home and make sure my aunt and brother weren't too worried about me. It didn't take me long to get to the mall to the Kay jewelries and I seen it right away and I knew she would completely love it and I knew I had to get it for her. It was beautiful like her. I told the jeweler what I wanted and how I wanted it and he knew it was special and he said that it would be done tomorrow.

It took me a little while, it's now 7:30 by the time I get back from my house to do a quick change and then back to Buffy's it would be 8. I do it as quickly as I can.

…..

Finally I get to Buffy's and the front door is locked so I climb the window and its already open but I hear then singing and dancing around, I wanna hear and watch this for awhile I prop myself up.

"Okay Buffy your turn sing say something by it's a great big world I know you love that song." I hear Nicole say and she nods her head and begins singing.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'll be the one, if you want me to__  
__Anywhere, I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small__  
__It was over my head__  
__I know nothing at all___

_And I will stumble and fall__  
__I'm still learning to love__  
__Just starting to crawl_

She holds herself for the finish she sings it greatly and I hear the pure emotion in her voice.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you__  
__Anywhere, I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you___

_And I will swallow my pride__  
__You're the one that I love__  
__And I'm saying goodbye___

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you__  
__And anywhere, I would have followed you__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you___

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__Say something_

I've never heard something so wonderful she sits down and take a deep breath as if she let something go singing that song. I never saw anything like that. Then I'm spotted, Nicole points at me with a slight jump.

"That's slightly creepy" she says as Buffy looks over and smiles slightly panic I crawl inside and set my feet down. I wanted her to keep going, I wanted to hear more.

"Will you please sing again?" I ask her and she starts blushing realizes I heard her sing.

"Yeah, sing more" Nicole says.

"What should I sing?" she asks Nicole.

"Uhm losing grip by Avril Lavigne" Nicole says and Buffy shrugs okay.

_Are you aware of what__  
__You make me feel, baby__  
__Right now I feel invisible to you__  
__Like I'm not real__  
__Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you__  
__Why'd you turn away__  
__Here's what I have to say___

_I was left to cry there__  
__Waiting outside there__  
__Grinning with the lost stare__  
__That's when I decided___

_Why should I care__  
__'Cause you weren't there__  
__When I was scared__  
__I was so alone___

_You, you need to listen__  
__I'm startin' to trip__  
__I'm losing my grip__  
__And I'm in this thing alone__  
__(oh oh yeah)___

_Am I just some chick__  
__You placed beside you__  
__To take somebody's place?__  
__When you turn around___

_Can you recognize my face?__  
__You used to love me__  
__You used to hug me__  
__But that wasn't the case__  
__Everything wasn't ok___

_I was left to cry there__  
__Waiting outside there__  
__Grinning with a lost stare__  
__That's when I decided___

_Why should I care__  
__'Cause you weren't there when I was scared__  
__I was so alone__  
__You, you need to listen__  
__I'm starting to trip__  
__I'm losing my grip__  
__And I'm in this thing alone___

_Crying out loud__  
__I'm crying out loud__  
__Crying out loud__  
__I'm crying out loud__  
__Open your eyes__  
__Open up wide___

_Why should I care__  
__Cause you weren't there when I was scared__  
__I was so alone__  
__Why should I care___

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared__  
__I was so alone__  
__Why should I care__  
__If you don't care then I don't care___

_We're not going anywhere__  
__Why should I care__  
__'Cause you weren't there when I was scared__  
__I was so alone___

_Why should I care__  
__If you don't care then I don't care__  
__We're not going anywhere_

"Your amazing, okay please one more?" I say again, I'm addicted to the sound of her voice now.

"Fine ill do this one alone then the next, Nicole you and me! Then that's it haha!" she says laughing

"But I get to choose, she will be loved my maroon 5" she says and Nicole smiles big.

"Perfect" Nicole says.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen she__  
__Had some trouble with herself__  
__He was always there to help her, she__  
__Always belonged to someone else___

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up__  
__At your door__  
__I've had you so many times but somehow I want more___

_I don't mind spendin' everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pourin' rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved, and she will be loved___

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I__  
__Want to make you feel beautiful__  
__I know I tend to get so insecure__  
__It doesn't matter anymore___

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies__  
__It's compromise that moves us along yeah__  
__My heart is full, and my door's always open__  
__You can come anytime you want yeah___

_I don't mind spendin' everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pourin' rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved, and she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved, and she will be loved___

_I know where you hide alone in your car__  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are__  
__I know that goodbye means nothing at all__  
__Comes back and makes me catch her every time she__  
__Falls___

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door, I__  
__Want to make you feel beautiful___

_I don't mind spendin' everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pourin' rain oh__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved, and she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved, and she will be loved___

_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye__  
__I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain__  
__Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

I knew she loved that song, I wanna be that guy singing it to her, now she gets excited and she pulls Nicole up with her, they trying to figure out what song to sing.

"BLURRED LINES!" Nicole yells laughing. I don't think I know this one.

"I don't know that song" I say to them.

"Oh you will like it" Nicole says to me.

_Hey, hey, hey__  
__Hey, hey, hey__  
__Hey, hey, hey___

_If you can't hear, what I'm tryna say__  
__If you can't read, from the same page__  
__Maybe I'm going deaf__  
__Maybe I'm going blind__  
__Maybe I'm out of my mind___

_OK, now he was close__  
__Tried to domesticate you__  
__But you're an animal__  
__Baby, it's in your nature_

Nicole sang and then Buffy toke over with a slight hip bouce.

_Just let me liberate you__  
__You don't need no papers__  
__That man is not your mate__  
__And that's why I'm gon' take you___

_Good girl!__  
__I know you want it__  
__I know you want it__  
__I know you want it___

_You're a good girl!__  
__Can't let it get past me__  
__Me fall from plastic__  
__Talk about getting blasted___

_I hate these blurred lines!__  
__I know you want it_

Buffy sings while looking at me, wow. This is an interesting song.

_I know you want it__  
__I know you want it___

_But you're a good girl!__  
__The way you grab me__  
__Must wanna get nasty__  
__Go ahead, get at me___

_What do they make dreams for__  
__When you got them jeans on__  
__What do we need steam for__  
__You the hottest bitch in this place!_

Nicole sings strong.

_I feel so lucky__  
__You wanna hug me__  
__What rhymes with hug me?__  
__Hey!___

_OK, now he was close__  
__Tried to domesticate you__  
__But you're an animal__  
__Baby, it's in your nature__  
__Just let me liberate you__  
__You don't need no papers__  
__That man is not your mate__  
__And that's why I'm gon' take you_

Buffy sings once again, looking at me, I feel guilty that it's actually turning me on.

_Good girl!__  
__I know you want it__  
__I know you want it__  
__I know you want it___

_You're a good girl!__  
__Can't let it get past me__  
__Me fall from plastic__  
__Talk about getting blasted___

_I hate these blurred lines!__  
__I know you want it__  
__I know you want it__  
__I know you want it_

Nicole ends the song and they both start to laugh with joy. Buffy jumps down and comes to me and sits on lap and kisses me hard.

"I want a shower." She says as she looks at me.

"Imma go get food" Nicole says as she walks out of the room and Buffy gets up and starts walking to the bathroom and then turns around and looks at me.

"Are you coming or not?" she says to me.

I get up and get to the bathroom before it's too late to take that opportunity. Once I get into the bathroom, she instantly pushes me against the wall and kisses me hard. God this is wonderful. She starts to take off my clothes and I'm working on hers once we are both undressed we both get into the shower.

She continues kissing me once we get into the shower. I push her against the shower wall she instantly gets down on her knees and takes me like it was nothing, it completely surprised me, she sucks hard and long, I don't know where she learned to do this shit but it is amazing. What has gotten into her? She pumps my dick even harder.

"Fuck, Buffy" I groan as I grab her hair for it won't get in the way.

She twirls her tongue around me and I groan out, it feels amazing. She sucks harder and starts to pump harder and faster as she knows I'm getting close. I've never seen her be so aggressive, it's so damn sexy its turning me on even more. I'm about to come when she pulls away but keeps pumping as I come onto her breast, sexiest thing in the world.

I get up instantly, and I start to kiss down her neck and then back up to her lips I don't take long, I know what I want, I get down on my knees and kneel before her and then I hike her leg over my shoulder and then I start to suck on her clit and I hear her moan loudly I know she loves this. I put 2 fingers in her at once and start to pump them in and out of her as fast as I can.

"Oh… Fuck… god Angel" she moans. I love it when she moans my name. She was so damn tight.

"Come on baby, moan my name. You're so tight" I say as I begin sucking on her clit, my other free hand grabs her boob.

"Ahh Angel" she moans again, I know she's getting close she is getting tighter and tighter. I suck her clit even harder. And she begins to moan more and more.

"Fuck, Angel" she nearly screams out as I feel her walls clamps around my fingers I rock out her orgasm as I lick her dry.

Damn I can't wait till her birthday.

…..

(A/N)

Okay guys I hope you guys liked that. Birthday one will be up next! Please review! Review if you wanna see Buffy's room! And the birthday presents he gets her! REVIEW if you wanna see thoughs! Give me some love.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

My birthday is today; I don't want anything from anyone really, I'm just happy to be alive and happy. It's been so long since I had actually been happy. I don't want anything to ruin this happiness, which I don't think anything will ruin it. Today as Nicole's birthday also, it's like 8 o'clock in the morning and she wants to get all super dressed up, I'm guessing there is something going down and for some reason I don't get to know.

"Come on Buffy, we need to get ready!" Nicole says to me and I groan I don't wanna get out of bed yet. I just wanna sleep. She starts throwing stuff out of my closet and her bag, dresses. Uhh no I don't wanna wear a dress, not like I have a choice though.

She picks out two dresses a pink one and a red one, she throws the red dress at me and I look at her like what the hell is this, this isn't even clothing, it's like nothing.

"Nicole! What the hell is this!" I say as I hold up whatever in the world this is.

"It's a red dress and you are going to wear it! Put it on now!" she says and I get up and start to undress and then I slip the dress on, its skin tight.

"Why do you get the wavy one and I have to wear a tight one?" I whine.

"First off I get the wavy one cause its pink and also I wouldn't look good in the skin tight one, I don't have boobs like you." She says to me and I sigh and she put the pink one on. I have to admit yes the dress looks good on me, and the pink looks good on her.

"Plus think about how much Angel is going to freak when he sees you" Nicole says with a evil smile. Damn she's right.

"Make up and hair time."Nicole says.

Nicole lightly curls my hair first and then she starts to do a up due with it and does a braid in the front I really like it then she puts a Smokey eye one and it looks amazing with red lip stick to match the dress. Wow. I look amazing. Nicole starts to do her make up and hair and she just loosely curls her long brown hair and then puts dark brown eye shadow on to match her eyes. We look amazing. **(Makeup and hair and dresses will be in bio)**

By the time that we were both done getting ready it was already 1 and I was surprised it looks that long. Today was a big day I guess. I hear the door bell ring so I went down stairs to answer it. It was Angel. His eyes scanned me and his eyes went wide.

"You look amazing!" he says to me and he wraps his arms around me waist. I'll never get used to this. My dad even knew he was a wonderful guy. I love him, I just I'm scared to even say that, last time I loved a guy it didn't go well for me, as of now I'm just going to keep the loving part to myself.

"Happy birthday baby" he says to me and he kisses my lips.

"Where are we going? You knew, your all dressed up." I say to him confused on what is going on.

"Come on lets go" Is all he says, that's so frustrating!

We get into the car and we start to drive I have no idea where we are going yet. it takes us so long to get where ever we are going. It's now 4 come on I'm sick of being in the car, then we pull up to this beautiful place, I don't know what this place is or why we are here.

"What is this, where are we?" I ask.

"We are in Hollywood and this is one of the most popular restraints in Hollywood." Angel says.

"You're taking me out?" I ask him in awe.

"It was going to be you guys alone but Angel insisted that I come along." Nicole says. This is why I love this man.

We go inside the restraint and it's so beautiful I've never seen a place like this before. I'm seventeen and we are in Hollywood, this is amazing. I've never felt so amazing in my entire life. We got something to eat and the waitress kept flirting with angel, it was making me angry, she was beautiful too.

"Can I get anything else for you?" she says looking at Angel and he looks at me and I turn to Nicole and she kinda just looks at me, she knows I'm getting mad. I feel my phone go off and I grab it from my bag.

_He only wants you, don't let that slut upset you boo – NicoleXoxo_

_Ahh she's pissing me off, thanks love. It helped… __ I still want to hit her though-B_

_I know I do too, she won't leave him alone. – Nicolexoxo_

_I love how he's not even your boyfriend but you still want to hit the girl flirting with him 3 –B_

_He's YOUR boyfriend and you are my best friend duh! –NicoleXoxo _

I put my phone down and I smile at Nicole and she laughs because we can still have a conversation even if it's private or not. We got are food, and it was amazing. By the time we were done it was 7 or so. I knew it was a 3 hours drive back home. Wow, I feel so tired. We get into the car and I instantly fall asleep.

…

I feel someone pick me up. I wake up instantly. I don't know where we are. It's a really nice hotel, why are we here.

"Angel where are we?" I ask him.

"I thought you would like a good night out on our own, we are at a hotel" he says to me.

"I love that idea" I say to him.

"I can walk Angel" I say to him and he puts me down.

Its absolute beautiful in this hotel, we haven't even got to the actual hotel room and I'm already blown away. I cannot believe he set this all up for me. We get into the elevator and he chooses the level 7. That's high. Once the elevator stops we walk to the room it wasn't very far from the elevators.

We walk into the room and I am mind blown, all I could see was the white bed with rose petals all over the bed. It was so beautiful. **(Room in bio!)**

"I want to give you one of your birthday presents." He says to me, one of them? Does that mean there are more?

"How many are there?" I ask

"Three" he says to me with a smile. He reaches into the left pocket of his pants and pulls out a long box. He opens it and I see this beautiful red heart necklace. I completely love it.

"I love it!" I say to him. "Put it on" I say to him. And I turn around and he puts it on, then I undo my hair from its braids and everything, it falls down in a beautiful light curl. I grab him and begin to kiss him. I kiss him slow and passionate so he can feel everything I am feeling, I want him so much. He pushes up to the back of the room where the bed is waiting, it's so beautiful. He lays me down and I motion him to take my dress off. He unzips it and pulls it down enough were my boobs fall out and then he palms them and then he starts to suck on my nipple, I moan at the feeling of this. Then he pulls the entire dress down, and reveals the little red thong I wore under the dress. He growls as he takes them off with his teeth. He's so sexy.

"I feel under dressed compared to you." I say to him as I begin to take his shirt off and then work down his pants. Once he is naked with me, he brings himself up to my face and grabs some strawberries from the fridge and feeds me them, how did he know I loved strawberries. Then he starts to kiss down my body and it feels amazing. Then he spreads my legs for he has easy accesses, he begins to suck on my clit and he put 2 fingers inside of me and it throws me off on how good it feels, I can feel myself getting so wet. I moan his name loudly. I don't care if someone can hear me.

He pumps his fingers in my faster and faster. He sucks on my buddle of nerves that always make me go insane and I know I'm getting close, so does her. He pulls away and I groan at the lack of contact even more so that I was about to come.

"I'm going to give you your other present now." He says to me as he grabs his pants and takes a little box from his other pocket and then he opens it and it's a red heart ring that looks as if it matched my necklace, which is the only thing I am wearing. He put it on my ring finger and then he bends down to my ear.

"I love you" he says to me, and I tear up I wasn't expecting him to say it. He loves me.

"I love you too" I say to him and then he smiles and kisses me hard and I can taste myself on his lips but I don't care. He continues down my body. He starts where he left off and it didn't take much and I came. He brings himself back up to my face and kisses me and I've decided. **(both presents in bio)**

"Angel I want you" I say to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Am I sure? Look where we are, it's perfect, this is prefect, yes I'm sure, and please I love you" I say to him.

He looks deep into my eyes and he knows I'm serious, I want this. He goes to grab his pants, and pulls out a condom and I grab it and shake my head no.

"I'm on birth control, we don't need that." I say to him.

"When did you get on birth control?" he asks me.

"3 years ago" I say to him laughing.

Then he steals my lips and he starts to kiss me and he finds the place where I want him the most. He stops kissing me, and looks me in the eyes.

"It's been awhile for you… it might hurt a little bit." He says again asking for approval and I nod my head. He continues and pushes himself into me, it was a bit uncomfortable until he started to move inside me, and it felt amazing. He thrust into me and he starts to groan and moan. I've never felt this before.

"Oh fuck Angel" I yell out in pure pleasure.

He continues and it's so unbelievable all of it together, the passion and the sex, it was magic. He started to kiss my neck and suck then he bit down lightly and I moaned more and more.

"Fuck Buffy you feel so good." he says and I know he is close. So am i.

"Faster" I moan out. I wanted more.

He starts to thrust faster and harder into me. I squeeze my legs around his waist and I feel my walls come down around him and then I feel him come inside of me, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Fuck! Angel" I moan his name loudly as we rock out are orgasms

"Buffy god, I love you" he moans as he collapses on top of me I didn't wanna move from this position ever. He pulled out of me and I whimper at the loss of contact. We pant until we catch our breath again, and I don't wanna stop. Not yet so I take control, I flip us over so I'm on top of him and then I kiss him hard, and he wraps his arms around me and then I grab his hardness and put it back in me. I hear him moan and I start to move on top of him, grinding and moving up and down as fast and hard as I can.

"Fuck god you feel so good" I say to him. I can feel the wetness sliding down him. I started to get tired rocking back and forth, so he grabbed my hips and started to help me, it felt so good. He started to moan more and more and so did i, I knew we were both close.

"Fuck Buffy you're so wet and tight. You're so sexy." He moans out loudly. I feel myself come down onto him and he groans and growls I feel him come inside me.

"Ahh Angel" I scream out and I collapse onto him panting.

…..

After around 5 rounds we both collapse and no longer could stay awake, we both feel asleep naked. I wake up naked sprawled out on top of him. I never slept better. I look at the clock and its 11, I look at sleeping Angel and I know it's probably time to get up, I look at him and I kiss his lips and he adventally wakes up and kisses me back. Once he is fully awake, he smiles and hugs me too him. I love every moment of this.

"Are you sore?" he asks me.

"Yeah a little, no biggy" I say to him as I kiss his lips again.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too, what time do we have to be out of here?" I ask him

"12" he says and I don't wanna leave this beautiful hotel but we need to start getting ready to leave then I remember I came in a dress that I don't wanna put back on.

"I don't have anything to wear" I pout and then Angel pulls up a little black bag and I open it and it has a pair of white skinny jeans and a red tank top with a leather jacket.

"Where did this come from?" I ask

"Nicole" he says laughing

"She knew?" I asked him.

"It was honestly her idea, I wanted to tell you I love you in a special way and I didn't know how do I asked her and this is what she told me" he says, damn her! she knew everything but that is why I love her.

I put the clothing on and then I went to angel and hugged to him.

"I love you so much" he says.

REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

It was unbelievable how amazing last night was, id had sex before but I had never made love to someone. Buffy was it for me, I loved her with everything in me, I didn't understand how it possible to love someone so much in so little time. I wish I would have known her my entire life. I want to know about her entire life, childhood, everything that makes up who she is. People say you only truly love once and I believe it completely.

We were leaving the hotel now and I knew it only took us around 30 mins to get back to Sunnydale, I didn't wanna ever leave her side, I knew she was a little sore, and very tired, I don't think we got much more than 3 hours of sleep in after we crashed. I don't know if I was really expecting her to say that it was okay to have sex with her, but I'm so glad it was. Everything was amazing. She seemed a little upset though. I hope she doesn't regret anything…

"Buffy, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing babe" she says to me.

"Buffy if you regret it, you can tell me." I say to her slightly scared of her next words.

"No, not at all do I regret last night it was amazing and I love you so much" she says to me

"Then what's wrong?" I ask her.

"You know that Christmas song silent night?" she says

"Yeah?" I say

"And the part that says young virgin, mother and child. I wish I was a virgin, I wish that I could have lost it to you, not to some dick that raped me. I really wish that last night was that night" she says to me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I wanna kill that sorry mother fucker so much, I wish it could have been with me too. But please just think of last night of your first in some way, your first with someone you love, cause it was amazing and I love you" I say to her.

"Thanks babe, that really did make me feel better" she says to me and I'm glad.

"Will you tell me about Colorado?" I ask her and I know it will make her feel better.

"Well, I think it's the best place in the world. I have so many people there. Nick, he's amazing! He likes to crazy party and he always says that when he gets me alone we are going to go partying and that he's going to get my beyond wasted were I can't stop getting sick, oh and nick is my uncle. Obviously always been bad influence, then aunt Kim, she's so amazing; she really helped me get through a lot with the rape. I had no idea she was molested when she was a child. She owns a really big farm, and I just love to help out you know cause I'm the country girl inside. I just sit there and ride horses and much as I can" she says to me.

"Take me there this summer?" I say to her.

"Yes, oh I forgot to tell you, since me and Nicole did online school last year, we both did extra classes and at the end of this year we get to graduate! So after all I will be with you." She says to me.

"That's great news babe!" I say to her, I'm so glad I'm not going off to college without her.

We get back to the house and it's around 1:00 we walk into the house and up the stairs into her bedroom quietly, we both are tired and just wanna go to sleep. We lay down and I wrap my arms around her and I kiss her forehead and then I lightly run my fingers across her back. I know she loves that. I feel her relax in my arms and then fall asleep; I'm not far from falling asleep.

….

We wake up to some noise in the house. I look at the clock and its 6. I hear footsteps walking to Buffy's door. Then Nicole bust in and we all jump a little, including Nicole.

"I didn't know you guys were back!" she yells!

"You scared the hell out of me!" she says

"Well imma go home and change and let jenny know I'm not dead." I say as I kiss Buffy goodbye and then walk down the stairs.

BPOV

I knew I was about to get questioned greatly by Nicole, that's just Nicole.

"What happen, what happen, what happen!?" she asks. And I lay back down on the bed and sighs with happiness.

"It was so amazing Nicole, we had sex, I had no idea it could be like that. Like seriously Nicole wait for the right guy then give it up to him because it will make it soo much better trust me" I say to her.

"I want details." She says

"Sorry, but I think the details are going to keep between angel and I. it's just are personal sex life and I think it should stay that way" I say to her

"That's okay girly, I understand" she says.

"So it was amazing?" she asks smiling.

"Beyond amazing" I say to her.

"Can I ask you something I really wanna know" she says with a laugh.

"Ask" I say

"How big was his dick?" she asks and I bust out laugh.

"Not like I hadn't seen it before that, but its big, bigger than my hands can hold" I say to her and her eyes widen.

"You got it soo good!" she says to me.

"Well I wanna get into the bath, I smell like sex" I say to her and she laughs and I walk into to the bathroom and run and hot bath and put bubbles in it, I crawl in and the candle light and everything made it perfect, I turn on the music and pick a song I love. I begin to sing in complete happiness.

_Mama, I found someone  
Like you said would come along  
He's a sight, so unlike  
Any man I've known_

_I was afraid to let him in  
'Cause I'm not the trustin' kind  
But now I'm convinced that he's heaven sent  
And must be out of his mind_

_Mama, he's crazy, crazy over me  
And in my life is where he says  
He always wants to be_

_I've never been so in love  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy, he's crazy over me_

_And, Mama, you've always said  
Better look before you leap  
Maybe so, but here I go  
Lettin' my heart lead me_

_He thinks I hung the moon and stars  
I think he's a livin' dream  
Well, there are men, but ones like him  
Are few and far between_

_Mama, he's crazy, crazy over me  
And in my life is where he says  
He always wants to be_

_I've never been so in love  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy, he's crazy over me  
oh Mama, he's crazy, he's crazy over me_

I love that song so much. I had always token passion on my singing, but I'd never felt so good while singing in my life. I hear say something by a great big world come on.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something_

I sing out loud with my heart.

APOV

I walk into the house and Nicole said she was in the bath; I walk up the stairs going to her room. I enter her room and then I hear her singing, she has a beautiful voice.

_I like the feel of your name on my lips__  
__And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss__  
__The way that your fingers run through my hair__  
__And how your scent lingers even when your not there___

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh__  
__And how you enjoy your two hour bath__  
__And how you convinced me to dance in the rain__  
__With everyone watching like we were insane___

_But I love the way you love me__  
__Strong and wild__  
__Slow and easy__  
__Heart and soul__  
__So completely__  
__I love the way you love me___

_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee__  
__And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key__  
__And I like the innocent way that you cry__  
__At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times___

_But I love the way you love me__  
__Strong and wild__  
__Slow and easy__  
__Heart and soul__  
__So completely__  
__I love the way you love me___

_And I could list a million things__  
__I love to like about you__  
__But they all come down to one reason__  
__I could never live without you___

_I love the way you love me__  
__Strong and wild__  
__Slow and easy__  
__Heart and soul__  
__So completely__  
__I love the way you love me__  
__Oh baby I love the way you love me_

I stand there and listen. Then once she is done I walk in, she's in a bubble bath with candles lit, she looks at me and her eyes light up then she turns down the music.

"Wanna join me?" she asks me.

"Yes, I would love." I say to her and I start too undressed. I step into the bath and then I pull her on top of me, she settles into my chest and relaxes. She turns around and looks at me and then I kiss her lips, I can feel are lips moving together like magic, every kiss if different in some way. This one was filled with love; every emotion was felt in these kisses. I bite her lips and she moans in the contact. I feel myself get hard and I know she does too. She kisses me harder and then I palm her breasts. She pants and It just makes me want her even more.

"Are you still sore?" I ask her not wanting to hurt her.

"No, take me to bed" she pants out and that is what I do, I lift her up and then I carry her to the bed, she is still kissing me, I lay her down on the bed still soaking wet. I get on top of her and then I kiss her neck and then back up to her mouth.

"Please, want you now, stop teasing me" she says and then I grab myself and then I enter her warmth and it's amazing she moans out as I push all the way in. I thrust inside her fast and hard and she yells out my name, it just turns me on even more. She wraps her legs around me trying to get a better grip of me. I see her boobs bouncing back and forth then I palm both and I know she is getting close, so I slow down just a bit. I want us to come together; I'm not too far off. She starts to pant my name. I feel her walls closing in and then I feel myself come, she yells out my name and I collapse onto her, and she wraps her arms around me and we lay there panting for a while. Once we catch our breath we get back up and I pull out of her.

"I love you" I tell her.

"I love you too" she says to me.

I get up and then start to get dressed. She sighs and gets up too and she puts on my shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I wanna have a lazy day" she says to me.

"Okay let's go watch some movies" I say to her.

"Let's wait till Nicole gets back from the store" she says to me. I'm so glad Nicole wasn't there to hear what she and I just did.

"Christmas is in 4 days" she says.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I ask her.

"You." She says with a smile.

"I can arrange that, but for real what do you want?" I ask her.

"You already gave me a ring and a necklace which you spent too much on!" she says to me.

"I'm getting you something so no matter what you say; I'm still getting you something." I say to her. Then I hear her phone ringing. I hand it to her, it's her dad.

"Hey dad" I hear her say. They talk for a moment and her face slightly falls.

"I thought you guys were coming here?" she says in defense.

"Yes of course, I'd love to but…" she says and I'm guessing her dad cut her off.

"Fine, I will bye" she says in an instant

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"My dad wants me and Nicole to go to Colorado for Christmas and he already bought the tickets." She says.

"What's so bad about that?" I ask her.

"I won't be with you…" she says.

"It's going to be okay, we can Skype, we both have computers, and we can call each other. And it's only a week, you're going babe, I know you love it there." I say to her.

"But I want you to come!" she's says to me.

"I know but you got to spend time with your family too!" I tell her and she nods.

"When does the plane leave?" I ask her.

"Tomorrow, at 10." She says to me. That is really soon, I'm going to miss her like crazy but I know she needs to go to Colorado and have some family time.

"What's tomorrow at 10?" Nicole walks in and asks and I suddenly realize I'm shirtless because Buffy has my shirt. She doesn't seem to care, so I'm not going to care either.

"Are plane to Colorado" Buffy says slightly sad.

"Why are you so sad about that!? You love it there!" she says.

"Angel can't come. I know I love it there, but I want Angel to come too!" she says in defense.

"Come on babe, lets pack your stuff then we will go watch movies." I tell her and I go to her closet and grab her red and white suit case and then she grabs some clothes from her closet, she pulls out 7 shirts that she likes, some seem like they shouldn't called clothing, I pick one up and I look at her. And she laughs. **(all clothing in bio)**

"It's a crop top, nick is going to want us to go party and this is what to wear!" she says laughing.

"I don't like it." He says.

"Why not?" she says

"A whole bunch of guys that aren't me are going to see you in these." I say to her and she hugs me and sighs.

"I'm only yours babe. I love you only, plus I'm not gunna wear all of them half of this clothing is for Nicole she has no idea what it's going to be like there, she never been to Colorado." She says to me then she goes back to the closet and then grabs a whole bunch of warm clothing and put them in the suit case.

"Why are you and Nicole sharing a suitcase?" I ask her.

"Because she's gunna put the makeup and shoes and everything else in her suit case." She says and it makes a lot of since.

"All done." They both say.

"Let's go watch a movie now." She says

"Something scary!" Buffy says

"Whyyy, Buffy!" Nicole whines now I know she gets scared.

"You will have fun!" Buffy says

"The conjuring!" Buffy says.

"Fine, but I get to hold on to you" Nicole tells Buffy.

"You get to hold onto me and I get to hold onto Angel" Buffy says with a smile.

We put in the movie and sit down in the theater chairs. It's really comfortable. Buffy snuggles to me and then the scary parts come to the screens, every time something would happen the girls would yelp or jump.

Once the movie was over the girls had wide eyes and didn't wanna move.

"It's late, you guys need to go to bed, and you have to be at the airport early." I say to them laughing at Nicole she's beyond scared.

"What if the bad thing is out there waiting for me to walk into the hallway?" Nicole asks and Buffy gives her a weird look and I laugh again.

"I'll walk you to bed" Buffy says to Nicole.

Buffy and Nicole get up and then walk to the guest bedroom and then I walk to Buffy's room and I take off my shirt and then lay down in the bed, waiting for her.

BPOV

"So you gunna have sexy sex since its gunna be awhile before you guys see each other?" Nicole says laughing. Yes we are. I didn't say it out loud I just laughed at her.

"Nicole, I kinda wanna dress up but I don't know what to wear!" I say to her.

"So you do wanna have some sexy time?" she asks

"Duh!" I say to her laughing.

"What about the outfit we bought at Victoria secret? It's in the guest closet…" she says and she's brilliant.

"Ah I cannot believe I'm wearing lingerie" I say after I put it one **(In bio)**

"Neither can I" she says as she looks at me in it. She laughs and so do I, I grab the robe and once I had it on I walked out going to my bedroom. I walk slowly trying my best not to get nervous. I always said that I'd do this one say but now I'm all nervous!

I walk into the room and I take a deep breath, then I walk over to the bed. I get on top of him and he looks up at me and smiles.

"I have a surprise." I say slightly shy. Then I slip the robe off of my body. I hear him gasp and then I feel him get hard. His hands run all over my body. I feel myself getting wet already. I hear him growl then he flips us over where he's on top of me, he starts to kiss me and its filled with want, and I want him, then he goes down my body and spreads my legs and then the bottom less lingerie outfit gives him access to start where ever he wants, he starts suck my clit and it feels amazing I moan in the contact and then he licks me and I feel how close I am already and he does too. He gets and then he enters me. I moan loudly. He thrusts in and out of me fast and I keep moaning.

"Ah Angel!" I yell out.

"You're so sexy baby" he groans. And I know we are both close, I feel him start to unzip the outfit. Then he throws it off me. He begins to suck on my nipple and it does enough to throw me off the edge.

"Fuck, Angel" I yell out as I feel myself come, he continues until it's too much and then he comes and collapse on top of me. We are both panting. That was the best so far I think.

"Are you going to continue to surprise me like that?" he asks panting.

"You bet" I say him as I kiss his lips and then he rolls over and pulls out of me and I decide I'm not done. I get back on top of him and I slide him back into me. I rock back and forth. He groans as he wasn't expecting it. I know we both won't even last long especially not after that. He growls and grabs my hips and then I moan as he helps me ride him. I can tell he is getting closer so I begin to rock even faster. I feel him come inside me, and he groans loudly then I stop and he looks at me.

"Baby, you didn't finish" he says I was surprised he realize that.

"It's okay" I say and then he shakes his head no and flips me onto my back and starts to thrust fast and hard and it doesn't take me long at all and the I feel my walls close in on him, and I scream out his name. Then I see him smirk and he lightly kisses me lips.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I say as he pulls away from me and then I cuddle to his chest and we fall asleep.

….

Reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I didn't wanna leave, but it's not like I actually had a choice. My parents really don't understand the concept of that I love him, so its hurts to be away from him. I love Colorado, but I want angel with me! I know Nicole will be there, but it still hurts! My mom hasn't even met him! My sisters no longer know who I am, I don't even mention that I have two sister, we don't talk. Hell I don't even talk to my own mother anymore, I don't even think of her as a mom! I don't even look forward to this other than staying with Kim and Nick; if they weren't there I wouldn't even come. I'd tell my dad no.

We get into the car and we start to drive to the airport and I just wanna cry. I know this isn't going to be the greatest since I will be with my parents and I will be missing Angel. I try to calm myself before I bust into to tears, I just keep looking out the window and I just keep counting trying to calm myself.

One

Two

Three

Four

I don't know what else I can do at this point. I'm driving myself insane. We pull up to the airport and Angel parks the car and he hurries out to get are suitcases out of the truck. I can't do this, I love him. I don't wanna go. I try to keep it together. Every step we get closer to having to leave. I know once we get to the line he has to say goodbye.

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

We get to the line where he has to say goodbye and I no longer can keep it together, I feel the hot steamy tears run down my face, he grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him, I wrap my arms around his neck and I know I don't wanna leave, I didn't wanna spend a week with a whole bunch of people I didn't wanna be around without his support. I cry even harder into his chest.

"Baby, it will be okay…" he says

"I don't wanna go" I cry.

"I don't want you to go either, but you have too." He says.

"I love you" I say because I know I need to go.

"I love you too, don't forget that. Call me when you land" he says and he pulls my face to him and he kisses me hard, I open my mouth giving me access and then he licks my bottom lip. I kiss him harder not wanted to let him go, but I know I have too. He pulls away and kisses my forehead. And then I look at him before I walk away with Nicole into the plane.

APOV

That was beyond hard, I think there is more to it then her just leaving me, I think something is wrong and there is a real reason why she's upset about being there alone. I don't know if I can stay here and week without her, I'm going to go crazy, I love her way to much too just sit here to wait. I don't wanna just be here alone.

I look online on when I can get a plane ticket to Denver, Colorado I should have known it would be impossible to actually stay here without her. The soonest I can get on a plane is tomorrow night. I don't know how to get to her home town but I'll ask for a gps in the rental car I get.

I go home and pack my bags, I know it will be cold, that's obvious it's December in Colorado, and it's probably snowing right now. I didn't exactly wanna tell Buffy, I want it to be a surprise, and she did say she only wanted me for Christmas.

Once all my bags are packed and grab the present I originally was going to give her. I didn't originally plan to go to Colorado. Nor did I plan to pay 500 dollars for a plane ticket, it's not really a problem though, after my parents died I inherited a lot of money from them and the murder.

I walked into my house and Conner my 13 year old brother, gives me a weird smile, and jenny my aunt waves at me.

"You know you have been dating Buffy for months now, when are we going to meet her?" Connor asks.

"Why would I bring her over here to meet my weird little brother?" I say sarcastically

"Be nice, I wanna meet her too!" jenny says.

"Fine, when she gets back from Colorado, I will let you guys meet her. I promise" I tell them

"Oh yeah, I'm going to Colorado tomorrow" I say as I walk off.

They don't really care since I am 18, I technically I can do whatever I want. I start to pack my bags I keep having to think warm clothes because it's going to kill me if I don't, I'm used to the cold in a way but everyone says each cold is different. And the way Buffy talked that it was going to be cold. I was looking forward to seeing some real snow, California never had a good snow, and I wanted to have a snow ball fight with Buffy! I wanted to see her laugh and play around like that one day that I meant her dad, now that it comes to me; I just realized I'd be meeting most of her family. I'm only there for her though.

Once my bags are packed I lay down in bed, just waiting for a call.

…..

BPOV

Once we land I sigh, now I can call angle once we get into a car. I think my aunt is picking us up. Nicole's never been here and I know she's excited and she keeps me going. That is why I love that girl, she gave me and good motivational speak on the plane kinda like she always does. I defiantly didn't want her to leave, but we have awhile before she has to leave.

"Who is picking us up?" Nicole asks.

"I think my aunt Kim is, we will be staying with her most of the time" I say with a smile, I do love Kim. She's amazing.

We walk out of the plane and into the Denver airport and we walk to where we would have to go to get out. I see my aunt smiling and waving and I smile back at her. She has this long curly blonde hair that she has always had. She's a big woman but she has a huge heart, and I've always thought she was beautiful. We walk to her and I hug her tight, I missed her a lot.

"Welcome back!" she says to me.

"Hello, I'm Kim" she says to Nicole and they meet and greet and it makes me smile. We walk to get are baggage and then we walk to the car; she always has the big pickups. William my uncle is in the car smiling at me and I wave and then he gets out of the car and then he picks me up with a hug, then I smile and climb in the car. And so does Nicole.

We start to drive back to Otis, my home town.

"Do you guys have a boyfriend?" Kim asks us.

"Buffy does." Nicole says too fast for me to reply and I look at her and laugh.

"Oh really, what's his name?" Kim says looking at me.

"Angel." I say with a smile, I love just the sound of his name.

"Which reminds me, I need to call him and tell him I landed" I say as I grab my phone, I know it's around 8 there when it's only 6 here. I dial his number and he picks up instantly.

"Hey baby, I was waiting for you to call." He says and I can hear the relief in his voice.

"I'm sorry the plane got delayed for awhile since it was snowing here." I say to him

"It's okay as long as you are safe and on the ground." He says.

"Who are you with?" he asks me.

"I'm with my Aunt Kim and Uncle William, I'll be staying with them most of the time" I tell him and Kim looks back and smiles at me.

"Well I let you go babe, I love you." He says

"I love you too." I say as I hang up.

"I love you?" Kim asks and then smiles big and I nod.

"I'm guessing it's serious, how long have you guys been together?" she asks

"Since the first I got there" I say.

"Is he nice?" she asks.

"Yes he's amazing. He only thinks of me." I say.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." She says.

"Well Nicole I don't think I've formally introduced myself, I'm Buffy's Uncle William." My uncles says

"Hello, nice to meet all you guys, I've never seen so much snow in my entire life." She says smiling looking out the window with amusement.

"Do you have a boyfriend Nicole?" Kim asks.

"No" she says gently.

"Well you guys are welcome in are home, and I hope I can meet Angel sometime soon!" Kim says.

"Who is at the farm right now?" I ask them

"Oh Wyatt and Lacie got it handled they are excited to see you!" she says.

"Merry Christmas" William says.

I look out the window and I scan the land I have seen too much in my life. It's all white and covered with snow; I think it's so beautiful. I smile and I just let the country land over come me, this is why I love it here, I know we are getting close to Kim's, the roads are always very similar even when it's all coved in snow. We pass by the cemetery and I know I'm going to want to visit Cadence. I miss her; she was my little cousin that died at the age of four. I remember her little voice that didn't ever stop, she was so small but she had the biggest heart, she had long beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, everyone said she looked like me. She loved me and when I found out she died it was really hard on me. I cried so hard, I fell to my knees and just cried, I could bring myself to stop crying that day.

We get to the house and then we park and I breathe in the Colorado air. I know Nicole isn't used to this air, it's dry and cold. I see the dogs come up to me winging there buts and their tails, they always remember me. they go over to Nicole and I know to rush over to her before the bite her, they never liked new people, I go over to her and she's scared and I laugh and then I tell the dogs that she's nice and then they sniff her and she pets them and then they run off into the country land that is now pitch black, I smile cause I know I can't wait till the morning, I can go ride the horses, me and Nicole grab are bags from the back and then we walk inside.

"This house is huge" she whispers to me and I laugh but I know.

"Its late girls, do you wanna go to bed?" Kim asks us and we both nod are heads.

"Buffy you know there are two spare bedrooms in the basement, we are going to go to bed" Kim says with a smile.

I head Nicole down to the basement.

"The basement, I'm scared now!" she says and she has no idea how nice the basement is.

We walk down there and her mouth drops and I nod my head and I go into the bedroom I always stay in.

"I'm going to take a bath, oh and the bathroom is down there, and you can sleep with me if you want the bed is huge." I tell her as I walk to the bathroom. I run the bath and then I decide to call Angel, first I settle in the warm bath. Then I dial his number.

"Hello, love" he says

"Hi" I say smiling, I miss him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm lying in a hot bath" I tell him smiling.

"Now I really wish I was with you." He says

"Wanna see?" I ask with a laugh.

"God yes." He says and then I take a picture and send it to him.

"You're so beautiful you know." He says.

"I miss you" I say

"I know but really it wont be that long before you see my, it will seem like a day then it will just blink bye and we will be together!" he says.

"You promise?" I ask him.

"Yes of course I promise." He says

"I love you babe. Finish your bath, I love you" he says to me.

"I love you too" I say back.

I wash my body and hair then I get out and wrap the town around me and then I walk back to the bedroom. I see Nicole on the bed and she smiles at me.

"Sorry about the naked ness I forgot my clothes are in here" I say laughing

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before" she says laughing and she is right. I grab my suit case and I throw it on the bed. I open it and then I grab the pink flowery bra and panties set. Then I put on angels big white button down shirt, it still smells like him. I walk out of the room to get a drink them I walk back and stop quickly as I hear the basement TV turn on and I know it wasn't Nicole. I turn the corner fast.

"God Wyatt! You scared the hell out of me!" I say with a sigh and he looks at me and he scans me up and down.

"What are you wearing? And damn you grew up" he says.

"It's a… shirt! And I am 17" I say to him.

"Yeah I'm 20, and whose shirt is that because I know you don't wear things like that" he says sadly he's my cousin and he's right.

"Its my boyfriends. I miss him so I'm wearing his shirt" I say as I sit down on the couch next to him.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asks smiling

"Yes" I say

"Is he a good guy?" he asks

"Amazing guy!" I say with a smile.

"Are you guys having sex?" he asks laughing Wyatt's always been brave.

"Wyatt! That's none of your business!" I say to him laughing

"So I'm guessing that is a yes" he says laugh and I just nod at him.

"It's nice to have you home cuz" he says to me and then I walk back to my bedroom to a sleeping Nicole.

I lay down in bed and it doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

…

I wake up around 7 because of the roaster that always crows at dawn, I look over at Nicole and she is still sound asleep, typical, I get up and go upstairs, wow I really missed this place, I don't know if I'm going to want to leave after this. Yes ill want to go back Angel but I still wanna be here with my family, I go into the kitchen and then I get some coffee. I know it won't be long before Kim is awake; she's normally an early riser. I stand and look out the window, the country land, it's so beautiful.

"Good morning" I hear Kim says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Morning" I say with a smile.

"Nice pajamas, I'm guessing that is Angels?" she asks with a smile and I feel slightly embarrassed for only having on Angel's shirt on.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't realize I walked up here in only this." I say.

"No problem, wanna come in my office and we can talk?" she asks me with a bright smile.

We walk into the room that used to be cadences room, I feel her everywhere in this room. It's completely different but I still manage to picture it as her room. I sit down in the chair and she sits across from me.

"I do have a question for you." She says to me gently.

"Okay, go ahead." I say to her

"Have you and Angel had sex?" she asked I know she was just wanting to make sure I was okay and being safe, she would never judge me.

"Yes" I simply say.

"Being safe I assume?" she asks.

"Yes. Of course, I'm on birth control." I state.

"I know I'm not your mom, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay and was being safe, I don't wanna see you make a decision that could hurt you" she says.

"I know." I say to her with a smile.

"So tell me about him!" she says with a smile.

"He's so nice; I've never met someone who could only think of me, it was really hard to leave. I really wanted him to come and meet everyone, but he thought I should have some family time. I really miss him" I say to her.

"What does he look like? Do you have a picture?" she asked I nod and pulls up the picture of me and him at my birthday dinner.

"Wow he is a looker! What a man, I know Grandma Donna is going to like him!" she says and I laugh at her words. I miss her too.

"And the way he looks at you, I can tell he loves you." She says.

"I never thought I'd be this happy in my entire life, he knows about everything. He didn't judge me, he understood and he was there for me. He's been through a lot too, his sister and mother were murdered by his father and he witnessed it." I tell her.

"That's so horrible! No one should ever go through that! And I'm glad he's good for you, you really needed that, I watched you have a hard time after the rape and I didn't know if you would ever truly trust a man after that, I'm happy about hearing this" she says to me with a big smile.

"Thank you!" I say to her smiling back.

"I really want to meet this man." She says

"I do too" I tell her.

"Well, it's almost 10, wanna go wake up your friend and we can see about doing something today?" she says with a smile.

I nod and walk down the stairs and I walk into the bedroom I always stay in this bedroom so there is a closet full of my clothes I didn't take with me to Sunnydale. I go over to Nicole and I nudge at her to wake up. She opens her eyes and she sits up slowly.

"Come on we need to get dressed we gunna do something!" I say with a smile she get up out of bed and we start going through are stuff to see what we wanna wear, I look at the outfit Nicole picks out and I shake my head no, she pulled out jeans and a tank top, oh hell no, it might be warm in here but not outside, I grab a blue cheetah print sweater out and jeans and cowboy boots and a big white coat and give it to her to wear and she shrugs and then start putting them on. I grab my red sweater that says love and then light skinny jeans with some rips and I put those on then I grab my red cowboy boots and I put them on, I put my red coat on the bed as I do my makeup, I do red lips to match my outfit and then I put my normal eyeliner and mascara on. **(Both outfits in bio)**

Now that Nicole and I are done getting ready we look at each other and smile, we both look good! We walk upstairs and Kim is waiting for us. She smiles and we start to walk out the door.

"I know someone who really wants to see Buffy. And Nicole don't you look nice as a country girl! I see Buffy did well!" she says with a laugh and I laugh to remembering what she was going to wear. We walk down the horse stables. I know polka is waiting for me, I look the blue eyed white horse in the eyes and I feel complete I love her so much, and I missed her, she rubs her head into me. I look at Nicole and she is amazed, I don't think she's been around horses as much as me.

"She's beautiful isn't she" I say to Nicole.

"Later we can ride them, but we are heading into town right now" I say to Nicole and then I take a picture of me and polka and then I send it to Angel saying good morning. We start walking to the car and I sit in the back with Nicole for she won't feel so weird.

"Where we going?" I ask Kim.

"Well I know nick has been very eager to see you. So I think ill drop you off there." She says "I have some things to do, but nick doesn't know you're here so it's going to be a surprise." She says and I smile.

I feel my phone go off.

_Good morning beautiful-A_

_Oh how I miss you baby –B_

_I miss you too babe but it won't be very long before I see you, what are you doing now? –A_

_We are going to nicks. –B_

_Your uncle right, which should be fun. –A_

_I miss him; I didn't realize how much I miss everyone.-B_

_And that is why I made you go! –A_

_I know but I still want YOU here. I only want you. –B_

_I know baby girl and soon enough you will be back in my arms.-A_

_I can't wait trust me, I just want to feel you on me in me I miss everything about you. –B_

_Trust me I miss all that too –A_

_Why is that we start having sex and I have to leave! I don't even get a couple days to enjoy it! Well I guess I wouldn't be able too, I started my period): -B_

_Baby its okay haha once your off ill make sure you once miss me, I'll make it were you can't walk the next morning ;) –A_

_Stop lol you're turning me on! Haha right family time –B_

_Remember that, family time, not me inside of you, making you moan. Remember family time. ;) –A_

_Stopppp I can't have you right now stop teasing mee! I want you. –B_

_You know I may not be there but you can always pretend. –A_

_Okay no more, haha I love you. I'm at my uncles now. Ill text you later 3 –B_

_I love you too. –A_

We pull up to nicks house and I can't believe I am here! Kim drops me and Nicole off and I do a giggle skip up to his door I don't knock, I have a better plan.

"Okay imma call nick! And then imma ring the door bell!" I tell Nicole.

I dial his number and it rings for awhile then he picks up.

"Hello girl!" he says

"Hey, what you doing?" I ask him

"Nothing just chilling with Ryder and some friends" he says

"Oh you have friends over?" I ask looking at Nicole and she slightly laughs.

"I miss my little buddy Ryder! How old is he now!?" I ask

"Two. He misses you too, you should come visit!" he says and I hold back a laugh.

"Sorry but I don't think I'll be able to visit for awhile." I say and then I ring the door bell.

"Hold on buff. I got to go get that" he says and I hear him put the phone down and I hang up and I just put my hands on my hips waiting, it takes him a second to open the door. He opens the door and his face is all shocked.

"Fucking bitch, you lied! But hell I'm glad you're here!" he says as he picks me up in a hug. I walk in and everyone is sitting in the living room, I know everyone, most of them I don't like, especially Brookes he's such a dick, I roll my eyes at him.

"Where's my baby!?" I ask and he points upstairs.

"Ready to see my baby?" I ask Nicole and she nods all shyly

"Oh this is Nicole!" I yell as I run upstairs and Nicole is right behind me. I walk into Ryder's room, he sees me and smiles big I go over to his bed and I pick him up and spin him and he does a cute toddler laugh, damn I missed this thing.

"OMG, he's soo cute!" Nicole squeals.

"I know he is." I say to her as I kiss his cheeks

"Uhm but why does he look so much like you?" she asks.

"I don't know haha he just does, we are family after all." I say and then I grab him and we walk down stairs. It's around 4 wow time has flown bye. Nicole and I sit down on the little love seat.

"Hey" Brookes tries to talk to me.

"Hi" I say with an attitude. Nicole kind of looks at me weird, I'm not normally rude to people but Brookes is just a dick and he always has been, I cant believe nick is hanging out with him! Pisses me off! Brookes tried to date me but then he showed his true colors he only wanted sex.

"You look good." he says to me and then looks at Nicole. "Hello I'm Brookes" he says to her and she smiles.

"Don't talk to him, he's a dick, he only wants to get in every girls pants" I say and he throws his head back.

"Can you not tell everyone our business?" he says to me.

"How is it just ours, you told the whole town I was a slut and slept with you only because you were mad that I didn't" I say rudely and I know that made Nicole furious with him.

"Fuck off" Nicole tells him.

"Brookes if there's going to be a problem leave now!" nick says to Brookes I know he would always take my side, that's what I love about him. Now I'm all fired up and pissed I breathe trying to calm myself.

"There won't be" he says and sits back down.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" nick asks me and Nicole.

"No" Nicole says.

"Yes" I say to him with a smile.

"Oh really!?" nick says with a smile.

"Yes haha!" I say laughing.

"When am I going to meet this guy?" nick asks and I shrug my shoulders, I try and text Angel but he never replies. What is he doing? He always replies…

"So there's a party tonight you girls are coming." He says and I laugh.

"Well when Kim comes and picks us up we will go back to the house and get some party clothes on" I say.

It takes Kim a couple hours to come get us. We get into the car trying not to slip on any of the ice. It doesn't take us long to get back out to the house, I notice an unrecognized car in the lot maybe it's one of their friends? I don't know. We walk inside I don't expect this at all, Angel is sitting on the couch talking to William, I gasp and he gets up and I run into his arms and I can't believe he is here.

I look him in the eyes and then he grabs my face and kisses me I feel his lips glide with mine, I missed him so much, I know it wasn't that long, but I still missed him. I feel him slide his tongue across my lips and then he pulls away trying to be nice since we are in front of my family.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"You said you only wanted me for Christmas, well I'm here" he says with a smile.

"Oh god I love you." I say to him.

"I love you to baby." He says to me and kissed my lips, then I turn around and Kim has her camera out taking pictures of us. And I laugh.

"It was a perfect timing" she says smiling.

"Well don't you guys got a party to get ready for?" Kim asks us and we nod and I grab angels hand and then lead him down stairs for we can get ready. Once we get to the bedroom we starts going through all are clothes.

"Buffy you're picking out my outfit too!" Nicole says and I laugh saying okay.

I give Nicole a crop top that says free and then light blue skinny jeans and then some pumps to go with. I put on my red skinny jeans and a black crop top and some red pumps, I wear my makeup dark tonight then I grab my red coat and throw Nicole's white one at her. **(outfits in bio)**

We are now ready, and we look good!

….

Tell me tell me what you guy think! Reviews! Give me some love! Review Reviews REVIEWS!


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

Once we were ready for the party then we got into angels car and since he had no idea where to go I started to drive. I couldn't believe he surprised me with this! Not that I'm complaining at all, it was genius, and I'm very happy with this Christmas gift. All this makes me smile, now I don't have to be missing him and trying to be happy here, now it's all just mixed in and it's amazing! He was surprised to see what we decided to wear, definitely sexy as hell. I'm so glad I stopped my period today, but I know I should wait a little bit and if we do he needs to wear a condom.

We are almost to nicks and I start to feel excited. I love this, I know we are all going to get wasted and it's going to be so fun, I really wanna see Angel drunk! He's already sexy I bet he'd be so much sexier. I smile at the thought, Nicole is crazy when she's drunk she never has any idea what in the world she's doing or saying, I can kinda control what I do but I still just do stupid ass stuff.

"Were here" I say as I park and realize that's it packed with a lot of people I probably don't like, including Brookes, oh well at least I have Angel with me.

Angel walks over to me and then he wraps his arms around me and we walk into the fully loaded house. I walk around everyone and then I see nick. I wave to him, and then we start walking to him.

"Whose this that has his hands all over you?" nick asks me "I thought you had a boyfriend!" nick says with a point in my face look.

"Wow, this is my boyfriend! He surprised me and came here asshole! Angel is this nick; there is no pleasure in meeting nick, ever!" I say to angel and nick decided to push me out of the way.

"Now this little one might wanna shut her mouth, cause she knows I have plenty to embarrass her with… hello I'm the awesome mighty nick" he says.

"You know I could kick your ass right?" I say to nick.

"Yeah I know, I've seen you do your practices. I still like giving you hell." He says to me.

"Your drunk." I state.

"Soon you should be too!" he says with a smart ass tone.

He hands us all a bottle of beer, Ehh beer isn't my thing and nick knows it, so he hands me the hard booze. That's why I love him. I take a big drink then me and Nicole take off are jackets and set them on the couch, we are sleeping here anyways, no one needs to go driving drunk. Nicks eyes instantly widen by are outfits.

"What the fuck are you wearing? More like what are you not wearing!" he says and he looks at angel and smiles and shakes his head then walks off. We all go sit on the couch surrounded around a whole bunch of people. People I don't like, Brookes gives Angel an ugly look and I just wanna punch Brookes. I'm a little drunk since I did drink most of the booze, my legs are a little wobbly but I get up and I walk to Brookes and I punch him as hard as I can then I walk off and Angels eyes widen and then he follows me upstairs, I wanted to see Ryder. I love Ryder, everyone loves Ryder. I see Ryder sleeping in his room and I smile and then I go into nicks room and lay down and I motion angel to join me.

"What are you doing babe?" angel asks me

"I'm laying." I say with a slight slur.

"Your drunk and so is Nicole, she's down stares grinding against some guy." He says with a laugh, I laugh too.

"I want you angel!" I say laughing as I try to take off my top.

"No, no defiantly not here, not in your uncles bed, and not while your drunk!" he says.

"Pleaseee!?" I whine.

"Do I need to just leave you here?" he says in a stern voice.

"No, you don't, you need to do something else." I slur out.

"Your drunk sweetheart." He says

"Why aren't you drunk?" I ask him.

"I don't get drunk babe" he says to me.

"Well damn." I say

…

The party was fun, I think everyone passed out around the same time, we defiantly drank too much! I wake up next to angel on the living room floor, I know we all need to get up and go back to Kim's, to get ready for the day. I nudge at Angel and he wakes up and then I get Nicole and she gets up and we all put are coats on and we leave.

"Wow" Nicole says rubbing her eyes.

"See I'm the only one not hung over because I didn't drink a whole bunch." Angel says

"Well that's no fun!" I say to him.

"So what are we doing today?" Nicole asks.

"Well I'm going to go see somebody I kinda wanna go alone. You guys can stay at the farm I say with a smile, I know what I needed to do today and I didn't wanna have any company, I needed to do it alone. We get back to Kim's and they are all out. We go downstairs and I start going through my clothes on what might be suitable to wear I decide to grab my little mermaid shirt and then some jeans, I put on a cat necklace and my red cowboy boots. (In bio)

I go over to angel and I kiss him goodbye.

"I'll be back in a little bit I promise." I say as I give him a light kiss on the lips. I walk out and I grab a pair of sweats just in case. I get into Angels rental car. It's really nice, I start to drive. I'm kinda nervous. I decided I'm going to go see my old trainer, last time he seen me was when I told him about the rape, I ran out crying. He's someone who always cared about me a lot; he's like a big brother, or something. I wanted him to see how happy I am. I didn't wanna bring angel with me at first, I think Nicole knows what I am doing, she seen me grab the sweats.

I know he'd be there at the karate gym today. He's always here on Mondays; he has classes on Tuesdays so he just warms up on Mondays. I missed him, but it's been so long I'm scared on what he might say. Jayson had always understood on what goes on in my life. I just don't want him to think angel and I are going too fast, I love angel. I just want him to know that.

I pull up to the karate place I've known for years, the one I was trained in, I look at the grey building and I remember all the times I hated coming here, but now I'm glad I did, I would of never of met these wonderful people if I didn't. I always thought I'd always hate doing those classes, even though they didn't do much for me in real life with the rape, I still met good people.

I walk in slowly. I see him in the corner, standing by the punching bag. I don't think anyone is here but him. I continue to walk slowly and quietly then I stand there watching as he does his normal practices. Kicking and hitting the punching bag, I do miss doing that. It always helped with the stress. Once he's done doing his normal retinue he's done for years I decide to say something.

"Do you ever get sick of doing the same thing over and over again?" I ask suddenly and I know I shocked him. It makes him a moment to realize it's me, I know I look different, and everyone has let me know that one.

"Buffy? What in the world are you doing here!?" he asks with a smile, I'm glad I came now.

"I decided to come and say hello and see how you were doing." I said.

"How I'm doing? I wanna know how you are doing the last time I seen you, you told me about the rape and then took off crying. How are you? You look different." he says to me.

"I'm doing really well. I never thought things could be so good." I say to him and I go sit down. He sits down next to me.

"What makes it so good, tell me what's been going on in your life, you said you'd keep me informed and this is the first I've heard of this one." He says to me.

"Well, I met someone, his name is angel, god I've never fell in love so fast, not only I love him but he loves me for me. He's the greatest guy I've ever known, he knows about it all. We are alike in almost every way. Everything is just so simple and nice with him, he's strong and loving and hey he did martial arts at one time for awhile!" I say to him.

"I'm very happy to hear that, I was scared you weren't going to get over the rape so easy. That stuff is hard to deal with, so this makes me really happy. And he did martial arts to huh? Well I'd really like to meet him sometime, and what were you thinking wearing jeans to my gym you know very well I'm making you do some practices." He says with a smile.

"Oh shut up, I brought my sweats they are in my bag, I'll go change" I say to him laughing as I walk to the bathroom then I switch to the sweats fast. I walk out and he was laying down the mats, he wants to spar with me, I throw my head back and groan, I always hated this, then again I loved it cause its real contact.

"Come on stretch" he says moving his hands to the mats that lay across almost the entire gym. I sit down and I do my normal split stretches, I do the splits with my legs than I twist my back and then I lean forward stretching my back. Then I stretch my legs and arms then I decide I'm ready.

"Ready" I say.

"You know how this works, we done it a lot." He says to me. I know how to but it's defiantly and challenge since I haven't done it in a long while.

"Take it easy on me" I say to him and he nods. Then it begins he comes at me with a kick and I spin around and block it with my own kick. Then I instantly get back into my own fighting stance. I wait for him next move, he goes for punching my chest and he doesn't try to hurt me I dunk and grab his arm and twist it out of my way and then I don't wait for his next move, I go in for the kick. I have long legs so it advantages me I spin and do a back kick, it slightly surprises him. Then he goes a little harder at me, he does a flying side kick and it knocks me down, but I get up and I go for the jumping snap kick. He falls to the ground and slides just a bit, he laughs and gets up fast, he goes for a couple punches he gets around 2 in and I block the rest. I punch him and then I spin around doing a spinning hammer fist, he grabs my fist and flings me sideways and I fall, I jump up and then I run and do a round house kick to the side, he then tries and does another flying side kick and then we both fall.

"Truce." He says to me and I nod panting, slightly sore, not used to being kicked and punched again, I know I need to start training with angel. He won't hold back either. Neither will I, I know Jayson holds back because I am like his sister/daughter. Even though I'm angels girlfriend he knows when I say don't hold back, that I actually mean it, yes it bruises but it will heal, plus I'm a fast healer. I guess it's just my calling to be a bad ass girl.

"Well you're still good at that" he says getting up after a slight break.

"Hell it hurts like hell since its been forever" I say as I wince getting up.

"Did one of those kicks bruise your side?" he asks.

"Yeah probably, buts it's okay." I say.

"You know that guy isn't in jail… you still need to be training, just in case, we don't need a second time Buffy." He says to me stern. And I know he's right.

"I want to train with angel a little bit, we will see how that goes." I say with a smile.

"Is he in Colorado?" he asks me

"Yes" I say to him.

"Call him and tell him to come here, I want to meet him and watch the first time you guys train." He says and I nod and then I go and grab my phone and call angel.

"Hello" he says

"Hey, wanna come down here? I'm at my old karate training place, my old trainer, Jayson wants to meet you?" I ask him

"Yes I would love that, you know I did a lot of martial arts after my mom was killed" he says.

"Oh and wear sweats" I say with a laugh.

"I'll see you in a moment baby, I love you" he says to me.

"I love you too" I say then I hang up.

"He will be here in around 25 mins." I say to Jayson. And then he nods and I go sit down.

"What you doing for Christmas?" I ask him.

"Well the kids are with their mom, and I don't have family here so probably just nothing." He says and I instantly feel bad.

"Come have Christmas with me and my family" I say to him.

"I don't wanna intrude." He says

"Well you're not going to be alone for Christmas, I insists, come tomorrow since it Christmas eve it will be at my aunts, it's okay, you are welcome." I say to him and he nods.

"Your great you know." He says.

It doesn't take angel long to get here, he walks into the gym and I smile and I go to him and I kiss him, I did miss him already.

"Hello, I'm angel, Buffy's boyfriend" he says to Jayson.

"Its very nice to meet you. Now id like you to train her, she's slacking, and I heard you've been in martial arts?" he says to angel.

"Yes that's correct" angle says

"Okay ready to spar? No holding back and I serious" I say to angel

"Fine, no holding back for you either" he says to me and I start to get my side wraps to protect me just a little bit from the kick in the side, I grab the wrist braces and ankle braces and I put it on. We go into the middle of the floor. We both put are fist up.

"I'll be yelling out on what needs to be improved Buffy" Jayson says.

"Go" I say to angel.

He jumps in to throw a punch and I'm instantly light on my feet. I move dunk and I swing under him and kick him and he grabs my leg I react fast and I go in for the punch and it makes him let go of my leg. I jump up and kick him in the chest and it slightly makes him fall backwards then he braces himself and he goes in for the kick it gets me in the side and I fly onto the ground of the mats I wince but I get back up and for another kick I run in and jump up and do a perfect flying side kick to the chest leaving him to go flying into the floor mats. He gets back up and he throws some punches I block most of them, I go to do a swinging side punch he catches my arms.

"You need to work on that, I got you there and so did he" I hear Jayson yell.

Angel swings me to the side but I grab his arms to he falls with me, I fall on top of him panting. I didn't mean to straddle his waist, but I Landed like that. He was damn sexy his sweats and tank top and sweating and panting he can't help himself and he goes into kiss my lips lightly. He pulls away and I laugh.

"Okay love ones that was good. I seen the swinging punches you need to work on but other than that its really good, you guys do really good together." He says to us smiling and then we both get and I wince at my side which was kicked pretty good another time. Angel instantly realizes and he goes over to me and lifts my shirt and he sees the bruise it was there before I even came here and I think he knows that.

"What happen?" he asks me suddenly and I know I have to tell him, then Jayson realizes and he gets all concerned too, damnit.

"Last night Brookes pushed me really hard into the counter and it bruised really bad, that's why nick hit him and made him leave" I tell them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" angel asks me.

"I didn't want you to worry" I say to him.

"Well now I'm worried I kicked you there and so did angel" Jayson says to me looking at me with a strict look.

"You know your always suppose to say something if you have an injury" Jayson says in a strict voice.

"I know I thought it was fine and really I'll be fine" I say I know it will heal just fine.

I am really glad I decided to come, it felt good to do some practices, and I didn't expect angel to be so good nor so hot. Doing this always let me release my stress that would always build up, I really missed being here, I didn't realize it until I'm actually here, and angel being here is only making it better, I don't know if I'll be able to leave. I wanna stay, but I know I have a life in Sunnydale now. I'll move here after I graduate maybe, sounds like a good plan, big farm in the country, where I can ride horses and no one can bother me. I really like the sound of this, and it all with angel.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

"I don't wanna go!" I say to Nicole.

"It's just a fall festival!" she says whining, I didn't wanna be reunited with everyone I seriously hate.

"You can show off angel and how sexy he is and how much you love him." she says smiling, knowing she will tempt me.

"Did you just call my boyfriend hot?" I say to her in a stern voice. Her eyes widen and she hits me and she knows better because I only hit her back, but harder.

"You're going! We can walk in there looking hot!" she says as she starts going through my closet, I didn't wanna go but it didn't seem like I had much of a choice.

"I could just lock you up in the closet with your hands tied to your back and your mouth duck taped shut" I say to her as I go through some clothes, her eyes widen a little bit and she shakes her head. She pulls out and outfit for her, she picks out my black shirt with a gold heart on it and a light skinny jeans with gold heals, she does look good, she puts it on and she smiles. I grab my black shirt with a big red lips on it, then some red jeans and I love my abbey dawn plaid hills, she looks at me and smiles big and I laugh this girl is going to kill me.

"You look sexy." Angel says as he walks in. Nicole just looks at him really weird, and he looks right back at her and raises his hands up in the air.

"What?" he says to her.

"You're overly comfy around me." she says.

"I thought I better get used to it, you are gunna be around a lot" he says with a smile then he grabs my hips, I know he's been going crazy, it's been awhile since we have had any sexual contact, I'm slightly going crazy and it never helps when he touches me like this, he squeezes my hips and he brings his head to my neck and kisses it. He has no clue on what he is doing to me. I pull away slightly when I notice Nicole watching. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Where are you guys going?" he asks us.

"The damn fall festival at my old school that I don't even wanna go too." I say to him.

"Fall? Its winter?" he says to us.

"They are stupid." I say to him.

"Ill have to meet you there, I have to do stuff" he says and I don't know what the "Stuff" is that he is talking about, but the look in his eyes tell me not to ask so I just turn around and I don't ask. It slightly upsets me that he doesn't want me to know. It just feels like something is going on. I act like I don't even care and I walk away smiling, Nicole just stares at me. I don't wanna go to this and now angel is hiding something from me. I feel tears wedge up in my eyes I walk out and I go into the bathroom, I calm myself down then I walk out with a smile.

"We need to leave, angel we will see you there." Nicole says as she shoves me out the door we walk through the living room to get to the front door and I hear Jayson, I pop my head around the corner, I see him talking to my aunt.

"What you doing here?" I ask him and he looks at me and gives me a weird look.

"Wow I've never seen you so dressed up" he says.

"And they invited me, to spend the night since it's a drive over here for tomorrow" he says and I nod my head.

"Well we really got to go." Nicole says.

"Wait did you and angels just have a fight?" Kim asks.

"No why?" I ask trying not to cry.

"He stormed out of here fast." She says.

"He had things to do I guess" I say to her and smile.

"Well have fun, I'll see you when you get home!" she says smiling.

We get into the car and I guess she is driving, she doesn't have a license but its okay it's a small town and if someone pulls us over which most likely they won't, but I could talk them out of it since they have known me since I was a baby.

"What's wrong?" Nicole says.

"Nothing" I say to her. And she punches me.

"You know very well I know you way to good to fall for that damn trip, spill it!" she says half way yelling at me.

"Fine, it just seems like Angel is hiding something from me." I say to her.

"I don't think he is, he loves you so much!" she says to me. and I know he loves me but why couldn't he of told me what he was going to do, it couldn't be so bad that I couldn't know.

"Don't think about it, its fine" she says.

She's right it's probably nothing. I know we are almost to the school, I groan in response, I don't want to do this at all. I see ismeals car and I groan even more. My ex, I forgot he still goes here. This is really going to suck, why did she drag me into this? Now I see Marissa, and all the other girls who tortured me. we park and I really don't know what I am doing here, I guess I just got to look at this in a good way rather than a bad way, I guess it would be nice to see my old teachers.

I get out of the car and I shiver as the old feeling comes across me, this used to be the place I'd go every day, and I hated it for the most part. Marissa still looked like a little girl. She acted like one too. She slightly glanced at me then looked back and she gasps and scans my body up and down and I laugh. Then she runs off to go and tell everyone else that I am here.

"I want angel" I say to Nicole and she clings to me.

"Let's go inside, I know you want to say hello to your old teachers." She says and we walk in and we walk down the hallway to Mrs. Log's room, she was a really nice teacher. We walk in and I instantly see ismeal, ugh! I almost walk out but I know that would be rude since Mrs. Logs has already seen me.

"Buffy! Oh wow you look good!" she says and she walks over to me and hugs me. Ismeal is just staring at me. I don't know if he recognizes me, he's a jerk and I really don't wanna deal with him.

"How is your new school?" she asks me.

"Really good!" I say to her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, well have fun" she says to me and Nicole. We walk out of the room and I notice ismeal following us, I wince and Nicole says she's going to the bathroom and I walk outside waiting for Angel. God I really want him to get here fast, I'm so uncomfortable and its cold outside.

"You really do look good." I hear ismeal say and I jump a little bit.

"Thanks, I guess" I say to him.

"You know you just kinda disappeared…" he says.

"That was kinda the plan" I say to him shivering in the cold looking for angel.

"Why?" he asks me.

"Because I hated it here at this school, I needed something new." I say to him.

"Needed something away from us." He says.

"Why are you even talking to me? You ignored me half the time after what happened" I say to him.

"Because I miss you." He says.

"It's too late to miss me!" I say to him.

"I don't think so." He says.

"Yeah it is." I say.

"Then why are you here?" he says to me.

"I was forced to come." I say to him.

"I know you and you don't get forced to do something you don't wanna you stopped that right after the rape." He says like he actually knows me.

"You don't know me!" I say to him.

"Yes I do, why are you standing out here in the cold?" he asks me.

"I'm waiting for someone." I say.

"Who?" he says and I see angel and I feel better all of a sudden.

"Him." I say pointing to Angel, he comes running to me and he grabs me and kisses me hard, it feels like we haven't kissed like this in forever. He runs his hands down my body and then back up again I feel myself shiver, he puts his hands on my hips and squeezes me to him, I feel everything, I want him, he bites my bottom lip. I love it when he does that. He pulls away because we need to breathe.

Once I catch my breath I look over at ismeal he has his mouth open and his eyes widen, I know he wasn't expecting that.

"Who is your friend?" Angel asks me.

"This is ismeal Angel, ismeal this is my boyfriend." I say looking at ismeal with a smart ass look on my face.

"I'm her ex" he says to him and now I just get pissed off, he's trying to make angel jealous. Angel just simply smiles at him, he figured out his game.

"Well she's mine now" he says as he wraps his arms around me and then we go inside. We walk to Mr. Sprig's room, I wanna say hi to the old man. We walk into his class room and he smiles and laughs and begins to shake his head.

"Wow didn't expect to see you here" he says to me.

"Hello sprigs this is my boyfriend Angel, this is my old math teacher" I say looking at angel and he nods and shakes his hand.

"You good at math son?" he asks angel and he shakes his head no and he laughs and then my old teacher points towards me oh god.

"She is good at math." He says and angel looks at me.

"Why did you never do your homework for are math?" angel asked me and I hit him in the arm lightly.

"I did too do it!" I say to him and they both shake their heads at me and I giggle a little.

"Well have a good night kids, it was nice to see you." Mr. Sprigs says to us and we walk out and Mrs. Log sees us walking together hand in hand and I know I better go introduce him. I walk into her room and there is ismeal again, great!

"Hey, Mrs. Log this is angel, my boyfriend." I say with a big smile on my face as I look into angels eyes, and he wraps his arms around me from behind and puts his head on my neck, I sink back in complete comfort.

"Oh look how cute you guys are, I can already see how in love you guys are!" she says in awe.

"I do love her very much!" angel says as he gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you too babe." I say to him.

"You guys go have some fun!" she says and then someone walks up to angel, its Sid.

"Dude, I am so sorry, someone has sent you to this jail thing, I don't want to take you away from your girl, I know her, she's great but its 15 mins in jail then she can bail you out. I'll let you say you're good bye." Sid says all dramatic.

"When you bail me out we are leaving." He says with a wicked smile. "I have a surprise." He whispers in my ear and I shiver in response, then I turn around and I nearly bump into ismeal then I just keep walking and I go outside and I decide to wait on the swings for 15 mins. I can't wait to know what this surprise is. I feel my insides turn, it's driving me insane, it's been to long since he's touched me in a intimate way.

"Hey" I hear someone say through the darkness then I see ismeal sit on the swing.

"Hi." I say I decide not to be rude.

"Wow not a rude comment. First time all night." He says.

"It's not me to be constantly rude." I say.

"I know." He says.

"You don't know, because you don't know me." I say to him.

"Then tell me how you have changed and why?" he says and asks.

"Because I was hurt! I didn't wanna be the one that got hurt all the time! Ismeal you were someone I cared about not only that but you were like my best friend! I relied on you, but you just dropped me like it was nothing." I say to him. "It hurt!" I say.

"You called me an ass!" he says and I get offensive.

"Fucking admit it! it wasn't even that it was the sex!" I yell and he goes quiet now he knows I know.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Yeah, okay" I say to him.

"I have a question, well two," he says. I nod.

"Can we be friends?" he asks me.

"I don't know." I say to him.

"Can we work on being friends?" he asks.

"Fine, but nothing more! I do love angel nothing is changing him and i!" I say to him.

"That goes for my next question, are you guys having sex?" he asks me and I jump up instantly he's just trying to push my buttons today.

"That's none of your business." I say to him.

"I heard him say he has a surprise for you, and well I don't want him using you for sex." He says.

"You know not every guy is like you, and yes we do have sex, a lot so obviously if he wanted only sex he would have left already." I say in defense.

"You're being safe?" he asks.

"Ismeal, I'm not dumb." I say to him.

"Are you happy?" he asks.

"God, I'm so happy. I didn't know I could be so happy. He's amazing. I've never loved someone like that." I say to him with a smile.

"I'm glad to here. Might wanna go get him from jail." He says then it comes to me.

"You sent him!" I say

"I had to get you alone to talk to you somehow." He says laughing.

"I'm going to go get him." I say as I get up.

"Ill text you, better tell me what that surprise is!" he says to him

"In your dreams." I say.

"Do you think we could hang out before you leave?" he says.

"I don't know maybe." I say to him.

"I hope so. I do miss you." He says.

"I miss are friendship, that's it." I say to him. And he nods and I walk off.

I go and get angel and he hugs me too him. I'm ready to leave. We get into the car and I don't really know where we are going, it's snowing. We pull up to this cabin. It's beautiful.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"It's alone time." He says and he gets out of the car and instantly pushes me against the car and kisses me hard damn I want him so bad already.

"But tomorrow is Christmas eve… we can't spend the night here…" I say to him.

"We will just have to sneak back in early in the morning." He says with a smirk and he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him, I feel every part of him, I feel his member grow hard. I grind against him, he moans, I didn't even realize we were inside and he lowers me to the bed. He takes off my shirt and jeans then he rips my panties off.

"Hey I liked those." I said to him.

"I like them better off." He growls. He's so sexy; he instantly goes down and starts to suck on my clit I moan loudly. It's been too long, I work my bra off, and he's already got his pants and shirt off. I moan loudly as he works a couple fingers inside of me. Then instantly he stops I look up and I see him taking his boxers off, he enters inside of me.

"Gah your so wet already baby." He says to him and I moan out, he starts off slow he's teasing me, and it's driving me insane, he takes a nipple into his mouth, since I had just ending my period they are super sensitive. I moan his name loudly. I want him to stop teasing me.

"Please, more." I moan.

"What do you want baby?" he asks me.

"More." I say.

"More what?" he asks.

"Ugh! Faster! Harder damnit!" I groan and he finally listens to me. He starts to thrust faster and harder. I can feel myself get even wetter buy the moment, I didn't think it could feel any better than normal but this was so amazing, he continues to thrust harder and faster.

"Oh god angel!" I yell out knowing I can.

"Oh god baby I'm so close, you're so tight!" he says to me.

I could feel myself getting closer too. I feel myself close down onto him and then I feel his twitch inside of me then he comes, I moan he rocks out are orgasms then he pulls out. I pant in response. God I missed that.

"Never wait so long to have sex again!" he says to me.

"Agreed." I say to him.

We lay there for awhile in each other's naked arms. It was nice and comforting.

…..

I don't know where it ended, after the 6th round maybe? We both knew we needed to go to sleep but we both couldn't actually stop. We knew we had to leave at 6 to get back to Kim's before everyone woke up. I knew Nicole would try and cover for us but they aren't stupid, I don't think we got any sleep. We get up knowing we have too. At least tonight we will fall asleep right away.

"Merry Christmas eve." He says to me with a smile.

"You too babe." I say as I kiss his lips.

"I wish I could give you another Christmas present." He says with a smirk and trusts me I did too, but we needed to get up and leave, same clothes from last night, sex hair, everyone would know what we were doing if they caught us.

We get into the car and drive off. I was a good surprise that is for sure. I can't wait for another surprise like that, it doesn't take us long to get to Kim's, he parks the car and slow and quiet as he can. We get out the car, oh well here goes nothing; we walk into the living room quietly.

"Sneaking in, classic trick." I hear Jayson say as he is sitting on the couch dressed with some coffee, I wince. Damn it! he is shaking his head and laughing and we walk down stairs we both need to get ready for the day, we decided we shouldn't be sharing a shower so I let him shower first as I go pick out a outfit for me and Nicole. I pick out a white little dress for me and my red cowboy boots, then I grab a flowery dress for Nicole with some wedges that match, it's really cute! (Outfits in bio)

Angel gets out of the shower and I go and get in. before I get to the bathroom Jayson stops me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks me.

"Sure" I say to him.

"Now I won't say anything about you sneaking back in, I'm very aware on what you guys were doing all night long…" he says. I stay quiet.

"Are you being safe?" he asks me.

"Yes I am, I'm on the pill." I say to him.

"Now I'm happy to see you happy but don't ruin it with a baby." He says and I nod.

"Merry Christmas eve!" he says with a smile and walks away.

I feel my phone vibrate.

_So what was the surprise? –ismeal._

Wow.

_Sex, in a cabin all night long, goodbye, getting in the shower. –B_

We weren't going to be best buds all of the sudden just because he said sorry, he's gunna have to prove he's not going to flirt or anything like that and if he is then I'm not going to be friends with him, I need angel not him.

I get into the bath, it feels good, and I needed something soothing on my musicals that are sore from last night.

APOV

Buffy was in the bath and Jayson and Nicole and I were sitting in the living room watching TV, waiting for everyone to get ready for the day, I wore regular jeans and a white button down shirt. I can't believe it's almost been 7 months since Buffy and I have been together, time has gone by so fast.

Her family has been amazing, I know today ill meet her mom and two sister, I don't really know how I feel about that; I know they aren't in her life. Which upsets me, she deserves so much better. That's her family and they act like they don't love her anymore, I don't have my sister or mother anymore, I wish they were still here and every day I think about them, but they didn't choose to leave my life her family did, I can't image how that felt.

"What is her mom like?" I ask Jayson.

"She used to be nice, now I don't know she doesn't really seem to talk much or care much even, I don't know why she's became that way." He says to me,

"And her sisters?" I ask.

"They are sweet." He says to me.

It's been awhile that Buffy has been in the bath. Last night was amazing so maybe she is soaking, much needed, I don't think we had kept it going like that ever before. She gets fierce. She came back with no panties on since I ripped them completely off, which was sexy as hell. Damn its turning me on just thinking about last night, that girl does wonders to me.

"Now I already talked to Buffy but imma say something to you too." Jayson says.

"I know why you guys had to sneak in last night; I don't need the details or anything like that. I just want you guys to be safe and I want her happy!" he says and I nod.

"That girl is my life, I promise I will always try my hardest to make her as happy as I can" I say to him with a smile.

"I'm glad to here that, she defiantly is happy with you, she has changed so much, for the good!" he says.

"What did she used to be like?" I ask him.

"She used to be very naive, she never believed in herself, she always thought she couldn't do it when I always knew she could, we would be doing practice and she would say I can't do this kick and id says oh yes you can, because I knew she could. Now she's so strong and independent. It's great to see her like this." He says then I hear something come from the bathroom kinda like a slight scream.

"Angel!" I hear Buffy yell. I run to the bathroom and all I see is blood.

….

Till next time my loves.

REVIEW :D


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

The entire bath tub was filled with blood, then I seen the huge cut on her leg, shit. I needed someone to help me so I could wrapper her in a towel, I know Jayson wasn't coming in here, seeing her naked wasn't an option.

"Nicole! I need your help!" I yell and she comes running inside, she gasps as she sees all the blood.

"Grab the towel and wrap it around her" I say as I pull her from the bath and then Nicole wraps the towel around her, then I run her to the kitchen, Kim comes running and so does Jason, she has passed out from the blood, I'm not sure but I think she hit her head. She's awake now, but kinda loopy. I set her down on the couch and I grab her leg and I tear my shirt off so I can wrap it around her leg. She is bleeding too much.

"Ouch!" she yells as I tie the shirt around me leg tightly she cries out loudly. It's still bleeding. There was a good puddle of blood on the floor now.

"Go get the first aid kit!" I yell and Kim runs to the bathroom. She comes with a big huge first aid kit.

"Let the bleeding slow before we do anything" she says to me.

My shirt is covered in blood but it's starting to clot. She looks really pale; I know she just lost a lot of blood. I try to pull the shirt off the cut she jerks her leg away and winces in pain.

"We need to see how deep it is…" I say to her and she nods and shuts her eyes shut. I pull the shirt from the wound and she cries out in pain, I wince at this I hate the sound of her in pain, Nicole is in the corner she can't watch. Once it is un covered, I see how deep it is, and so does everyone else.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Jayson says.

"No." she yells, she hates hospitals and I know she will refuse to go.

"That needs stitches!" Jayson yells.

"I am NOT going to the hospital okay! I'll be fine!" she says angry.

"Fine, its okay I think I know something we can do, its border line so it doesn't have to be stitches, but we do need to put some butterfly stitches on." I say to her.

"No one knows how to do that." Jayson says.

"I do." I say and I grab them from the first aid.

"Now this is going to hurt really bad." I tell her and she just closes her eyes.

I grab on butterfly stitch then I put it on one side of the wound then I put it on the other and I pull the cut closed she screams out in pain; I hear her muffling a cry. I do this about 15 times to close up the entire cut. She is crying and screaming and once I am done I pull her to me, I hug her tight but I know I got to wrap it now. I grab the gauze and I wrap it around the wounded area she winces but I know it's not too bad I wrap it around about five times. Then it seems tough enough.

"Your done babe, it's over." I say to her as I wrap my arms around her and I kiss her tear stained cheeks. Then I kiss her lips, nice and soft, she licks my bottom lip and then she wraps her hands around my neck and tugs on the little hairs on my neck, I always love when she does that, I know I need to pull away since everyone is watching. I pull away and she just rest against my bare chest.

"What the hell happen anyways?" I ask her.

"I was standing up to get out and I had the razor in my hand and it like fell apart and then I slipped and fell so I guess I cut my leg somewhere between there.

"I don't know how your manage to do those things." Nicole says.

She just sits there in a towel for a little bit, just relaxing before she goes and gets dressed for the day. We hear someone walking down stairs and then Wyatt comes along looking at all of us weird.

"Why in the world are you sitting here in a towel?" Wyatt asks then he walks a little bit forward and sees the large amount of blood everywhere.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" he asks all concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." She says to him.

"Sorry about your shirt angel" she says to me.

"Its okay I'd rather have a none bleeding you rather than a clean shirt and a bleeding you." I say to her.

"I better go get dressed" she says and lightly kisses me.

She gets up and walks with a limp to the bedroom, which really scared me I, hope she knows how scary it was watching her bleed and scream out like that.

"No more shaving your legs without super vision!" Nicole yells.

"I bet angel would love to supervise that." I hear Wyatt say and then he starts laughing.

"Trust me he doesn't just supervise…" Nicole says and I give her an ugly look and she burst out laughing.

"Okay enough." I say to them.

"Oh why, we can't know about the details? Sex life or no sex life?" Wyatt says laughing.

"Oh there is defiantly a sex life, I heard them!" Nicole says laughing.

"Say one more thing, you might just regret it." I say to Nicole knowing I could do something about her; Buffy would laugh if she was out here to see.

"And in the shower!" Nicole says laughing calling my bluff. I go at her and I pick her up and I throw her over my shoulder. I see Buffy wobble out of the room and she looks at me weird and then she starts laughing. I walk outside and I go to the horse water bowl and I attempt to throw her in.

"Noo! Angel it's below zero! Noo! It will be so cold!" she yells half laughing, I attempt to throw her in again and she screams no again.

"Wanna stop talking about Buffy and I sex life?" I ask her.

"I promise!" she says.

And then I throw her into the snow.

"Ouch." She says quietly.

"Don't test me again; I will throw you in if you say something again." I say to her laughing she nods her head with slight smile on her face.

I walk inside and everyone is still laughing.

BPOV

I couldn't believe he was about to throw her in the pool! I laughed so hard my gut hurt. I also couldn't believe I cut my leg that bad, I'm all wobbly and I don't like it. Everyone will be arriving soon. I'm a little nervous about them all meeting angel, he's amazing but they are so rude and embarrassing. I put my white dress on with my red cowboy boots, I really like this, it's cute.

"You look beautiful" angel says to me and he kisses my cheek, he's so sweet. I look at my phone to see what time it is. I see that I have 3 new messages. Ismeal. Wow.

_Merry Christmas. –ismeal_

_Merry Christmas? – Ismeal _

_You know if you didn't wanna talk to me, you could just say so – ismeal._

I feel really bad now; I wasn't ignoring him, though he should calm down! I actual had something wrong! I cut my leg! He freaked out, what was this all about.

_Uhh I'm sorry, I had an accident, I couldn't get to the phone? Sorry? –B_

_What happen? – Ismeal._

_I cut my leg really bad –B_

_Oh I'm sorry, you okay? – Ismeal_

_Yeah It was but angel fixed me all up __ -B_

_Merry Christmas –Ismeal_

_You too. – B_

He's being so weird, he hurt me, he stopped being friends with me, I didn't ever do anything to decide any of that and now he is all concerned in everything in my life, and it wasn't his place. He was never like that before, he didn't ever seem to care before, and I don't understand him. I hope he knows I'm not letting him get in the way between me and angel. I love angel. He knows that.

I don't wanna think about that, today is Christmas. I just wanna have a good day. I hear the door bell ring, I wince I don't wanna do this, I'm scared of what my sisters and mother will say about me being a boy home. I hear Kim welcome them; Joyce my mother says she is glad to be here.

I decide to walk slowly upstairs, angel is already up there. I don't think he knows who they are. I get upstairs and I take a deep breath. I walk in and I see dawn and faith standing there, my two sisters. My mom Joyce smiles at me lightly.

"Hi Buffy, thanks for not greeting me." I hear my little sister dawn say and I roll my eyes and I say hi.

"Buffy! You look great!" I hear faith, my older sisters say to me.

"Thank you! You too! I didn't know you were pregnant!" I say to her with my eyes wide, I feel so loved. No one informed me that she was pregnant wow thanks!

"Yeah! Five months! It's a boy!" she says to me and I smile at her. Then angel walks over and he smiles I know he's about to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm angel." He says as he shakes my mother's hand and then my sisters.

"Excuse me but who are you?" my mom ask and he kinda looks shocked. Then he wraps his hands around my waist and my mother's eyes go wide.

"I'm Buffy's boyfriend." He says with a smile.

"Hello angel welcome!" my older sister says to him nicely. She is the only one with manners.

My mom just nods her head and looks away and goes sit down, my little sister goes down stairs. Probably to go snoop around but Wyatt is down there. I can't stand the awkward ness so I walk off into the kitchen to help with whatever I can. I grab the bread dough and I help Kim spread it out. She is making the rolls and they are the best rolls ever. She gives me and full hearted smile and I know what it was about, my mother. She's kinda just a person to me now. She's no longer a mother, she doesn't provide for me. She doesn't feed me, or shop for me. I do it all myself. The only thing she does is pay the rent of the house and goes where ever she wants with my dad's money. My dad comes up to me and hugs me tight. I know he misses me and I miss him too, but he could make more of an effort to stand up for me with my mom. I know he's scared to lose her but its ridiculous they way she is.

Its Christmas and I don't wanna get angry, I take a deep breath and keep helping Kim. I look over at angel and he is sitting on the bar stool petting Carmelo the cat, I love that thing! I've been around that cat since I was little. I smile at the sight. I grab my phone and I snap a picture really fast. He looks up after I take it and then he smiles.

"What did you just do?" he asks me with a laugh.

"Nothing, nothing at all, continue petting Carmelo!" I say laughing and he walks to me and starts to tickle me and laugh and laugh I try to get away but he's too strong and fast.

"Now what did you do?" he asks again.

"I took a picture" I give in, finally he stops tickling me. Then he pulls my face to his and kisses me passionately. I love this.

"Alright alright love birds, enough gunna make me sick." I hear someone say and I look up and its James, my brother in law, I laugh and I go hug him.

"Why is it so awkward in there?" he asks me.

I just look at him and he nods at me in return. I hear someone walk in.

"Well looky here! Look who joined the party!" I hear my grandpa say and I run to him and I give him a big hug. He laughs and hugs me back.

"This is my boyfriend angel." I say to my grandpa.

"Well angel you better take good care of my grandbaby." He says to angel and angel laughs and nods then the shake hands

…..

Christmas is about over and over all it wasn't a bad day all in return; I didn't talk to my mother much at all. It was time to go to bed now, are plane back is tomorrow, I don't know if I'm ready to leave but I know I have to go back. That is my home now, for now.

I lay down; I didn't sleep at all last night. I fall asleep instantly.

…..

We wake up at 6 and we start to get ready we are already packed we made sure to leave out the outfit we were going to wear so it didn't take long. I put on my outfit and then I walk out of the room, really tired. I know everyone is up, waiting for us. I hear Nicole laugh a little then I look at her and she is almost wearing the exact same thing as me (in bio) I laugh a little them angel is ready and we grab are suit cases and we go upstairs to day to bye to everyone.

"Well imma miss you, come visit me soon!" Kim says and she hugs me.

"Well little one, I'll Miss You." Nick says as he hugs me and Ryder clings to me. he knows I'm leaving, it makes me wanna cry. I don't wanna leave! Imma miss them! I feel a tear run down my face.

"Be good! I will miss you!" William says to me as he hugs me.

Wyatt and Lacie hug me and then I give Ryder back to nick.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys." Kim says to Nicole and angel and they nod and we get into the car, we pull away and I start to cry.

"Are you okay?" angel asks me.

"Yes." I say I just didn't wanna leave.

"We will come this summer? Okay?" he says and I nod and I smile.

We start the drive to the airport. I look out at the country land; it's all covered in snow still. I see the horses running in it. I see the cemetery coming.

"Please stop!" I say and angel parks on the side of the road next to the cemetery. I unbuckle myself.

"You guys stay here." I say to them and they nod.

I run to cadences grave, my leg hurt but not too bad, I collapse at her white grave stone, I run my fingers across her picture, I feel the tear run down my face, I miss her blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. She was everything to me. When she died I was torn to pieces. She was so young only a child. She was four. I miss her so much.

"Hey cadence, I know I almost didn't come and say hi. I bet you are laughing at me. I had to have them pull over, I need to say hi to you, and goodbye again, just for a little while. God cadence I miss you so much, there isn't one day that I do not think of you. Everything here reminds me of you. I wish angel could meet you, and see your cute little face, I miss brushing your long blonde hair, you would always fight me on it but once you calmed down you would enjoy, you were so brave! You never disappointed anyone! Everyone loves you. You know your daddy misses you, he might not come up here a lot but he misses you. And he loves you a lot too. I'll always be your cousin, though you felt like my child, I love you beautiful. I wish you could be here today, you would be 6! I can't believe you have been gone for two years now. I wish you could see your little brother, he's so adorable! He looks like you mama. He acts like you too. Remember are song?

**"You Are My Sunshine"**

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away

I sing as if she is here. Wow I miss her.

"Well baby I need to go now. I love you." I cry. I can't get myself together. I sob out. It's been so long since I went and seen her. I need to do this. I know she knows now. I wipe the tears from my face and I run to the car. I get in and everyone is looking at me.

"Are you okay baby?" he asks me

"I am now." I say and he starts driving.

…

We land in California around 2, it bright and sunny. It is nice to have some heat and sun, I know angel has a car here and so do I. I don't wanna leave but I know he needs to go home for a little bit.

"I need to go home and have some Christmas time with jenny and Conner. I will be back around night time." He says and he pulls me to him and he kisses me. I am going to miss him for these few hours.

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you too." I say to him and I smile them I get into my car and he goes and walks to his.

"I'm sorry we had to leave. I know you didn't want too…" Nicole says to me.

"It's okay! We still have a little bit of time with each other before you have to go back home…" I say to Nicole as we drive off.

"So what do you want to do?" she asks me.

"We can have a movie day?" I ask her.

"Sounds good!" she says with a smile. It takes us around 10 mins to get back to the house, we walk in and we set are suit cases down.

"Imma go get the movie started, you make some food!" I say to her and I go up the stairs, I start the movie, and I get to where we need it to be. I hear a whole bunch of glass break in the kitchen. I walk down the stairs.

"Nicole are you okay?" I yell out. No answer.

"Probably not." I hear a man say I instantly get scared. Then I see him, Jake. I don't know what to do. He starts walking to me, I walk backwards, I turn around and I run, I need to see if Nicole is okay. I run into the kitchen and then I see her laying on the ground in broken glass; she has cuts and bruises all over her face. I cry a little but I know I need to act as if she's dead, he will leave her alone if he thinks she's dead.

"Oh god Nicole! Don't die!" I cry out dramatically and he walks in, I get up and I look for the knifes.

"You looking for these?" he says holding up the knifes, then he throws one at me. He misses so I run; I don't know where to go. I run up the stairs to me bedroom, I throw the door open, I try and make it to my window, I try to pull it open but it's not opening, its nailed shut, how long has he been here!

"You know, I meant for you to die last time. Now I guess I'll just have to finish you off. I already killed your little friend, she got it easy, and you won't." He says to me. Remember what Jayson thought me. Then he throws a knife and it hits me in the leg, I go down and I cry in pain. It's no damn use; I'm going to die here! He gets close up to my face. He grabs the knife from my leg and then he runs the blade across my face, I feel the blood run down my face then he grabs me and throws me across the room onto the bed, I hit hard. He goes to me and then he hits me in the stomach a couple times.

"I see you fucking your little boy toy, I hope you were pregnant, there for nothing will be left of that pregnancy." He says with a wicked smile, I cry in pain.

"Go to hell." I say to him.

"Oh I will go to tell, even more so after I finish off you, do you wanna know what I'm going to do to you?" he asks me. I just look at him, I can already guess.

Then he hits me in the face.

"Well imma hit and beat the hell out of you, then I'm going to rape and fuck the hell out of you and then I'm going to kill you." He says to me.

I cry a little. Then he hits me in the face again. He ripped my shirt off and then he grabs the knife and cuts down my stomach, I cry out and I grab a glass and hit him with it. He stumbles back a little bit. Then he looks at me with anger. Then he grabs me by my hair and I hit the floor.

"You little whore." He says.

"I'm a whore because I never slept with you, you're nothing, you're just a low life and you're going to hell." I say to him, then he hits me in the face and then he keeps hitting me, he starts to bang my head up, then he cuts my pants off, he pulls his down fast and he instantly enters me, I cry out, I try to not let him, but then he hits me, and he keeps going, I don't know how much more I can do this, he grabs the knife as he moves inside of me and he cuts the side of my breast, I cry a little, but I know there is no use, he hits my bloody face again, I can't see anything, I feel like a dead sole, just waiting to die. I have no use, he's the strength, he continues to rape me as hard and painful as he can, I feel myself bleed. I cry out. Then he hits me again and I don't know where else to go, I fell myself going unconscious. I love you angel.

…..

Reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

I don't know why, but I just feel like there is something wrong, I keep trying to talk myself out of it, Buffy is fine, but I just can't shake this feeling. I get home and I'm beyond spaced, I can't seem to get a grip.

"What's wrong?" jenny asks me.

"I just feel like something is terribly wrong like I did that night mom died." I say to her.

"You can go and check on her, but I want Conner to go with you just in case." She says.

"Why Conner?" I ask her.

"Because he is your brother and if something is wrong he's 16 and old enough to help…" jenny says and I don't care, I just need to go and see if she is okay, I go to Conner's room.

"Conner come on we need to go." I say to him with panic and he jumps up instantly.

"Where we going?" he says as we get into my car.

"Buffy's." I say to him.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling…" I say to him.

"Well this isn't the way I expected to meet your girlfriend…" he says, he knows when I say I feel something is wrong normally I am right.

"Me either" I say to him, I park at her house and I try and open the door, but it won't budge, she never locks the door.

"Move back" I say to Conner and the moves back and I go to kick the door open, it works, then I see it, the door was nailed shut. What the hell.

We walk in and I see Nicole bleeding and laying unconscious in the kitchen, I run to her, it look pretty bad, I pick her up and I take her out of the broken class, which has cut up most of her skin.

"Conner you stay here with her makes sure she keeps breathing and call the cops." I say to him.

"I need to find Buffy." I say.

I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling it's going to be worse when I find Buffy, I walk slowly and quietly up the stairs. Every step seems more and more heavy, I get to Buffy's room and I hear muffling screams and panting. I bust in and there he is, on her in her, raping her, she is bleeding and she looks almost dead. She's laying naked on the ground, her head is bleeding and there are many cuts all over her, I see the knife, then I see how bad it all is, he now notices me.

"Hi, I don't think we have properly met yet, I'm Jake." I hear the man says and instantly tackle him off of her, I hit him as hard as I can in the fast, I keep hitting him, I don't stop. He grabs the knife and he stabs me with it, I don't even feel it.

"Should of known better, knifes don't affect me!" I say as I grab the knife and I keep hitting him, he barely manages to throw me off of him and then he gets up and I pull myself up and I throw him across the hallway, then I pick him back up and I shove him up against the wall.

"You know you can't beat everyone, you coward son of bitch, you messed with the wrong guys girlfriend." I say to him out of pure anger. I throw him down the stairs, he hits hard. Then I see Conner and Conner's eyes go wide. Then he runs upstairs knowing Buffy is probably hurt.

"Oh god" I hear Conner cry out as he sees her.

I keep hitting him until there is nothing left.

"Angel she's not breathing!" I hear Conner yell. That's when I stop hitting him and I run up to Buffy. I get down on my knees next to her and then I grab her face and I trying giving her CPR, I pound on her chest and then I hear her take slight breath, then I hear the cops pull up I grab her and I throw my shirt over her naked cut up body. I run downstairs and then Conner grabs Nicole. We run to the ambulance cars they yell to put them in the back and I lay her down and then they take off with them.

"Was this man the one who did it?" one of the officers asks while pointing at Jake.

"Yes." We both say. And then the go to Jake and they check for a pulse.

"He's dead." One of them says and I turn around, I didn't mean to… I'm a murderer! Conner then grabs me.

"If you wouldn't have done what you done he would have killed her! That was self defense! You did the right thing!" Conner yells.

"He's right son, he would have killed her, and did you see those girls they weren't far from death." The officer says.

"It was in self defense don't worry about it." the officer says.

"Where is her parents?" one officer asks.

"They are in Colorado, we just got back today." I say.

"Can you please give me the number of her father or mother?" they ask. I give them her dad's number.

"Hello, this is Officer Brian, yes we need to address something with your daughter, you need to fly here as soon as you can, it an emergency." He says.

"No she's not okay." He says.

"Okay we will see you in a couple hours." The officer says.

"Has this happen before?" he asks me

"Yes, he raped and beat her up really badly." I say to him.

"Was he the boyfriend?" he asks me.

"No, I'm her boyfriend, he was he ex." I say to him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry son, she will be okay. It will take a lot of time for her to heal." He says to me and then I hear the paramedic talking.

"It's really bad, I don't know if she's going to be okay." I hear them whisper and I fall to my knees, I cry and then Conner wraps his arms around me.

"Brother, she's going to be okay! She is too strong to die!" he yells at me and I just can't think or deal, Buffy has to make it through this, I don't know what I'd do without her in my life, she is my love, I've never loved anyone like I love her, I want to marry her and have kids with her, I've never wanted that in my entire life, until I met her and without her there is no reason for me to live.

"You guys can go to the hospital now." The officer says.

I get into my car and I drive Conner home first, and I'm sure he will tell jenny what happen and where I'd be, I get into the hospital and I go to the front office to ask where Buffy and Nicole doctor is.

"His name is doctor Lawson and he will be on the 7th floor, they are in a luxury room together room 407" the nurse says and I go to the elevator and I go to the floor and I see the doctor, I go up to him and he looks a little bit troubled.

"You're the boyfriend, they said you would be coming, come sit in my office and we will talk." He says and he leads me into the office.

"Is she going to be okay" I ask as him as I sit down.

"Yes adventally they both are going to be okay, Nicole that's the brunettes name right?" the doctor ask and I nod.

"She has a lot of bruising to the bone, a concussion and a broken wrist we believe she went to hit him and she broke her hand that way, there was a lot of glass that they had to pull out of her, a lot of stitches all over. But she will be okay…" he says.

"The blonde, Buffy… she has some head trauma, nothing too bad, we stitched up the cuts on her face and torso and legs, she will be very bruised for awhile. The rape, it was bad, he tore up her insides, it took us awhile to stop the bleeding, he did ejaculate inside of her, now she could be pregnant could you tell me her last period?" he asks me.

"Around 3 days ago." I say and I hang my head down and he does too.

"We can't tell if she's pregnant for another couple of weeks but she will be okay. It will take a little while of healing time, but within a month she will be okay." He says and I slightly cry.

"Son, I heard the guy who did this, you killed him, to save her. You did the right thing; she is alive because of you." He says to me.

"How did I prevent anything? He dead and he don't even get to pay for what he did to them!" I say to him.

"You prevented them both from being murdered, and then he would be walking around this earth like he did nothing. They are alive because of you! And he will pay for what he did down below…" he says and I nod.

"You can go see them now, it will take Buffy a while to wake up maybe even a couple days, Nicole will wake up faster." He says and I nod and I walk into their room and I see them laying there still and silent as if they were both dead, I walk to Buffy.

"I love you Buffy, come back to me." I say to her hoping maybe somewhere she can hear what I am saying to her.

I sit down in the chair I don't really know what to do; I can't just sit here and watch. I pace down the hallway for hours, then I see Conner and jenny walking my way, there head down and filled with sorrow, they walk into the room and then they set down a big vase of flowers, jenny looks at them and she cries out.

"She's so beautiful with a broken face and body." She cries and she goes and hugs me.

"Are you okay?" jenny asks me. I shake my head no, because I really wasn't okay.

"Where is her parents?" she asks me.

"They were in Colorado, they will be here soon." I say to her and she nods.

"We better go, we will see you later angel." Jenny says and Conner gives me a slight smile and then they walk off.

I feel her phone in my pocket go off. Ismeal. I didn't know they were texing, I don't care, they are friends. I decide to call him and tell him.

"Hello, you didn't have to call me buff." He says

"It's not Buffy. Its angel." I say

"Dude I'm sorry." He says.

"Uh I don't know how to tell you this." I say to him

"Is she okay?" he asks.

"No she's in the hospital unconscious" I say to him.

"What the hell happen!" he says

"Jake, he beat her up really bad, then he Uhh he raped her then I walked in right before he was going to kill her." I said.

"Oh god, dudes are you okay? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He says.

"Too late, I already did." I say to him.

"You actually killed him?" he asked

"With my hands yes." I say to him.

"That's for the best." He says.

"Thank you for calling me, I thought you had a problem with me talking to her, I'm not trying to steal your girl, and she's not interested in me. She loves you and I've never seen her so happy." He says.

"I don't have a problem with you." I say to him.

"Is it okay if I go up there in a couple weeks to go see her?" he asks.

"I think she'd like that." I say to him.

"Please keep me updated, I'm glad you're there. Hang in there dude, bye." He says and I hang up and then I see her dad run up to the room. He walks in and it must be harder to see his little girl like this, he cries out a little bit. Then he looks at me, my eyes are red from the tears and I still have blood all over me.

"Son, look at you. Is it true? Did you save her? Did you kill him?" he asks and I nod.

"I'm glad you did, because if you didn't. I would have done it and it wouldn't have been out of self defense." He says and then he hugs me.

"She's going to be okay, she was beat up really badly, and he raped her, they say he ripped all her insides up, she might be pregnant. God my little girl." He says crying.

"If she is pregnant, I will be there for her, I will treat that child as if its mine, I will not leave her side. Ever! I love her, I don't know what I'd do without her, I want to marry her. She is it for me." I say to him.

"I can tell, she loves you too, I'm glad to hear you would be there for her through the pregnancy if she is. You are part of this family already. Marriage or not you are my son in law." He says to me and he pats me on the shoulder.

"You can go home and sleep, I know you all jet legged. I'm not leaving her side…" I say to him and he nods a walks off.

I sit down on the chair, I don't know how long it's been, and they have been out for 12 hours now. It's almost morning. Then I see Nicole jot up and she starts to cry, she looks around the room to see how bad Buffy is. She screams out.

"Buffy, no." I hear her cry and I get up and I go to her. She sees me and slightly jumps. She winces in pain. She cries out as she stares at Buffy and I go over to her and I hold her as she cries she tries to get up to go to Buffy but I hold her still for she won't hurt herself more, she tries to push me away from her, then she collapse crying in my arms, I just hold her until she is done crying.

"Why are you holding me? Comforting me?" she asks.

"You're my little sister right? Sister in law?" I say with a slight smile. Then she truly looks at me, I still have the blood all over me.

"What happen?" she asks me.

"I found him, rapping Buffy, after he nearly killed her, and I lost control, I killed him." I tell her.

"Good." she says with a slight smile.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asks me.

"Yes, it's going to take some recovery time. She has a little head trauma and a lot of cuts and bruises, when he raped her, he was really rough so he tore up a lot… she might be pregnant." I say and she sheds a couple more tears.

"I'm glad he's dead." She says.

"What did he do?" I ask her.

"I was getting some food for me and her and then he walked in the kitchen from the back room, then I tried to grab a knife but they weren't there. Then I grabbed the glass bowl and threw it at him it hit him but there was no effect then he grabbed me and threw me across the kitchen then he hit me in the stomach and a couple times in the head and then I went unconscious." She says to me.

…..

It took Buffy a couple days to wake up, she woke up crying then she looked at me and started to cry more, it was hard to see her cry like that. She's healing but she still has a hard time walking so far, she has a lot of headaches. Her bruises have yet to fade; willow and Xander stop by every now and then to see how she is.

Today is the 3 week mark and we go to the doctor to see how she is doing, down there… and to see if she's pregnant or not. I don't really know what to expect, either way I'm going to stay around, I love her. I don't care whose child it is. It will be mine in my heart. I will take care of her. I won't ever leave her side. I've told her this over and over again but she just shakes her head, she doesn't really let anyone but me touch her, the doctor said its post tragic disorder but with the exception of me. I haven't kissed her more than a light kiss on the cheek in the last month, I'm scared too, I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable…

She has a lot of nightmares, she started to cry in her sleep every night in the hospital, they tried to offer her some sleep meds but she wasn't going to let that happen, they sometimes put it in her IV, Nicole got out of the hospital last week. We will see what the doctor says today and if things look good, then she can leave too.

BPOV

I lay in this hospital bed just waiting, I'm sick of waiting, I want to leave. I want to have the answer yes or no… am I pregnant or not? Can I finally leave?

Angel is waiting with me, he is amazing, he won't leave and I know that now. I love him so much, he's token this slow with me, I don't feel uncomfortable at all when he touches me, everyone else I freak out inside when they touch me. I don't think he knows that he can kiss me on the lips, I miss it. I miss everything about us. I couldn't believe he killed Jake, not that I actually gave a shit on what happen to him, but now I know I don't have to live in fear. I am okay. Mentally at least, but physically I'm still a little worn down the bruises are starting to go away.

I hear the doctor knock on the door, and then she walks in, pulling a little machine behind her.

"Hello, I'm doctor kale, I'm one of the gynecologists here." she says with a smile. I smile at her slightly, I'm just glad it's a girl.

"Do you mind lying down as I take a look at the healing?" she asked and I lay down and angel looks me in the eyes and holds my hand. I feel her look around I slightly wince, it doesn't hurt, and it's just weird. It's weird to have someone's hand there.

"You are all healed there!" she says with a smile.

"I'd say give it a week or so before you decide to have any sexual intercourse." She says with a serious face, how she can say that all serious, I feel myself blush and angel kisses my cheek, he also acts like he heard nothing.

"Now let's see if you're going to have a baby or not." She says to me and I take a big deep breath. She slides the little warm jelly on my stomach and she starts to move it around, it feels weird. Then she pushes so bottoms and then I hear it, it's a heartbeat.

"You are pregnant." She says.


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

I'm pregnant…

There is a baby growing inside of me, I don't know what to do or say at this moment, not only was I nearly killed, I also conceived a baby unwillingly. This is my baby. I am going to have a child. It's going to be precious and small and mine, I will have to take care of this thing… I mean baby.

We leave and I haven't said anything to angel, I just stare out the car window. Once he parks, I get out and I walk in, I know he's behind me. I just keep walking, how am I going to do this? I've never had much experience with babies, I've never thought of having kids. Now I'm seventeen with a rape baby, what the hell am I going to tell the child when they get older? How will I do this?

"What did the doctor say?" I hear Nicole ask, I don't know what to say, I'm not ready to say. I don't answer and I walk off. I go into my room and I just sit on my bed. I don't know how this goes. What do I do? No one gave me any warning on how to take care of a baby. I know I have to accept it; there is no other option than that.

I hear them walk up the stairs to come and talk to me; I assume angel told Nicole what was going on. I don't know, I just don't want to talk about it right now, I need time. I go into the bathroom and I start the shower, I know they respect me enough not to go into the bathroom. I take my clothes off and I stare at my naked body in the mirror, I let my hand gaze over the bruises and now barely healed cuts, I run my hands across my stomach, there is a baby in there. A loving innocent creature, and it's amazing beautiful, but it was brought up among a horrible experience. I continue to stare at the tiny bump that has risen; I'm 5 weeks pregnant today.

I get into the steaming hot shower; I can't bring myself to stop thinking. This baby deserves so much more than just to be a rape baby, this is a child not an incident, I didn't ask for this nor did this child. It might have not been my choice to conceive this child, but it is my choice to love and take care of this child. I will love and take care of her or him.

I'm going to be a mom.

How in the world am I going to pull this off? I never pictured myself a mom worthy. I never had a mom to tell me what it was like. Then I feel the tears stream down my face. I sob out loud, what I am going to do; I'm going to be a mother to this unborn child. I cry out loudly, I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I feel my knees bunk from under me and I fall, I hold myself and I cry. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Buffy?" I hear angel say as he opens the bathroom door, I just continue to cry. I know he can hear me. He opens the shower certain and he gets on his knees and he hugs my wet naked body to him. I continue to cry into his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay." He says to me.

"I'm going to be a mother, I'm seventeen, what am I going to do? I don't have any money; I don't have a place to go whose going to want a pregnant teenager." I cry.

"I want you, I don't care if you're pregnant and you know what your gunna say when people ask whose the child is, and you're going to say it's mine, because that child is mine. I will help you; I will be here for you. I will be here for the rest of your life, I am not going anywhere, and Buffy you are not having a baby. We are having a baby. You're not alone and never will be. I love you" he says to me and I feel completely okay now, I don't know who or where this feeling came from, I thought that I could love him more, but I was completely wrong.

"I love you." I say back and then I pull away slightly and then I take his head into my hands and I stroke his cheek, and then I bring him to me, I kiss his lips. The first time since the rape. It feels amazing; I pull him to me, the kiss is sweet and soft, no rush. There is pure passion in it. This is the father of my child. I know that now. There was no other.

_2 months later_

I'm not three months pregnant, I finally accepted it. Everyone has been great, at least the people who knows. Nicole now lives with me since no one else is in the house. Obviously my mother didn't like the choice I made when decided to keep the baby. It wasn't that babies fault. Everyone keeps telling me I need to tell Jayson. He doesn't even know about the rape, and I know. Okay I know, buts it's so hard to the man who tough you how to prevent that and then it happens again but 20x worse, how do you even explain that. I've finally decided I needed to say something, ill call him tomorrow. I don't know what I'm going to say, I know I'm not telling him through the phone, he's going to have to come out here.

It's now clear that I am pregnant, there is no longer a flat stomach, and there is a round bump. If I wear a big shirt than you can't see it unless you stare, it just looks like I gained a little weight.

I feel my phone vibrate, I don't know the number but it seems too similar so I answer it.

"Hello" I say

"Hey this is cat." I hear her say. Oh my god. I haven't talk to her in forever well not since I moved.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" I say excited.

"Texas. Ugh and I hear your in California now." She says

"Yeah..." I say not exactly wanted to explain everything.

"Do you mind if I come? I kinda left my house…" she says to me.

"Yeah of course. When?" I ask her

"Like in a couple hours." She says all calm, wow. That was sudden.

"You have it all planned! Haha so what happen?" I asked her.

"You know how my mom is. Her stupid ass boyfriend didn't wanna leave me alone so I left." She says and I feel sad, I know she's been through a lot. I love her to death, we get along so well because we both have felt real pain.

"I kinda have a big favor to ask of you." She says and I already know what it is.

"Yes you can live here." I say with a laugh.

"You know me to well." She says with a laugh.

"When you do get here, Uhh we need to talk about a lot." I say to her. I don't wanna tell her that I am pregnant through the phone.

"Of course, well I just bought the ticket, I'll be there at 7, can you pick me up?" she says

"Yes of course, I can't believe this, it's so fast." I say to her with a laugh.

"Is it hot there?" she asks me

"Ehh its warm now but its gets its random cold fronts." I say to her.

"Well okay girl. I got to pack I have an hour to get to the airport." She says and I smile.

"Okay bye." I say to her.

I start to get ready, I put on my baggy skull shirt and some skinny jeans, I do my hair and makeup, I try to cover up the lasting bruises but it didn't really work to well. Oh well imma have to tell her anyways. I had no idea bruises could last so long, the doctor said it's because I'm anemic and that they will continue coming out for awhile. Great. Everyone always stares at me. They always look at angel as if he did it, though no one knows that angel could never actually hurt me.

I know angel is asleep in my room, so I go into the bedroom and I get a sudden feel of nausea, oh god, I run to my bathroom I barely make it, I throw up whatever I managed to eat. I kneel over the toilet getting sick. Then I feel someone hold my hair back, I know its angel. When I feel better I sit up and flush. Ewe.

"What did you eat baby?" he asks me.

"I ate some eggs and bacon." I say to him.

"Might want to stick to toast, the baby doesn't like those." He says as he hugs to me too him, I pull away because I know I smell now, I get up and I brush my teeth, I had to get that smell and taste out of my mouth.

Once I am done he pulls me to him and he kisses me on the lips lightly. My hormones have been going crazy, and I want him but I know he's scared, I just want him. I pull him to me and I kiss him hard, I feel his bottom lip glaze my bottom lips his tongue runs across my lips and I bite on his lips and I give a slight tug. I then feel him grow hard against me. He pulls away instantly and I pout a little.

"Angel" I say to him. He looks at me.

"I want you." I whisper as I look down.

"I want you too, just not right now. You need to leave to go pick up cat." He says and I know.

"I promise, we will, I just want you to be ready and okay with It." he says to me.

"Angel please just realizes, you didn't do that to me! I am ready and okay with it because it's you, you drive me insane not only that but my pregnancy hormones go insane, and it's not fair." I say to him with a while.

"I promise." He says as he kisses my lips and smiles at me as he goes and jumps on the bed.

"You better be there when I get back." I say laughing. He winks and I laugh as I walk out, I get into my car and I head to the airport. I can't get angel out of my mind, it's almost been four months and he hasn't touched me in a sexual way since before that, I am going insane, I know it doesn't help to have pregnancy hormones. I don't know how he finds this weight gain sexy, but he does.

I park and I walk into the air port, and I see the short brown headed girl walk up to me, she smiles and does a light scream and then she runs to me and hugs me, it hurt a bit from the bruises but I smile anyways, not like she knows, she takes a big look at me and then she squinted her eyes.

"You look amazing!" she said.

"You've gained some weight, I love it!" she says all excited and I throw my head back, she has no idea.

"Hey, everyone looks better with some curves." She says as she laughs she always hated the look of skinny girls. I think she's weird but then I laugh.

We walk outside and we get to the car and I get a sudden wave of nausea again, come one baby, your killing me here, I bend over and I start to get sick. She looks all wide eyes, once I'm done getting sick, I grab the water from my car and wash out my mouth and I grab a mint.

"Are you okay?" she says with concern and then I know I needed to tell her soon. I nod.

"Wait, what happen to your face? You have a bruise." She says as she looks at my face. Then I know I have to tell her now.

"Okay I was going to tell you when we got home but I guess there's not much choice, so he came back, raped me, beat the hell out of me. I was in the hospital for a while. They didn't know if I was going to make it, my boyfriend angel found me, he's amazing. I love him so much…" I say to her.

"Boyfriend?" she says with a smile and I nod.

"And there is one other little thing" I say to her and I rise my big shirt up. Then her eyes go wide and I see the tears in her eyes wedge up.

"I'm pregnant." I say to her

"Little thing?" she says with a tear that falls down her face.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm happy with it now." I say with a smile.

"But I know you better than that! You hurt! It hurts for you to go through that again not only again but so much worse! So don't play that shit me because you know I know." She says to me and a single tear runs down my face.

"I am okay, but like everyone I have bad days. I am happy, angel makes me happy." I say to her with a smile on my lips. She nods and we get into the car. We turn the music up loud because we are music lovers always will be.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough_

"Oh god I still love that song" I say to her as we laugh.

Then we hear Rihanna come on we both know we love this song.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now_

We burst out laughing, we both knew that song by heart, it's been out forever but it's still amazing for us.

"So when do you find out if you're having a girl or boy?" she asks me with excitement.

"Well my four month appointment is in two weeks so hopefully them." I say to her with a smile.

"You do look happy." She says with a smile.

"I feel like it." I say to her. Then I sigh, I'm going to call Jayson tonight.

"We are here!" I say and she looks up at the house.

"Wow that is nice!" she says with a smile and we walk inside and then I go into my room and I see angel laying there sleeping, well he didn't move.

"He's cute" she whispers and I laugh a little.

I then show her where he room is, it's across the hall next to Nicole's. Nicole walks out of her room and she smiles.

"Hey!" she says to cat.

"Hello!" cat says with a smile.

"Well I need to go call Jayson…" I say to them.

"I need to go shopping, I don't have much clothes at all." Cat says.

"I'll take you!" Nicole says.

"I have to stay here with angel, but we can have a girl day like Friday okay?" I say with a smile.

They nod and I throw Nicole the keys and they leave. I know they will be gone for awhile. I go and grab my phone. I dial Jayson's number I take a deep breath then I push call. It rings and it doesn't take long for him to answer.

"Hello." He says.

"Hey, we need to get together, I have something to tell you and it's not going to be over the phone. Are you free to come here for a couple days?" I ask him.

"Yes I can come tomorrow. Is everything okay?" he asks

"I don't know, it might be okay once I let this off my chest and I tell you" I say to him.

"Okay I'll be there tomorrow around noon." He says.

"Okay see you then." I say to him and I hang up. I decide to go wake angel up. I walk into the room and I crawl on top of him, I still want him just as badly as I did earlier just now we are home alone, I kiss him on the lips until he wake up. He smiles a little and I lean up just a little bit. Then I feel him put his hands on my hips.

"You promised remember" I whisper with a smile and then I kiss him hard, I feel myself get wet, already, it's been nearly four months and I am going insane. I moan a little as he runs his hands up and down my waist as we kiss, he flips us over to where I am on my back and he's on top of me.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, plus we are going to be home alone for awhile, they went shopping." I say with a smile then he kisses me hard, I feel his lips down my neck and then he grabs the hem of my shirt and then he pulls it off. He grabs my now swollen breasts from the pregnancy, I moan as he takes one nipple into his mouth I moan loudly, they have became so sensitive. They have grown too. I know he likes that, he goes lower and lower on my body and he kisses my little baby bump, then he starts to unbutton my pants and I feel myself getting even wetter, I am so unbelievable turned on and he's not even doing much, I've never felt like this.

He slides my pants down and then he slowly pills my panties from my waist revealing where I want him the most. He takes me into his mouth and I moan loudly in the contact.

"God baby you're so wet already." He says as he enters a finger inside of me. I moan again at the contact he continues to move his fingers inside of me as he continues to lick and suck on my clit, I was close already I could feel it building up in my stomach, then I just let go.

"Oh god, angel" I moan as my walls close around his fingers. I go and pull his pants down and then he looks at me.

"Ready?" he says before he enters me and I nod. I feel him enter me and I moan loudly. He starts to move in and out and it's incredible, I had no idea it could be like this again. I moan again and again, I wrap my legs around him, and then he stops and flips us over to where I am on top of him. He grabs my hips and starts to move me with him, he groans and I moan.

"Oh god, Buffy you feel amazing." He groans, he grabs my breast and he palms them and then he squeezes them lightly, it feels so amazing I moan loudly at that contact, he has no idea how sensitive everything thing is right now. I feel my walls beginning to close around him, I cry out as I come. He continues going inside of me, I didn't want him to stop.

"Fuck angel." I yell out.

I'm so glad we are home alone, he slows it down just a but, he doesn't want to rush any of it, his thrust that were slow, seemed to tease me more and more, I was going insane, the wave a pleasure goes over me over and over again, I don't think it's ever been so good, I cry out as I feel myself get close again, I try and hold it back as long as I can, I feel it all build up inside me, I cry out louder and louder.

"Let go baby." He moans.

I feel myself close around him, I cry out loudly and I hear him groan as he rocks out my orgasm.

Then I feel him pull out all of a sudden and then he cums all over me. I was slightly confused why he pulled out.

"Why did you pull out?" I ask him.

"Because I don't want to cum inside you with the baby." He says to me and I laugh.

"It doesn't affect the baby! I'm already pregnant! Damnit! I like it when you come inside of me" I pout a little.

"Fine then we are going again." he says as he enters me again and I moan loudly.

…..

Reviews!:D


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

He slid himself into me again and again, he was teasing me. I moaned.

"Please!" I say to him and he chuckles at me. Then he pushes in my hard and I moan loudly. I smile at the contact; he starts to move faster inside of me, he groans at the contact. Everything is so much more sensitive, I can't believe how good this feels.

"Oh angel, that feels so good." I moan and then he goes to kiss me, his lips hit mine; it's filled with so much passion. Are lips crashes together with a perfect match. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and he slightly tugs at it. I feel his smile against my lips. I missed this so much.

He continues moving inside of me and I moan as I feel myself getting closer to the end, I know he is close also, I begin to feel my walls close in on him, I moan loudly and I feel him come inside of me.

"Oh fuck Buffy." He groans loudly. We rock out are orgasms. I feel him pull out of me and I pant, I miss the lack of contact already. I never thought I could ever love someone so much, he has amazed me beyond what I thought he could, now I am pregnant, and it's not even his child! And he is still with me. he doesn't care about any of that, he only loves me, he even loves this baby inside of me, a man has never amazed me so much.

"You know I didn't think we'd be able to do that for a very long time. What happen really affected all of us, even more so you. You're almost 5 months pregnant now and you are head strong and not giving up, I'm the luckiest man in the world to be able to love and touch you the way I do." He says to me as he runs his hand down my bare back.

"I've said this over and over again, you are not him, and you could never hurt me. It's so much different with you and the reason is because you are you. You're a man that is true to his actions and word; I've never met someone so loving and mature. I love you." I say to him he kisses me genially on the lips. This is the man of my dreams.

"We need to get dressed, the girls will be back soon and Jayson will be here tomorrow." I say to him.

"Are you scared?" he asked me.

"We not exactly, I just don't know if I should show off the baby bump before I even tell him…" I say and I really don't know, I don't wanna freak him out…

"Show it off, it's beautiful. Wear a nice tight shirt." He says to me with a smile, I know he loves it.

I get up and I slide my jeans on that barely still fit around my waist. I grab a cheetah print shirt out and I slide it over my bra, I brush my hair out so it doesn't look so messy, angel is wearing a white shirt and black jeans. You can see his perfect muscular body through the white shirt, I completely love it.

We walk down the stairs just in time for the girls to walk in.

"Hey!" cat yells. She's so hyper all the time.

"Hello." Angel says to her.

She peeks her head in the kitchen to see him.

"Nice to meet you, I was sleeping when you got here." he says to her she smiles and shakes his hand.

"What have you two been doing while we were gone? We didn't mean to be so long." She asks not knowing anything then Nicole laughs.

"Nothing much." I say calmly to her.

"Yeah, okay. Totally different outfit." Nicole says to me and I turn red. And I start to laugh too.

"You know, we all know you guys have sex, and that smile says it all, so might as well say it." cat says to me and I shake my head and I look at angel who is slightly laughing.

"Okay we need to do something today!" Nicole says.

"Well we all love just dance." Cat says with a big smile.

"You love zumba and the next thing down is just dance!" I say to her and she nods with a big smile.

"Fine just dance!" I say with a smile and we go upstairs and I put the game in, me and cat dance first Nicole wanted to see the dance moves before she tries it with me.

"Baby girl?" we both say to each other and then I choose the baby girl song.

_Girl your so lovely, Beautiful, Attractive_ _  
How would I be acting if I didn't walk up in you_ _  
and I know you feel the same way to and I know you feel the same as I do, can I have this dance_ _  
I love the way you look in those type pants_ _  
It's time to find some romance_ _  
and your the one I want (whaa) you want me too_ _  
It sounds good to me does it sound good to you?_ _  
But don't stop now I wanna see that body movin yeah baby girl I know exactly what your doin_ _  
Your getting me excited_ _  
my fires been eqnited_ _  
The finest girl lend me your hand, an no one can deny it_ _  
I wanna just keep it to myself and no one else_ _  
the way you move your body is something else_ _  
so let me tell you something that's been stuck in my mind_ _  
I gatta take you home with me take you home tonight,_ __

Damn baby girl you lookin fine on the dance floor with tha beautiful lies, beautiful thighs, I love when you move left to right, I gatta take you home with me take you home tonight [x2]

Beautiful lies beautiful hair a beautifl body _  
and no one compares_ _  
and as you keep dancin_

everyone stares _  
But you keep actin like you don't care_ _  
everyone knows that you got it goin on_ _  
and everyone knows that you are the bomb as soon as you arrive all eyes are stuck to you_ _  
I witnessed it first hand so baby girl I know its true I wanna take you home with me, is it too soon?_ _  
or maybe we can spend a little time before we do spend it on the dance floor dancing_ _  
me and you_ _  
come on come on_ _  
girl show me how you move_ _  
I don't usually act like this but when I first saw you I just couldn't resist I love the way you move left to right the right and I gatta take you home with me take you home tonight_ __

Damn baby girl you lookin fine on the dance floor with tha beautiful lies, beautiful thighs, I love when you move left to right, I gatta take you home with me take you home tonight [x2]

Your exactly the kinda girl that I've been lookin for _  
and I'm not leaving until we both walk out the door_ _  
have I said too much_ _  
no I don't think I've said enuff_ _  
come with me baby cuz you got the right stuff all the right curves in all the right places_ _  
tell me whens the last time that you went out on vacation_ _  
I'll take you anywhere, anywhere you want_ _  
all you gatta do baby go lets pick the spot_ _  
suit me ruff and roll one_ _  
and baby we can go one_ _  
and float on take you on a ride so baby hold on give you everything_ _  
and won't take no for an answer I don't wanna stop because your love I wanna capture damn baby girl your looking fine on the dance floor with the beautfil lies_ _  
so tell me if I'm wrong but girl you know I'm right I gatta take you home with me take you home tonight_ __

Damn baby girl you lookin fine on the dance floor with tha beautiful lies, beautiful thighs, I love when you move left to right, I gatta take you home with me take you home tonight  


As the song ends we both laugh it's always fun to dance to this song. Then Nicole gets up and grabs the remote from cat and I smile at her and she shakes her head. We chose crazy in love by beyonce.

_[Intro - Jay Z]  
Yes!_

_It's so crazy right now!  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,  
It's ya boy, young._

_[Intro - Beyonce:]  
You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_[Intro - Jay Z]  
Yea, history in the making,  
Part 2, it's so crazy right now_

_[Verse 1 - Beyonce]  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love your doing no one else can._

_[Chorus - Beyonce]  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_[Verse 2 - Beyonce]  
When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
But I still don't understand,  
Just how the love your doing no one else can._

_[Chorus - Beyonce]  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

_I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

_[Verse 3 - Jay Z (Beyonce)]  
Check it, let's go  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo,_

_a star like Ringo, roll like ?  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
I been realer the game's over,  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One!_

_[Bridge - Beyonce]  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
HEY!_

_[Chorus - Beyonce]  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

Me and Nicole start to laugh we both knew the lyrics to that song. The dance moves match the song perfectly. I look at angel and he shakes his head no.

"Pleeeeaaaaseeee?" I whine and he shakes his head no.

"James always used to dance! He's not gay! He's just cool!" I say to him and he just gives me the look.

"For your baby?" I say and he continues to just give me the look.

"Fine no sex for a month." I say to him and gives a look calling my bluff, I know I'm bluffing I couldn't handle and month without him, but I'm not breaking.

"Fine, ill dance, to a guy song and only one!" he says to me and I jump up and I go to give him a good kiss.

I pick a good "guy" song like he wants so I pick a duet between Justin Timberlake and a girl, love this song.

_Am I throwing you off?  
Nope  
Didnt think so_

_How you doin young lady  
That feelin that you givin really drivin' me crazy  
You dont have ta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

_If you looking for a girl thatll treat you right  
If you lookin for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

_You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it  
All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
Whats the problem I dont see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it  
Im curious about you, you seem so innocent  
You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy Im tired of running, let's walk for a minute_

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
Im all alone and it's you that I want  
Promiscuous boy, you already know  
That Im all yours, what you waiting for?_

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
You know what I want and I got what you need  
Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?_

_Roses are red, some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute  
Hey, I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

_Im out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?  
They call me Thomas, last name Crown  
Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down_

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely Ima need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health  
I want you on my team, so does everybody else_

_Baby, we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down aint nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go  
What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
Im all alone and it's you that I want  
Promiscuous boy, you already know  
That Im all yours, what you waiting for?_

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
You know what I want and I got what you need  
Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Don't get mad, don't be mean  
Hey, Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Wait, I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my T-shirt on  
I can see you with nothing on  
Feeling on me before you bring that on_

_Bring that on, you know what I mean  
Girl, Im a freak you shouldn't say those things  
Im only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say_

_It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like  
Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
Im all alone and it's you that I want  
Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy the way you're making me wait_

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
You know what I want and I got what you need  
Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more _

Once the song is over we laugh and I push his shoulder just a little.

"Told you that would be fun!" I say to him with a smile and then he grabs me by the waist and he pulls me to him, he kisses my lips lightly, are lips crash together, they are meant to be together, he bites my bottom lip, makes me shiver all over. The kiss is filled with his love. I love him so much.

"Awe!" I hear cat say guess she hasn't seen us kiss yet.

"That should be your guy's song!" she says.

"It did look really nice!" Nicole says with a smile.

"One more song? Then we will be done?" I ask angel as I lean into him looking into his eyes and he slowly nods, I knew that would do it I smile big and I go through the song list.

Cat Nicole and I decide to all dance together this time, we pick one of are favorites, Avril Lavigne, heres to never growing up.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change_

_Say,wont you stay forever  
Stay if you stay forever  
Hey we can stay forever young ohhh_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )  
Here's to never growing up_

One more we all are thinking it and we know it I hurry up and choose what the hell by Avril Lavigne and we start to giggle a little.

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now  
woah  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_What  
What  
What  
What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates? (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
boy i like messing in ur bed  
yeah i'm messing with ur head when  
i'm messing with u in bed  
la,la,la,la,la,la la ,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la_

Once the song was over we all started to laugh with joy, it was nice, now I was tired, I guess having energy to store for two was just warring me down , I sit down panting and I lean into angel, its time to go to sleep now. I rest onto his chest to think of peace full things.

…..

Merry Christmas! Review!


	19. Chapter 19

So guys i had a chapter half way done and then my computer freaked and deleted it! almost cried haha but defanity give me some time to rewrite this.

(A/N)

Sorry my loves... :(

Hope you all had a good christmas! Happy new years also!


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

Woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach I know Jayson will be here in the next hour or so, I'm just nervous. I don't want him to freak out because I'm honestly okay. He won't believe me that I am truly okay but I am because I have angel here for me, if he wasn't here, I don't know what I'd do. My mind is just racing on what I should or shouldn't say. This is so complicated and no matter whose child this little one is, I still love this baby so much already. I just hope he can accept that.

I decided to get dressed now; I didn't wanna wear jeans today. I grabbed some skull leggings and then I threw on a white baggy shirt with a heart on it. it was a really cute outfit, I know angel told me to show off the bump but I will later… I don't want him to freak out right as he sees me. I know it won't be long before he is here.

I hear the door bell ring and it feels as if my heart is pounding. Every step seems to weigh more and more. Once I get to the door I take a deep breath and I open it. He's standing there with his normal jeans and t-shirt. He smiles and gives me a hug.

"What did you wanna talk to me about that was so important?" he asked with concern.

"Let's go outside and talk." I say to him as I go and walk to the little bench outside and I sit down. He gets a good look at me and I know he just noticed the bruises.

"What happen?" he asks with a serious tone.

"Don't freak out okay?" I say to him he doesn't say and I know that is his key of saying no promises.

"So about 5 months ago he, Jake, he came back, he had to of planned this, it was the day I got home from Colorado. Nicole and I, we walked into the house and he attacked us, he knocked her out hit her a couple times. Then he went to me and he beat me really badly, then he raped me again, it was bad. Angel and his little brother Conner found me in time before he killed me. Then angel couldn't stop himself and he killed Jake." I say to him and he takes a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I nod.

"That's not it… I'm pregnant..." I say to him with a slight smile.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked me.

"Yes, I love this little being in me, it wasn't its fault. It had no control over whom or how bad his father is. But angel is going to step up and be a father figure…" I say to him with a smile.

"Weren't you and angel having sex before that?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I say to him.

"Couldn't it be his baby?" he asks me, I never had thought of that, we had sex the night before I left. Not only that but I had just ended my period that day and I had yet to get my pills, I was going to get my pills the night after Jake raped me. I feel a slight joy in me that it could be angels.

"I never even thought of that…" I say to him.

"It would make this situation a lot better." He says to me.

"Yes it would." I say.

"When is your next appointment?" he asks me.

"Friday." I say to him.

"You should ask…" he says to me and I nod, I am defiantly going to ask.

"I get to find out what the sex it Friday too" I say to him with a smile.

"I wanna stay here for that. Friday is only two days away." He says to me.

"Do you mind if I stay for a couple days?" he asks me

"No of course not." I say to him.

We get up and I feel kind of sick, I start to feel extremely nauseous. I bend over trying to calm my stomach, it wasn't helping much, and I start to throw up. Oh god it's so bad. Once I'm done I had tears in my eyes and everything. Jayson is just watching with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks

"Morning sickness, I'm fine." I say to him as I go into the house and I start to brush my teeth, ahh I hate getting sick, it's so gross. Once I'm done I go into the kitchen and I smell the breakfast being cooked. Ahh he's so sweet, angel is in the kitchen making breakfast, it's not long before the good smell wakes everyone up and bring them all down stairs to eat.

"Hey baby." I say to him with a smile as I go to him and kiss him, instantly I don't know what I smelt that I really didn't like, I ran to the bathroom and I started to get sick, I'm beyond over this morning sickness! I continue to throw up stomach acid. I feel angel hold my hair up as I get sick, I don't know how he does this. He's so amazing.

Once I'm done I sit up and I take a drink of water and I go to the sink and start to brush my teeth. I start to feel extremely tired. I don't know what it all was about.

"I don't feel so good." I say.

"You need to eat baby." He says to me.

"I'll just throw up." I say to him.

"Come on you're eating a pancake, it's simple and you shouldn't get sick." He says to me and I groan a little bit then I walk into the kitchen, I grab the plate, I really don't wanna eat but I know the baby needs food. I eat it then I just wanna go to sleep.

I go upstairs and I crawl into bed, it feels so good to just lay here. I fall asleep fast.

…...

_Friday_

I start to get ready for my doctor's appointment, I'm so excited but nervous at the same time. I wanna know if I'm having a girl or a boy. But it's so nerve racking.

I put on a tight red shirt and then some skinny jeans that barely still fit me. I'm surprised they do, to be five months pregnant and I can still wear these, I do need to go shopping I need some new bras, my boobs have grow so much in the last couple of weeks. I've been so tired these last few weeks. They say that is normal since the baby is trying to gain energy and strength from me. Wow being pregnant is hard.

Once me and angel are both ready, we get into the car, I know I need music or I am going to go insane. He turns on the radio and I hear the song.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed__  
__Nobody knows what she's holding back;__  
__Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,__  
__She hides the bruises with linen and lace__  
__Oh___

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,__  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;__  
__Bearing the burden of a secret storm,__  
__Sometimes she wishes she was never born;___

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.___

_Concrete Angel___

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,__  
__The neighbors hear but they turn out the light;__  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,__  
__When morning comes it will be too late.___

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.___

_Concrete Angel___

_A statue stands in a shaded place,__  
__An angel girl with an upturned face;__  
__Her name is written on a polished rock,__  
__A broken heart that the world forgot.___

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.___

_Concrete Angel_

I nearly cry to that song, I will never let my child ever feel like that, that song always reminds me of cadence, I know there was no abuse but it still reminds me of her. I connect my phone to the radio for I can get the songs that I want to play. I love these songs.

_I was standing by the window__  
__On one cold and cloudy day__  
__When I saw the hearse come rolling__  
__For to take my Mother away___

_Oh, will the circle be unbroken__  
__By and by, Lord, by and by__  
__There's a better home awaiting__  
__In the sky, Lord, in the sky___

_Hey, Undertaker, hey, Undertaker__  
__Undertaker, please drive slow__  
__For that body you are holding__  
__Lord, I hate, I hate to see her go___

_Oh, will the circle be unbroken__  
__By and by, Lord, by and by__  
__There's a better home awaiting__  
__In the sky, Lord, in the sky___

_I went back home__  
__My home was lonesome__  
__Missed my mother, she was gone__  
__All my brothers, sister crying__  
__In our home so sad and alone___

_Will the circle be unbroken__  
__By and by, Lord, by and by__  
__There's a better home awaiting__  
__In the sky, Lord, in the sky___

_Well, I followed close behind her__  
__Tried to hold up and be brave__  
__But I could not hide my sorrow__  
__When they laid her in the grave___

_Oh, will the circle be unbroken__  
__By and by, Lord, by and by__  
__There's a better home awaiting__  
__In the sky, Lord, in the sky___

_Oh, will the circle be unbroken__  
__By and by, Lord, by and by__  
__There's a better home awaiting__  
__In the sky, Lord, in the sky___

_In the sky, Lord, in the sky_

I love that song. It was something grew up singing as I child. June carter had always been my favorite, I know I could make in one more song before we arrived to the doctors.

_We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out  
I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around  
Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson, look out Jackson town_

_Well, go on down to Jackson, go ahead and wreck your health  
Go play your hand, you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself  
Yeah, go to Jackson, go comb your hair  
Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson, see if I care_

_When I breeze into that city, people gonna stoop and bow  
All them women gonna make me teach 'em what they don't know how  
I'm goin' to Jackson, you turn-a loose-a my coat  
'Cos I'm goin' to Jackson, "Goodbye," that's all she wrote_

_But they'll laugh at you in Jackson and I'll be dancin' on a pony keg  
They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound  
With your tail tucked between your legs  
Yeah, go to Jackson, you big-talkin' man  
And I'll be waitin' in Jackson, behind my Jaypan Fan_

_Well now, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out  
I'm goin' to Jackson, and that's a fact  
Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson, ain't never comin' back_

_Well, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout'  
And we've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went_

I give a slight laugh after finishing that song, it's amazing to me. We arrive at the doctors. I feel slightly nervous but more anxious than anything. I get out of the car and I walk slowly to the door, once I'm inside I go and sign it, the wait is just horrible.

It didn't take long for the doctor to call my name, once the nurse called us back angel grabbed my hand and we walked into the room.

"Imma take you weight." She says to me.

"130." She says to me with a slight unhappy face, but she doesn't say anything.

"The doctor will be here in a second." She says and leaves.

I wait and wait, I see all the little things on the counter and it looks strange, I hate when they do the thing up inside me. It just feels so wrong, eh…

The doctor walks in and smiles, she's always nice.

"Ready to find out what you will be having?" she says excited and I nod with a smile.

"Now do we have any questions before I look at your chart and begin?" she asks me.

"Yes, uh is it possible that this could be angel's baby? We were having sex at the time of the rape…" I ask.

"Yes its very possible when was the last day you guys had sex before the rape?" she asked.

"The night before." I say to her.

"Well let's look at the face of this little one and see who it looks like, it is a 3D monogram so we will be able to see the facial features." She says with a smile as she grabs my chart and looks at it and then she does the same frown face that the nurse did.

"Buffy you need to start gaining more weight." She says to me and I nod.

Then she has me lay down and I pull my shirt up, she puts some of the warm gel on my stomach and starts to run the thing around to see the babies face.

"Wanna see the sex or the face first?" she asks angel and I, I look at him and he smiles at me.

"The face." I say to her. She goes to the face and that baby looks like angel beyond, I start to cry a little bit. Angel it's yours.

"Well it does look like you dad." She says with a smile.

"Now that's not for sure but it's a good guess. Congrats. Now for the sex?" she asks me. I nod she searches around and then she smiles.

"Well it looks like you are having a baby girl." She says and I start to cry a little harder, I'm having a girl. That's my daughter and its angels; this has been the best day in my life. I can't bring the smile off my face.

We get into the car and I feel so amazing, I wanna sing and shout this is so amazing. I plug my phone into the car again. I put on a good song.

I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when your not there

And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two hour bath  
And how you convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me

I like to imitate old Jerry Lee  
And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me

And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you

I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul

So completely  
I love the way you love me  
Oh baby I love the way you love me

I sing that song and my heart just sores for angel, I'm so in love with him. I play when you say nothing at all by Alison Kraus.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

I smile because I love that song. The next song is your love by Tim McGraw and faith hill.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_Oh, oh, oh, baby_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_It's your love  
It's your love_

I miss all these country songs that I feel in love with a long time ago. We arrive home and I go inside to share my good news and Nicole is lying on my bed crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask her with concern.

"Please don't be mad at me." she says to me. I don't really say anything.

"I got back with Julian, and I thought he had changed and I love him so much, I don't want anyone else, but he convinced me to send naked pictures like normal and then he ignored me for awhile and then I called him and he said he doesn't love and that he doesn't want me." she says crying and that is when angel leaves the room.

I take a deep breath, I am angry, not at her. Just the situation really upsets me. I stand there just looking at her, I'm trying to find those words to help, but I've said those words so many times and it's been too much.

"Okay, I'm not mad, but he's not right for you, he never will be. He's just a stupid guy who wants sex. He won't change! He needs to grow up. You need to start growing up too, and I don't mean for this to sound cruel but honey he uses you and this isn't the first time. You are so innocent with all this and he knows it, that's why he does this, if he loved you he wouldn't ever put you thought this. Start loving yourself, get respect for yourself please because until you start not being so naive with guys none of it will stop, it you make yourself strong and mature no guy will try and get into your pants because they already know they cant, now when you look and angel and I what do you see?" I say to her.

"I see loyal and happiness. I see pure love in his eyes when he looks at you. I know okay. I know. You guys never fight and if you do, you guys grow up and forgive each other because you love each other." She says to me as I sit down and I wipe the tears off her face.

"Now its time, give me your phone…" I say to her. she hands me her phone.

"What you doing?" she asks me.

"I'm blocking his number, and I am deleted any way for him to contact you. That's the only way you will get over this." I say to her.

Once I am done I hug her.

"Now do you want some good happy news?" I say with a big smile. Not even this could ruin my good day.

"Yes, god Id love that." She says to me.

"So when I show you this picture tell me who it looks like." I say as I pull out the pictures of the baby.

I show her and her eyes widen.

"That's your baby, that clearly has angels face." She says and then it clicks and she screams.

"OMG OMG congrats Buffy, its angels!" she says loudly as she hugs me to her.

"Oh and I'm having a little girl." I say with a big smile and she attacks me more while screaming.

"You just made my horrible day into a great one." She says.

"IMMA HAVE A NIECE!" she yells and I laugh. Then I shush her because I need to tell cat too.

"No attacking my beautiful pregnant one." Angel says as he walks in with a smile.

"What's all the loudness about?" cat says as she walks in.

"I'm having a little girl and it's possibly angel's baby, she looks just like him." I say to her very excited.

"OMG I'm so happy! You need to pick out a name now! Girl baby clothes shopping!" cat says excited.

"I'm having a baby girl." I say to myself and I smile big, everything is getting so real. I run down stairs for I can tell Jayson. I know he's leaving today.

"Hey, Jayson." I say as I walk into his room.

"Hey got any news for me?" he says as he's packing his bag.

"Yes, look at these pictures." I say as I show him the pictures, then he looks at me with wide eyes.

"This baby sure looks like angel." He says and I smile big and then it clicks.

"And I'm having a baby girl!" I say excited and then he comes up and hugs me. I feel amazing.

"Well I have to leave now girl, I'm very excited for you, I will come back up when that baby girl is born!" he says to me and he hugs me goodbye.

"So I got an idea." Angel says to the girls and I.

"It is spring break and well I kind of have made reservations to go to Hawaii for a couple weeks, hey Nicole needs some fun time and well we all have a good reason to celebrate now, and you can't say no, it's already paid for!" he says with a evil smile and my eyes widen and my mouth drops open ive never been, hell none of have been!

"OMG" the girls yell.

"We leave tomorrow and we will be in a hotel next to the beach, well its kinda like a hotel but not really you guys will see. Oh and if you guys have anyone else that you wanna invite you can, there's plenty of cabin/hotel things" he says with a big smile.

I go over to him and I kiss him deeply, this man never seems to not surprise me I love him so much.

"Go pack!" he says and we all run upstairs and grab the suit cases.

"Bikinis!" cat yells laughing we all have so many bikinis

"I don't know if I'll wear one, I'm pregnant…" I say to them.

"Oh no your wearing one, you will just look hotter since you are pregnant and don't say nothing because you won't win between us." Nicole says and I smile and give in.

Once we are all packed we start thinking of who we could invite. Nicole just gives me this look.

"Tyler lives in Hawaii member?" Nicole says and I throw my head back remember that.

"I've been talking to him and he misses you so much!" Nicole says. I nod.

"I miss him too, I'll go see him." I say.

"Watch him leaving really close to where we are staying" she says with a laugh.

"We are all ready!" cat yells for angel to hear.

"Hawaii time!" we all yell with excitement.

….

Well well well were all having a girl guys! Now serious review! I need feedback after this one! Love you guys! Let me know your reading!


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

I could not believe we were on our way to Hawaii, what was he thinking! This is too much, I know he wants to celebrate but we could have easier gone to a restraint! This man always surprises me, I see Nicole from the side of my eyes just smiling at this situation, and she looks at me and nudges me.

"Stop over thinking this, no matter how much you deny it you needs this just as much as we all do, what's so wrong with taking a vacation for awhile? This is all for you girl, he loves you so much." She says to me. I know she is right but it just he doesn't need to spend this much money on me. We have a baby to be saving for. I know he has a lot of saving and we will be fine. Ugh he wins this time but this time only.

I try and get comfortable on the plain, I've always hated planes. I just think of treats and wrecks, no good. I look at angel looking out the window; I wonder what he is thinking about. I cuddle up to him and then he looks at me and smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him with a smile.

"What do you wanna name our baby girl?" he asks me with a smile.

"Well I love the name Aria… or Alba…" I say to him.

"I like Aria." He says to me and kisses my head.

"So did we just decide what we will name her?" I ask with a smile.

"I think we just did." He says as he kisses my forehead. I feel so in love right now. My babies name is aria. That's such a beautiful name; it reminds me of how wonderful angels name is too. I can't believe we just named her. It's such a wonderful feeling.

I ended up falling asleep on the plain; angel woke me up once the plane landed.

"Baby it's time to wake up." I hear him say as he kisses my cheek. I open my eyes and I smile at him and he brings my face to his and he kisses me sweetly. I couldn't wait to get off this plane and tell Nicole and Cat what we decided to name are baby girl. We were all walking off the plane and I see Nicole and Cat standing by the doors with their bags and ours, someone was with them, I wasn't sure who it was at this point.

Ismeal, What the hell is he doing here? I don't understand how he was here at the same time that we were here. I wanted to relax and have fun on my vacation but my ex was now here.

"What are you doing here?" I say as I walk up.

"I was invited by Nicole…" he says and I look at Nicole and she smiles at me. I see ismeal look me up and down.

"You're pregnant…" he says and I nod slightly rude. Angel didn't look so happy to see him here either.

"Yeah she's having my baby girl." Angel says to him.

"Oh, I didn't know…" ismeal says

I just walk off so we can get to are little cabin sooner than later, there was a big van waiting outside for us. I crawl in and so does everyone else, I lay my head down on angels chest and I feel my phone go off.

_I'm sorry I thought you would like him to come since he was a friend… it wont be so bad. –Nicole_

_Its okay, I just didn't expect it. –B_

_I know I should have warned you. I'm sorry. But just enjoy it, talk to him and just be his friend. –Nicole_

_I just don't want him to upset angel because I'm not dumb he wants me but I love angel… -B_

_I know you do and I know he cares for you, and angel should know that you only want him. –Nicole_

_Your right –B_

_So you gunna go see Tyler? –Nicole_

That was a question I was thinking about, Tyler was my child hood best friend, we loved each other and will always love him, but as my best friend, and I miss him, but he's so flirty and he's in love with me. I'm not in love with him, I just care about him as a person as in best friend. I miss him so much, in a way he was like my older brother I never had, but again it wasn't because he was so in love with me. I couldn't believe he lives in Hawaii.

_I think I might, I do miss him. we need some catching up to do, I know that but I don't want him to get his hopes up that has a chance to be with me because he doesn't. Angel is in the picture and so is are child. Are baby girl, we picked out a name for her on the plane._ –B

_Omg omg tell me! –Nicole_

_Aria 3 –B_

_That's so beautiful I'm so proud of you. –Nicole_

_Love you girl, we will get are girls night I swear! –B_

_Better ;) –Nicole_

We arrived to the beach house, it was beautiful, it was directly on the beach, the house was literally on the sand, the water was 20 feet away from the house, this is amazing, and the water was so blue. I smiled big and I looked at angel and I kissed him hard, I love this man.

"You did good man" I hear ismeal say.

"Sex on the beach?" I whisper to angel as we get out of the car, cat gives me a weird look and I realize she heard me say it. The girls and I all run in the house and we go to are rooms. Obviously I get the master bedroom with angel. The room was amazing it was white and silver and it over looked the ocean, I love this up stair bedroom, I want this. The bed is huge; I couldn't believe he pulled this off.

"Nice room." I hear ismeal say as he walks in the room.

I only nod.

"Is it okay that I'm here? I had no idea that you didn't know. I didn't know you were pregnant either." He said. I feel bad now.

"No its fine… yeah I'm pregnant, almost six months. I'm having a girl." I say to him as I run my hand down my belly.

"Is it really angels or uh jakes?" he asked me.

"I don't know. She looks like angel that's all we can hope for right now." I say to him.

"Any names?" he asked me.

"Aria." I say with a smile.

"That's pretty." He says to me.

"So eh am I supposed to stay in this house? Is there a room for me?" he asked me.

"I'm sure there is and if not you can sleep on the couch? Let's go look." I say to him as I walk out of the room.

We go down the hall and he is lucky there is one more room available right next to angel and I's room. I look into the room and its amazing nice too. I don't know how he managed to do all this!

"SWIMMING TIME!" I hear the girls yell as they pull me into the room with them, bikini time, oh lord. They start to pull out a whole bunch of swimsuits and I see the one that I want right away its white Victoria secret with little pink designs on it the bottoms are the same.

"We approve." They say and I laugh and I start to put it on. Once it is on I see myself in the mirror, I defiantly look pregnant, and they haven't seen my stomach bare yet. They turn around and I hear the gasp.

"What?" I say. Does it look bad?

"You look hot as fuck. I mean its gorgeous Buffy" they say to me. I grab some red wedges and a white see through cover up. Once I'm done I turn around and I see Nicole in a Malibu blue Victoria secret bikini and it looks amazing, cat has on a grey and blue one, they both look amazing. Nicole then grabs a blue cover up and some white wedges to wear; cat has on a black see through cover up like mine and some black wedges.

"We look amazing!" I say and we all walk outside, the air is amazing. I couldn't believe how close we were to the beach, it was only around a 5 min walk to the water, I see the guys down by the water waiting. Can't wait to get in and be with angel.

Angel is wearing white boarding shorts and he still has his white button down t-shirt on. Ismeal has a black eddy hardy board shorts on with a black shirt. We walk up to them and I take off my shoes and I run up to angel and I jump and wrap my legs around him.

I kiss him, my lips move against him with so much passion, we are in Hawaii! He did this for me! I love this man with everything in me, the kiss is deep and hard and all I want is to be alone with him. His tongue runs against my bottom lip and he knows that drives me insane. I pull away needing air. I get down and everyone is looking at us. I guess that was dramatic but I wanted to do it.

"I love you" he says to me.

"I love you too." I say to him.

Angel takes off his shirt and I am in awe of his amazing body, not like I haven't seen it before. My hormones are all crazy right now.

"Yeah, and I thought I worked out…" ismeal says and I laugh. He compares nothing to Angel. I take my cover up off and I feel sexy even though I am five months pregnant. Angel's eyes are on me and I wink and then I smile at him and I know I am driving him crazy, but he's doing the same to me. I go to walk to the water and the angel goes to me fast and he picks me up fast and he gets into the water I squeal in the process of the cold water hitting me. Once we are in around neck deep, I turn around and I wrap my legs around his waist I can feel all of him against me. I kiss him again.

"How did you do all this?" I ask him as I pull away from the kiss.

"Remember when I said my parents had money? Well they owned this house, and so when they died, it was passed down to Me." he says with a smirk. He owns that house.

"That's amazing!" I say to him.

Everyone else was in the water by now. They all came swimming next to us.

"Hey we should have a chicken fight!" Nicole says and I laugh.

"Do you think I can still do it while pregnant?" I ask angel and them.

"Yes but we got to be careful, nothing too hard, Kay?" ismeal says to me. We all nod and I get onto angels shoulders and Nicole goes first and gets onto ismeals, I can tell by her face she is now feeling weird. I laugh and we begin, she tries to push me down and I don't fall, I grab her arm and I push and we are laughing and laughing, finally Nicole gives in and falls into the water.

"Woo hoo! I won!" I say and I am still laughing. Then cat crawled onto ismeals shoulder and we continue the same fight, I'm getting tired now and she manages to give me a hard enough push to make me fall into the water, I get back up still laughing and then Nicole climbs up onto angels shoulder, I watch cat and Nicole chicken fight, they try to push and push but neither is budging then cat gets tired and she falls off and we all laugh now it's my turn and I crawl onto ismeals shoulders feeling very weird about it but we are friends…

Nicole and I are tired so we push lightly and still laugh, we both fall at the same time and we get back up panting.

"Okay no more." We all say tired.

It is getting late. It's around sun down now. It's beautiful.

"There is like a halo party going on, I really wanna go." Nicole says

"You guys can go, I think angel and I will stay here and rest for awhile. We can party tomorrow after we get some rest." I say to them all though I know we won't be resting once they leave. They nod and then they get out of the water and they get into the car and drive off.

"Finally we are alone." I say to angel as I jump up and I wrap my legs around his waist and I then pull my swim suit top off. I hear him take a deep breath and I know he's going insane. I kiss him hard filled with so much want and need for him, I moan as I feel him grow hard against me, I know his boarding shorts are going to get tight and uncomfortable soon, I untie them and I can feel him fall out of his shorts. We go into shallow water and he pulls them off and then he throws them to the sand along with my swimsuit. I wrap my legs tighter around him and I feel him enter me. I moan at the contact. I can feel how wet I am already. We move slowly in the water. I know we are both getting tired, we get into the shallow of the water and he lays me down and I feel my body hit the sand, the waves hit us lightly. He starts to move inside me faster and harder now.

"Oh god, more." I say to him, and he grants exactly what I wanted. I know we are both close now. I can feel myself closing around him.

"Fuck, oh angel, baby, that feels so good." I say as I come. He groans loudly and I feel him come inside of me. He twitches inside and now we are both satisfied. I pant and then I feel that sand is everywhere.

"I have sand in places that it shouldn't be." I say as I laugh, then he pulls out of me then he picks me up and I'm so glad there is no one around us for miles. He walks us back into the house naked. We get into the shower and the water is nice and warm, the bathroom is huge and amazing just like the bedroom. I wash all the sand off of me and then I see him still very hard. I instantly drop to my knees and I take him into my mouth. I hear him groan from the surprise. I lick and suck, I know he is holding back now. He is trying hard not to thrust into my mouth. I take control of him and I pump and suck as hard as I can.

"Oh fuck baby…. Amazing…. Uh….. Fuck…." He moans out loud. I know he's close now. I suck a little bit harder and then I feel the cum hit the back of my throat and I swallow hard.

Instantly he picks me up and shuts the water off and he goes into the bedroom and then he lays me down on the bed and he spreads my legs wide and he lowers his head and he starts to lick and suck of my clit.

"Oh god." I moan.

His tongue runs slowly around my clit and then he starts to suck hard, I moan loudly and then he sticks two fingers inside of me and I moan loudly again, I know it won't take much longer of this and I will come. He sucks and then the stops and he starts to kiss around my thighs and then my stomach, my hips buck. I want him now. He's teasing me, then all of the sudden he stops with the teasing and sticks the two fingers back inside of me and he starts to suck again. I scream out his name in response, I feel walls closing in around his fingers.

"Oh angel." I scream as I come. He gets back up and then he looks at me and smiles and then he enters me again. I moan again and again, I could never get used to this. He rocks hard into me, the thrust become more and faster. He flips us over so I am on top of him; he grabs my hips and helps me move. I fill him get deeper inside of me and then he hits the special stop, I moan loudly and I ride him faster. I don't want to stop. I know he's close, I feel him come inside of me, but I'm not stopping.

"Fuck Buffy." He yells. I rock against him harder and harder each time. I moan louder each time too. He grabs my swollen, sensitive breast and I moan loudly, then he flips us over, he's now on top of me now.

"Oh god, baby please don't stop." I say and I know he is close again. He grunts and continues to push harder and harder into me. I feel him come again, but I have yet to finish so he doesn't stop.

"Come on baby, cum for me." he moans as he continues and he thrust harder and hard enough to send me off the edge.

"Ah, fuck angel" I yell loudly as I climax.

"That's my girl." He says and he kisses me.

REVIEWS my loves, all the pictures of clothing and house is in bio


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. Last night was amazing too. The early sun was shining from the window. I wonder if Nicole and if they made it home alright. I get out of bed and I go onto the balcony, the ocean was so blue. I wrapped the little white sheet that was around me tighter, I couldn't believe this is all so incredible. I've finally found the right guy. I didn't know that things could be this way; I had always been treated so badly by so many guys who knew that I could be this person. I thought I would be unhappy forever, finally I've found my other half.

I realize that me and angels one year anniversary is tomorrow. One year, this has been the best year of my entire life. I'm so blown away.

I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around me. I turn around fast and I smile at him. My love

"Good morning love." He says to me as he kisses my cheek. I lean back into his strong arms.

"Tomorrow is are one year anniversary!" I say to him with a big smile, this means a lot of the both of us.

"Doesn't it feel like we have been for more than a year?" he asked me.

"With everything, god yes." I say to him.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked me. I really don't know.

"Hmm, you surprise me" I say to him as I turn around and I kiss him on the lips softly, I can feel the lingering lust and love in the air.

"Want to take a bath?" he asks me.

"Only if you join me." I say to him.

"Wait here and I'll go run the bath." He says to me and kisses my forehead and walks into the bathroom.

Once I hear him call me into there, I drop the sheet and I walk into the bathroom, there were candle lights everywhere, it was amazing, so romantic of him, he climbs in the bath first and then I climb into the tub next, I sit in between his legs and I lean back against him.

"I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too baby." He says as he runs his hands over my very swollen baby bump. I smile as I feel the baby move to his touch.

"She loves you so much already." I say to him.

"I know, she loves you too." He says and I smile.

We relax there for awhile. I lean into him even more; I nearly fall asleep against him. I don't know how long we have been laying here? An hour, maybe two, no one was counting, there was an unlimited amount of time we had. This is our life, and it's just beginning and I am so in love with everything in it.

We lay there until I hear people downstairs. Nicole is laughing loudly, I smile at her laugh, and I know everything with Jake traumatized her too. It's amazing to hear her laugh. I look at angel and he knows we have to get out, he slightly groans, I don't wanna get out either. I stand up and then I stretch out my arms wide. Angel watches my exactly movement, I laugh and then I wrap the towel around myself. I go over to my suit case and I pick out something to wear.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and a kiss tank top, with my white floral print bikini underneath. I lay down on the bed and my shirt flings up a little, angel lays down and he puts his head on my belly listening to the babies' heart, I smile. He lifts himself up and he kisses my stomach.

"Hello aria, I can't wait to meet you beautiful baby, I bet you look like your momma." He says and I smile, his hands are both around my stomach and then I feel a kick, so does angel, his eyes widen and so does mine.

"OH MY GOD!" I say loudly.

"She just kicked to the sound of your voice!" I say to him and he kisses my stomach again, adorable. I hear a knock at the door and then they walk into the room. I wipe the tear from my eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?" Nicole asked and I shake my head no.

"Come over here and put your hands where angels are." I tell her and cat. They do so and then she kicks again, they laugh with joy.

"OMGIE she just kicked me!" Nicole says with a tear in her eye.

"That's so cute, I'm so happy for you." Cat says to me and they both hug me, I look at ismeal, slightly looking like he uncomfortable. I don't mean to leave him out.

"You can feel too." I say to him, he is still my friend.

He walks over and lays his hand on my stomach lightly. She kicks and he smiles and I nod.

"That's my girl." I say and I smile.

"Well I have something to ask if you wanna do this tonight." Nicole says with a big smile.

"Go on ask," I say to her with a laugh as I pull myself up.

"So there is this formal party tonight for everyone on the resort that wants to come, its formal so we do have to wear something really nice, I really wanna go!" she says to me.

"Yeah! That sounds so cool! Let's go, but we gunna have to go shopping none of us brought anything formal." I say to her and they both smile.

"Cat and I already have dates." Nicole says and I throw my head back and laugh, that is why she is all giddy today!

"Who?" I ask.

"These guys we met at the party last night. My dates name is chase and her date is named Justin! They are really nice! And oh Tyler will be there…" Nicole says she just had to throw that bombshell out there.

"That will be fine." I say and I look away and then I jump up and I want to go swimming now.

"Tomorrow can we have are girls night?" Nicole asked me and I look at angel.

"Uh, tomorrow is me and angels one year anniversary. I'm sorry day after that?" I ask her and she nods her head in approval.

"Let's go into town, I wanna go look around!" I say to them and they all nod. We need to shop too.

"There's a really pretty beach over there" Cat say to me and I smile that would be cool too.

The girls went and got dressed, they came back into the room with some shorts and tank tops, and they look cute (outfits in bio, all outfits)

We all walk out the door and we get into the car, I'm in the front seat and angel is driving, I turn the music on loud because we all love music. At least the girls do.

_Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?_

_Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
What's my name? what's my name?_

_Yeah, I heard you good with them soft lips  
Yeah you know word of mouth  
The square root of 69 is 8 somethin', right?  
'Cause I've been tryna work it out, oh_

_Good weed, white wine  
I come alive in the night time  
Okay, away we go  
Only thing we have on is the radio_

_Let it play  
Say you gotta leave, but I know you wanna stay  
You just waiting on the traffic jam to finish, girl  
The things that we could do in twenty minutes, girl_

_Say my name, say my name, wear it out  
It's getting hot, crack a window, air it out  
I can get you through a mighty long day  
Soon as you go, the text that I write is gon' say_

_Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
What's my name? what's my name?_

_Not everybody  
Knows how to work my body  
Knows how to make me want it  
But, boy, you stay up on it_

_You got that somethin'  
That keeps me so off balance  
Baby, you're a challenge  
Let's explore your talent_

_Hey, boy, I really wanna see  
If you can go down town with a girl like me  
Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you  
'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na_

_I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put in work  
Uh oh  
Oh_

_Hey, boy, I really wanna see  
If you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you  
'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na_

_I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put in work  
Uh oh  
Oh_

_Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
What's my name? what's my name?_

_Baby, you got me  
And ain't nowhere that I'd be  
Than with your arms around me  
Back and forth you rock me_

_So I surrender  
To every word you whisper  
Every door you enter  
I will let you in_

_Hey, boy, I really wanna see  
If you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you  
'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na_

_I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put in work  
Uh oh  
Oh_

_You're so amazing  
You took the time to figure me out  
Thats why you take me  
Way past the point of turning me on_

_You 'bout to break me  
I swear you got me losing my mind_

_Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?_

_Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
Oh, na, na, what's my name?  
What's my name? what's my name?_

_Hey, boy, I really wanna see  
If you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you  
'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na_

_I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put in work  
Uh oh  
Oh_

_Hey, boy, I really wanna see  
If you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you  
'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na_

_I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put in work  
Uh oh  
Oh_

We girls sing the rihanna song and once it is over we all laugh, it's always good to sing a good song.

_Hehehe Yeah be,  
Talk yo shit heheh (partner let me upgrade you)  
How you gon' upgrade me  
What's higher than number 1  
You know I used to beat that block  
Now I be's the block (partner let me upgrade you)_

_I hear you be the block  
But I'm the lights that keep the streets on  
Notice you the type that like to keep them on a  
Leash though  
I'm known to walk alone  
But I'm alone for a reason  
Sending me a drink ain't appeasing  
Believe me  
Come harder this won't be easy  
Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me  
This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego  
But what you think they all mad at me for_

_You need a real woman in your life  
That's a good look  
Taking care, home is still fly  
That's a good look  
Imma help you build up your account  
That's a good look  
Better yet a hood look,  
Ladies that's a good look  
When you're in them big meetings for the mills  
That's a good look  
It take me just to compliment the deal  
That's a good look  
Anything you cop I'll split the bill  
That's a good look  
Better yet a hood look  
Believe me  
Ladies that's a good look_

_Partner Let me upgrade you  
Audemars Piguet you  
Switch your neck ties to purple labels  
Upgrade you  
I can (up), can I (up)  
Lemme upgrade you  
Partner let me upgrade you  
Partner let me upgrade you  
Flip a new page  
Introduce you to some new things &  
Upgrade you  
I can (up),  
Can I (up), let me  
Upgrade you  
(Partner let me upgrade you)_

_I can do for you what Martin did for the people  
Ran by the men but the women keep the tempo  
It's very seldom that you're blessed to find your equal  
Still play my part and let you take the lead role  
Believe me  
I'll follow this could be easy  
I'll be the help whenever you need me  
I see you hustle wit my hustle I  
Can keep you  
Focused on yo focus I can feed you_

_You need a real woman in your life  
That's a good look  
Taking care  
Home is still fly  
That's a good look  
I'ma help you build up your account  
That's a good look  
Better yet a hood look  
Ladies that's a good look_

_When you're in the big meetings for the mills  
That's a good look  
It take me just to compliment the deal  
That's a good look  
Anything you cop I'll split the bill  
That's a good look  
Better yet a hood look  
Ladies that's a good look_

_Partner let me upgrade you  
Audemars Piguet you  
Switch your neck tie to purple labels  
(Have you rocking purple labels!)  
Upgrade you  
I can (up), can I (up), let me  
Upgrade you (partner let me upgrade you)  
Let me upgrade you  
Flip a new page  
Introduce you to some new things  
Upgrade you  
I can (up), can I (up), let me  
Upgrade you (partner let me upgrade you)_

_(Uh HOV, Uh, HOV, uh huh huh!)  
I be the d-boy who infiltrated all the corporate dudes  
They call shots, I call audibles  
Jacob the jeweler, baubles, Lauraine Schwartz sorta dude  
It's big balling baby when I'm courting you  
I'm talking spy bags and fly pads and rooms at the Bloomberg  
And rumors you on the verge of a new merge  
'Cause that rock on ya finger is like a tumor  
You can't put ya hand in ya new purse  
It's humorous to me they watching  
We just yachting off the island hopping off  
Amalfi coast  
Mafioso, oh baby you ever seen Saturn  
No, not the car but everywhere we are  
You sure to see stars.  
This is high level not eye level,  
My bezzle courtesy of Audemars  
I order yours tomorrow now look how much I saved you  
Mama let me upgrade you_

_Just when you think we had it all  
Big ends, condos, collecting cars  
Picture your life elevating with me  
You my project celebrity  
I keep your name hot in them streets  
That little glimpse of light  
Makes that diamond really shine  
And you already is a star  
Unless your flawless  
Then ya dynasty ain't complete without a chief like me  
Partner let me upgrade you  
Audemars Piguet you  
You switch your neckties to purple labels  
Upgrade you  
I can up  
Can I up  
Lemme upgrade you  
Partner let me upgrade you  
Partner let me upgrade you  
Flip a new page  
Introduce you to some new things  
And upgrade you  
I can up  
Can I up?  
Lemme upgrade you  
Partner lemme upgrade you_

_Partna let me upgrade ya grade ya  
Partna partna let me upgrade ya grade ya  
Let me let me let me upgrade ya grade ya  
Partna partna partna let me upgrade ya_

We laugh again after beyonce song ends, one of are all time favorites. We arrive to the beach and it looks wonderful. The water was crystal blue and clear, you could see the fish swimming, it was breath taking, I just wanted to walk along the beach to see what I could find, I look around and I see gorgeous sea shells, I couldn't believe this was real!

I take off my shirt and shorts and I step into the water, it was a little chilly, I shiver a little and then I feel aria kick, I smile and I put my hands on my stomach, I can't wait to meet my beautiful baby girl.

They all get into the water and I walk in slowly and I go over to angel and I lean against his muscular body, he wraps his arms around me and lays his hands on my stomach so he can feel aria moving around inside of me.

"I can't wait to meet her." I say to him.

"Neither can I, not much more longer to go now." He says and I know it will only be a couple more months before she will put me in some serious pain, but it's all worth seeing her beautiful face at the end.

"I never thought of being a mother, until now, and you." I say to him and he turns me around to face him, he sweetly kisses me, I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him back, it feels as if no one is around us, we are in such a deep love. I hear someone clear there throat, Nicole, she's over there with a smile and we pull apart and I swim further out into the sea away from everyone, I laugh as they all look at me swim into the deep. I cannot touch and neither could anyone else, it's about 30 foot deep where I am now.

"What if there is sharks!" I hear ismeal say to me.

"You know that doesn't scare me on bit" I yell back, I love sharks.

"I assure you, there is a shark somewhere" I yell back to freak them out a little bit, it is a ocean, I am right! They all swim out next to me, it's so pretty over here, and you can see all the fish swimming around the reef. Red, blue, purple, orange, pink, all different types of fishes, of all types of colors. Now they all see why I am so fascinated with going deeper.

We all swim back because we know we need to go shopping, we sit out on the beach long enough to dry and then we through are clothes back one, we decide to walk down town so we split we girls go one way and the guys go the other to find there tux.

We walk into a dress shop and there are many dresses, beautiful ones to really ugly ones.

I pick out a red long dress that made my baby bump look amazing, I absolutely fell in love with this dress, Nicole picked out a really pretty long tight fitted purple satin dress. Cats choose an electric blue lose long dress with a sparkle top. Everything was already so beautiful, we bought the dresses and then we went and walked to the car and put are bags in there and then we went and sat on the beach.

"This is amazing." Nicole says. And I nod. It really was.

"Are you nervous about meeting up with Tyler later?" Nicole asks me.

"I don't know, I miss him so much, but it don't know how I feel about all this or him." I say to her.

"Like you might have feeling for him?" she asked me.

"Well no, I mean as in like are we still close do I wanna still be close to him? I think I do, he's always been like my guy best friend." I say to her.

"Good, I love you and angel." Cat says and I laugh.

"I love him with everything I have." I say to them.

"I've honestly never seen you so happy." Nicole says.

"Neither have I." Cat says also.

"I've never been happier in my life. This has been the best year of my entire life!" I say to them.

"Do you miss Colorado?" they ask.

"Of course I do, and it's not like I'm not going back, I am adventally but I just don't know when maybe a little bit after Aria's born, I can't wait till she is born." I say to them.

"I get to hold her first!" Nicole calls loudly

"Hey I wanna hold her first!" Cat says and I laugh.

"I get to hold her first, then angel will hold her and I don't care who comes next." I say laughing.

"Probably my dad." I say suddenly and the shrug down and I laugh harder.

"I'm glad you guys are living with me." I say to them and we all hug together.

The guys didn't take long and they came back to us angel slid down and hugged me too him.

"Welcome back my love." I say with a geeky smile he laughs and then kisses my lips.

"OH we forgot something! We will be back, go look at some other store!" Nicole says and she and cat pull me away.

"What did we forget?" I ask as we get further away from them.

"Your outfit for tomorrow." Nicole says.

"I already have a dress for tomorrow." I say to them.

"No your night time outfit." Nicole says with a laugh.

APOV

The girls just ran off I didn't get to see Buffy for every long. At least I have all day with her tomorrow. I decide I wanna do something special.

"Hey I'll be back." I tell ismeal, I think I'm going to visit the jeweler store.

BPOV

We get into this very sexual store I have no idea what it is. Nicole pulls out a very sexy baby doll lingerie slip on, my mouth drops to the floor.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant! Six months pregnant at that! I won't look good in it!" I say to her.

"You're insane you look amazing and you would look damn good in that tomorrow night." Cat says to me. I grab it and then I go into the dressing room to try it on. I put it on and then I call the girls into the room for they can see what it looks like, it actually fits really well.

"See sexy mama." Cat says and I laugh a roll my eyes.

"What your pregnant better be used to called mama." She says laughing.

"I won't be called sexy!" I say laughing

"You're getting it." they say and I know that I don't really have much of a choice so I grab it and then go pay for it.

By the time we get out of the store there, we need to rush back to the car for we can get home in time for the ball, once we get back we start are hair and makeup right away we know there is no time to waist.

Once the overall piece is finished we look in the mirror and we all look breath taking. I couldn't believe we pulled all the off. (Pics in bio)

We go down stairs to are men, I feel I knot in my stomach because I know Tyler is going to be there. I don't know what I am going to say. I miss him a lot and I always have but I didn't choose what happen, he did, I just hope he's off all the drugs he was on. I don't want to be friends with him if he's still on the hard core drug that is what tore us apart.

"You look beautiful." Angel said to me as I walked to him. I smiled at him and I told him thanks, I loved this dress because it showed off my pregnant stomach. It was beautiful.

We got into the car and it wasn't much of a drive. Once we got there we pulled up to a beautiful building. It had to of been 3 floors and it was just gorgeous. Someone took are car and parked it. We walked in and the room was big and everyone was dancing. I smiled this was a place we were all going to love. I couldn't believe they threw parties like this, it was so formal but in a way it was like a club too.

"May I have this dance?" angel says sweetly and I smile.

"Yes you may." I say to him.

The song starts and it's a song ive known since I was little. Its your love, by faith hill and Tim McGraw, the lyrics sway me and I fall in love even more.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_Oh, oh, oh, baby_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_It's your love  
It's your love_

That song has always been able to make me feel so good. At the very end I looked angel in the eyes and I knew he was feeling the exact thing I was. I reached up high and I kissed him hard. I wanted him at that moment, I just wanted to leave with him and have some alone time.

We dance to the next song and I recognize it too. Taylor Swift, crazier.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh..._

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more..._

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, ... crazier ... crazier oooh_

I smile at angel.

"You make me crazier and crazier." I say to him, I smile and I put my head into his chest. This feeling is wonderful and I never want it to go away. We decided on one more song and then we will go back with the group.

Turning pages plays and this song just amazes me, it brings so much emotion and I feel everything.

_I've waited a hundred years.  
But I'd wait a million more for you.  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,  
I would have known what I was living for all along.  
What I've been living for._

_Your love is my turning page,  
Where only the sweetest words remain.  
Every kiss is a cursive line,  
Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,  
For nothing makes me stronger than, your fragile heart.  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along.  
What I've been living for._

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,  
When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well.  
With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas.  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

It's a very short song but it is worth it. I reach up to him again and I kiss him, I feel his hands run all over me and I shiver, I pull away knowing if we continue I'm going to want to leave with him even more.

We walk back over to everyone and they are all smiling at us.

"You guys are so cute." Cat says.

"Can we all have a girl dance now? They said they were gunna be playing some faster songs!" asked Nicole!

"Yeah!" I say and we all go out on the dance floor waiting for the next song.

Rock n Roll by avril laving plays and we all smile. We all love her.

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

_I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what?" (What)_

_I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the motherfuckin' princess  
You still love it_

_Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
You know what I really am, all about  
You know how it really goes, oh oh oh oh yeah  
Some some way,  
We'll be getting out of this, town one day  
You're the only one that I, want with me  
You know how the story goes, oh oh oh_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up, a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey_

_Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too" (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted_

_Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
You know what I really am, all about  
You know how the story goes, oh oh oh_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey (Rock 'n roll)_

_(Yeah)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah)_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey_

We all start to laugh as the song ends. We here kesha and pitbull timber come on and we all start laughing and dancing, oh the fun.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget_

_wooooo oooooh_

_[Pitbull]  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
This biggity boy's a diggity dog  
I have them like Miley Cyrus,  
clothes off twerking with my  
bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like the war, timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_

_Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down_

_[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget_

_It's going down (It's going down)  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move (You better move)  
You better dance (You better dance)  
Let's make a night  
You won't remember  
I'll be the one  
You won't forget (You won't forget)_

_ooooh_

_[Pitbull]  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on plane  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down_

_Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Ooooh  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down_

_[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_It's going down (It's going down)  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move  
You better dance (You better dance)  
Let's make a night (Let's make a night)  
You won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
You won't forget (You won't forget)_

_ooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
Timber  
ooooh  
oooohooooh_

Once the song is over I'm a little tired and I wanna go back with angel. I missed him already. I think my hormones are going crazy.

We walk back over to them; I smile as I meet eyes with angel. I go to him and then I just lean into him, I embrace him. He smells so good, it hadn't been but 10 mins and I had missed him so much. I just love him so much, I don't know what I would do without him, and I need him.

"I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too." He says to me.

"Thank god there is only an hour left of this, I just wanna go home." I whisper to him, he knows why.

He just smiles at me.

"Hey Uhm Tyler wants to see you." Nicole says.

I groan a little bit. Yes I wanna see Tyler but I wanna stay with angel too.

He smiles at me knowing this is just something I have to do. He kisses my head and he sends me away. Tyler is outside, sitting by the ocean. I can see him, he looks very nervous, makes me feel just a little bit better that I am not the only person nervous.

"Hello." I say quietly and he jumps up instantly. He scans my body up in down, his eyes lock on my baby bump. He's surprised; I'm guessing Nicole didn't tell him.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." I say and then I sit down in the sand.

"You're pregnant?" he asked me and I nod.

"Uh how far along? Where's the father of this baby? Are you okay?" he asked suddenly and very fast.

"I'm six months along, I'm with the father, I'm very much in love, and I've never been so okay in my life." I say to him with a big smile.

"Wow, in love? Where have I been." He says and I feel bad after awhile we quit trying to be friends.

"I miss you, I want my big brother back." I say to him.

"Trust me I miss you too." He says to me.

"But I don't think of myself as your big brother." He says to me and shrugs his shoulders.

"I know." I say to him.

"But you're happy and having a baby, I'm happy you're happy that's all I've ever wanted." He says and he hugs me too him.

It seems like everything is fitting into place now.

….

Very long chapter right guys :D


End file.
